Kagome's Lover
by Willnira
Summary: No los unía el amor. Los unía el deseo de querer pasar una noche de pasión sin compromisos. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubres que tienes un gracioso problema de nueve meses que no se puede curar? InuKag.
1. Amante

**Kagome's lover.**

(El amante de Kagome)

**Summary: **No los unía el amor. Los unía el deseo de querer pasar una noche de pasión sin compromisos. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubres que tienes un gracioso problema de nueve meses que no se puede curar? InuKag.

_Nada me pertenece._

_Notas previas:_

Si pudiera salir con alguien sería conmigo, porque simplemente yo soy tan perfecta que por eso no tengo amigos.

"_Rubia, morena, pelirroja por ti puedo ser lo que sea"_

**Capitulo uno: Amantes.**

"_Me dijeron que cuando bebiera jamás fuera generosa, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo exactamente. Que mejor manera que encontrar a un amante que este horrible al momento de estar ebria para así no recordar nada"_

_Kagome Higurashi._

Noches divertidas y salvajes es lo que tenía casi siempre. Revistas donde leía los grandes chismes de las celebridades.

Dinero, fama e Inuyasha es todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir. ¿Quién era Inuyasha? Era su amigo sexual si se podía decir así, es decir los dos tenían sexo cada vez que podían y su relación no era más allá de amor. De hecho el amor estaba estrictamente prohibido entre ellos, no tenía idea que pasaría si alguno de los dos llegara a enamorarse.

No era solamente el, también eran desconocidos. Personas que jamás iba a volver a ver en toda su vida, con sonrisas y faldas conquistaba a los hombres. Si un hombre podía hacerlo ¿Por qué una mujer, no? Es decir no solo los hombres deseaban pasar una noche de pasión a veces también una mujer deseaba tener sexo sin compromisos, bebiendo apresurada su bebida estaba viendo con sus finos y extravagantes ojos cafés a la persona que iba a cazar esa noche, sus amigas reían de seguro porque habían contado algo o la habían descubierto miradas a esa persona.

-Nos vemos-Sus amigas eran igual a ella. Perras y agresivas. Posiblemente un hombre normal que buscaba una relación formal iba a asustarse al conocerla en una manera más profunda. Tuvo que retractarse cuando vio como el estaba sujetando la mano de una muchacha, se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida. Su cuerpo necesitaba más alcohol por la desilusión-

Estaba conteniendo esas ganas de besarlo, en verdad era guapo. Cabello negro y ojos que no lograba identificar de qué color era.

Tomo la bebida mientras le guiñaba el ojo al mesero, regresó con sus amigas y vio como dos de sus amigas estaban arriba del escenario bailando de manera sensual y solo por una botella de tequila, posiblemente si eran dos botellas bailaría pero no se sentía con ganas de bailar. Pidió una ronda de shot para sus amigos de tequila, mientras sentía como un par de muchachos que estaban a su lado las observaban, su mejor amigo llamado Bankotsu agitó su cabeza solamente para que el alcohol se le subiera aun más.

La música hacía que su cuerpo bailara de manera sensual, pegó su cuerpo con el de su amigo Bankotsu intentando demostrarle que estaba ya un poco ebria. Bebió más hasta que su garganta estaba empezando a desear beber agua. Hubo partes de esa noche que no recordaba, como si hubiera huecos y la verdad adoraba esos huecos; Exactamente a la una de la mañana terminó vomitando en el baño con una amiga.

Estaba tan ebria que apostaría que cualquier hombre que la viera desearía desnudarla. Se levanto mientras lavaba su boca, la señora que estaba en los baños le dio papel de baño para limpiarse la boca; No le preocupaba el que iba a decir la gente porque sabía perfectamente que no era ni la primera ni la ultima persona a la que le pasaba eso.

Cuando vomitó se sintió mucho mejor y salió de esa fiesta para ir a comprarse un refresco, su cuerpo siempre le decía cuando parar y muy pocas veces le obedecía y una de esas veces era esa. Su celular comenzó a emitir una canción y ella lo contesto, su voz era arrastrada pero al menos podía hablar y estar consciente de lo que decía.

-_Voy para allá-_Fue lo único que dijo, le envió un mensaje a una de sus amigas para informarle que iba a retirarse a dormir aunque sabía que era una mentira mientras su amiga Sango no se enterara que era mentira entonces no iba a dolerle-

Pidió un taxi mientras le daba la dirección de su destino.

Jamás se había detenido a ver la noche y ahora que la veía estando en un taxi con su cuerpo totalmente ignorante al dolor pudo apreciarla. Hermosa y salvaje así creía que era, con estrellas que hacían la noche más hermosa y ese humo gris que salía de las personas al momento del fumar, definitivamente adoraba la ciudad de noche.

Siempre viviendo de noche, pensó mientras sonreía y el taxista solo observaba sus piernas por el retrovisor.

**--**

Ella iba tarde a su cita. Iba tarde para estar con el, no es que le gustará su pareja sexual en esos momentos pero ella debería de comprender que cuando tenía ganas era mejor que cualquier otro hombre con el que ella iba a estar. Posiblemente ella ya había olvidado la confesión que le hizo hace años pero el aun la recordaba, continuo sentado en su sofá mientras bebía un poco de alcohol en su fina copa.

Le gustaban las mujeres ¿De que servía negar ese hecho? Paso su lengua por su boca al momento en que desabrochaba su corbata, estaba estresado y ansioso. Las dos de la mañana y aunque la noche era joven esa hora ya no estaba bien ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

¿Acaso no sabía que el estaba desesperado?

Ella sabía perfectamente que le gustaba durar, ella ya debería conocerlo. No importaba si era dulce o fuerte su forma de tener sexo ambos compartían la sensación de que el amor ya no los excitaba como cuando estaban en la secundaria o en la preparatoria. Continuo fantaseando que clase de cosas iba a hacerle esa noche, no buscaba el amor. El amor entre ellos estaba prohibido.

Estaba desesperándose hasta que escuchó un par de golpeteos en su puerta, fue cuando se levanto. Se desabrocho la camisa como para darle a entender que no iba a ser la única esa noche, fue a abrirle mientras levantaba su ceja puso su peso en la puerta al recargarse la vio de pies a cabeza. Una falda de color rosa con listones y unas zapatillas de tacón delgado que parecían disfrutar aplastar o destrozar algo, su cabello negro revuelto como si le dijera que ya había estado con alguien antes que el. Su blusa de tirantes rebelando el inició de sus senos. El la invitó a pasar y ella no se opuso.

Ambos habían dado su corazón a la diversión.

-¿Qué tan tarde te quedas?-Le preguntó en su oído evitándole lamer el lóbulo, y eso que estaba siendo tentado-

-Treinta minutos-Dijo mientras mordía sus labios. Ella sonrió de manera malvada siempre decía un tiempo y siempre todo terminaba alargándose aun más-

¿Quieren leer el espectáculo que hacen estos amigos?

Solo ellos dos sabían que eran amigos. ¿Qué iban a decir sus amigos ante su relación?

Estaba aburrido pero en cuanto sintió como ella de manera agresiva se acercó para besar sus labios, pudo sentir ante ese agresivo beso el aroma de alcohol que ella guardaba en su boca, se iba quitando los zapatos con movimientos rudos, el iba acariciándola como si no hubiera acariciado a alguien en mucho tiempo; Los ojos de Kagome estuvieron cerrados en esos dos momentos que su beso había durado.

Ella no era tonta y podía sentir el cuerpo de su amante Inuyasha Taisho temblar debajo de ella, cuando bebía alcohol era más agresiva pero el no se quedaba nada atrás, no iba a mentir pero cuando estaba con el sentía que estaba en otro mundo.

Había estado debajo de el una o dos veces en quince minutos, sentía más cuando estaba arriba de el y así le demostraba que no estaba fingiendo de vez en cuando gemía algún gemido al ver su rostro intenso. Y eso le demostraba que el ponía empeño en tener sexo con ella, y ella sabía que el no veía el rostro de ella en su mente sabía eso y aun así no le afectaba porque no había amor en su relación.

Lo beso aun más haciendo que el soltará un gemido, ninguno de los dos decía su nombre alto. Estaba anonadado de ver el cuerpo de Kagome encima del suyo, ella pudo sentir que el estaba siendo más rudo de lo normal. Y no podía evitar encajar sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, siempre iban directo al grano evitaban hablar de sus vidas porque no les interesaba, solo les interesaba el placer que ambos se producían.

Satisfaciendo sus cuerpos.

Le gustaba tener sexo con el porque cada vez era diferente, sintió el fuego en su cuerpo y el no lo estaba sintiendo su corazón estaba exponiendo su latir acelerado. Se acercó a el para sentir el corazón acelerado de Inuyasha posiblemente estaba provocando más que placer en el, sus lenguas danzando al momento de darse un beso y sus cuerpos sudando era lo más intenso de su relación. Las miradas y las elecciones que hacían era lo que le gustaba, el beso su cuello dejando una pequeña marca que posiblemente la siguiente vez que se vieran ella le iba a reclamar pero por ahora ella era de el. Y eso lo hacía feliz.

Las luces que entraban en el cuarto de Inuyasha eran especialmente para ella porque alumbraban su espalda desnuda y sudada, media hora no fue suficiente. Era tan erótico que deseaba más.

Y todo lo bueno tuvo que acabar, quedo exhausta encima del cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha, ambos cabello desparramados por la cama con sabanas blancas, sus cuerpos entrelazados como los de esos amantes que se escapaban de sus casas para encontrarse, sus respiraciones agitadas que iban a sincronización.

Lo dejo durmiendo mientras juntaba su ropa y se la colocaba, no lo beso de despedida porque esa no iba a ser la última vez que lo iba a ver. Era una señorita que sabía ganar y perder y mantener su postura en cualquier momento, en su mente había rostros de hombres con los que pasaría una noche si fuera posible. Regresó a su casa a las cinco de la mañana pero era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera porque las reglas en su casa no existían para ella.

La vio marchar pero decidió fingir que dormía, y cuando ella se fue decidió meterse a bañar. El verla lo afectaba pero si necesitaba mantener la postura de ser ese hombre rudo que ella creía que era entonces estaba bien, sabía como era Kagome y estaba seguro que jamás iba a aceptar algo serio con el, pero estaba bien mientras estuviera así con ella. Todo iba a estar bien.

Se sentía tan bien engañar porque lo que no se sabía no lastimaba. Se acostó aun con el aroma de Inuyasha plasmado en su cuerpo.

Iba a besar a cualquier hombre mientras tenía la oportunidad pero en esos momentos iba a dormir, dejando que sus sueños consumieran su cansancio y su energía se llenara. Ser ella era difícil.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Haber espero que les guste!

Se me ocurrió esta idea porque estoy tan idiota que me gusta el trabajo en exceso. HAHAHA!

No ya díganme que tal! (:

"_Hola señorita, muy lindas piernas"_

By: Willnira.


	2. Rápido

**Kagome's Lover**

_Notas previas:_

O gris como lo triste que estoy.

"_Recuerda mi nombre, porque es el que gritaras esta noche"_

**Capitulo: Rápido**

"_Se que usar a Kagome de la forma en que la usaba no era bueno pero ¿Quién tiene moral en estos días?"_

_-Inuyasha Taisho._

Desde hace años que no se despertaba temprano, y como no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo no lo hizo esa mañana. Ni tampoco la siguiente o la siguiente. Despertó después de las cinco de la tarde sintiendo que con esos cinco días de fiesta que había tenido seguidos se había ganado un par de años más.

Inuyasha no la había buscado en esos cinco años, después de todo los dos eran populares y podían conseguirse a quien quisiera. ¿Cómo describiría a Inuyasha? Se preguntó en su mente mientras giraba en su grande cama para así pensar en la respuesta, posiblemente como alguien egoísta y presumido. A el lo conocía desde que tenía cinco años, ellos no se hablaron como todos los niños que estudiaban en el kínder. Más bien ella era la que lo molestaba a el. Y el también la molestaba, le cortó su cabello y sus padres riéndose tuvieron que llevarla con el mejor peluquero y eso ayudo porque le habían puesto un corte de niños a la moda.

Después fueron a diferentes escuelas, coincidieron en algunas fiestas y sin saber como los dos ya se encontraron besándose en una de esas tantas fiestas. Esa fue una de las primeras veces en las que se besaron antes de que perdiera su inocencia. Inuyasha no fue el primero y estaba completamente segura de que no iba a ser el último.

No recordaba la primera vez en que tuvo sexo con Inuyasha, se había puesto ebria y el por "amable" la había llevado a un hotel. El dice que ella empezó todo, que ella empezó a seducirlo y que con ver sus ojos la pasión hizo que ardiera por dentro del cuerpo femenino, pero no recordaba así que no creía que eso pudiera pasar era muy difícil de creer. Esa noche fue una de Enero, y cuando despertó en el hotel ya no había nadie solo una nota que decía lo bien que los dos la habían pasado. Dejo su nombre, y después de un par de meses los dos se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Sabía que Inuyasha a los diecisiete años era demasiado arrogante y tenía a muchas adolescentes locas por el, el concurso para presidente de la escuela y gano. También las muchachas decían que era el príncipe rebelde que te robaba el corazón, rió debajo de sus sabanas. A ella el no le había robado el corazón.

El era el que había perdido la cabeza por ella; ¿Cómo? Se le declaro el día en que el cumplió sus dieciséis años. Tuvo que rechazarlo por que no lo amaba y ¿Cómo estar con alguien que no amas?

El se molesto y de hecho en ese cumpleaños de Inuyasha habían compartido su primer beso. Los compromisos no tenían espacio ya en sus vidas a los dieciocho. Ella le sugirió que fueran amigos con derecho. Podían hacerse lo que fuera siempre y cuando nadie lo supiera. Y ya llevaban más de ocho meses haciéndolo, no sabían mucho de sus vidas privadas. Poniéndolo en su punto de vista ¿Cómo podía negarse? Es decir una mujer hermosa y codiciada te decía una noche _'Podemos hacer lo que queramos sin compromisos. Usa tu imaginación para deducirlo'_ Caminó con unos calzones y una blusa de tirantes demasiado delgada para ir al baño. Le bajo al baño con el pie, mientras luego iba a lavarse los dientes y las manos.

No era tan rica como para ser una celebridad pero podía darse lujos que algunas personas no podían, su padre era dueño de un par de restaurantes así que comidas gratis para ella y para sus amigos. Su madre estaba en algo de la política, lo cual era divertido porque todos creían que su mamá era una persona muy seria y en realidad era todo lo contrario.

La noche llegó de manera rápida. Con alimento en su estomago y ganas de ir a festejar el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas, se baño y se arregló con un par de horas de adelanto. Busco una ropa que iba con el lugar al que iban a cenar con sus amigas, llevaba un vestido de color verde que le llegaba hasta los muslos con unos zapatos de tacón corrido de color blanco, colocó un collar que le llegaba por debajo de los senos y tomo un monedero blanco, su vestido era de color verde azulado. Hizo que su cabello pareciera explotado, y pinto sus labios de color rosa. Estaba lista para seducir esa noche y para lucir más guapa que la cumpleañera.

**--**

Había sido invitado al cumpleaños de una mujer que solo había visto dos veces, no se negó porque uno de sus amigos iba a ir y al menos ya iba a tener compañía. Se colocó perfume, desarregló su cabello y dejo que su corbata le diera el toque sexy. Los primeros dos botones de su camiseta estaban desabrochados y estaba seguro de que esa sonrisa iba a conquistar a miles de chicas.

No le había llamado a Kagome porque el también tenía vida social que hacer, chicas de un lado con una botella de vodka en la otra. No recordaba muchas de las cosas que había hecho en esos días y la verdad el estaba muy agradecido de eso, no deseaba enterarse que se había acostado con alguien que era menos atractiva que Kagome aunque ¿En donde encontraría a alguien más hermosa que Kagome? No es que la amará pero agradecería si pudieran ser más que amigos sexuales.

En un convertible rojo, iba dispuesto a dominar a cualquier chica con ese carro y el aroma de su perfume o colonia.

No tenía pareja por esa noche así que cualquier chica que asistiera a esa cena podría ser su pareja por esa noche, normalmente cuando se acostaba con alguien ya no volvía a llamarlas porque lo olvidaba o porque ya no le interesaban, pero como decía Kagome era un caso especial. Demasiado especial debía agregar en su mente.

Llegó a las ocho de la noche, porque a el le gustaba la puntualidad. A veces se demoraba en algunas cosas, pero esas cosas en las que se demoraba no eran propias para los niños o niñas.

El lugar había sido alquilado por lo que veía, todas las mujeres tenían el pelo alaciado con una plancha y usaban vestidos cortos. ¡Oh! era el concurso de la señorita que llevará el vestido más corto, todas esas piernas eran delgadas y hasta juraba que veía los huesos, evitó vomitarse mientras llegaba y sacaba un regalo para la cumpleañera.

La cumpleañera que era Kurimi estaba sonriendo, tenía una tiara de diamantes y un grande reloj costoso que demostraba lo mucho que sus padres la querían posiblemente, saludo a todas las mujeres y todas lo vieron como si el fuera un pedazo de carne.

-"Soy comestible como la comida, aunque si me comen eso ya sería canibalismo"-Pensó divertido mientras sonreía y se acercaba a saludar a todas las chicas. Tomo asiento entre dos chicas las cuales le dieron esa mirada de deseo, era obvio que lo iban a ver con deseo. Tenía veintidós años, y estaba disponible para cualquier muchacha aunque posiblemente ellas ya sabían eso. Le dio de regalo a la cumpleañera una cadena de oro blanco, con la inicial de su nombre llena de diamantes. Al parecer la muchacha estaba enamorada del collar porque se lo puso en cuestión de segundos-

Escuchó una voz conocida mientras luego colgaba el teléfono y lo guardaba dentro de una pequeña bolsa, se quedo platicando con esas muchachas mientras luego llegaban más muchachas a unirse a su plática.

-¡Un año más, no!-Dijo entre burla esa muchacha que acababa de llegar con su cabello ondulado y sonriente, saco de una bolsa de plástico una maqueta que decía 'feliz cumpleaños, zorra' con letras en unicel y pintadas con diamantina. Ese pequeño letrero estaba pegado en una cartulina, en donde había miles de fotos de ellas dos-

-¿Es tan pobre que no puede dar un regalo decente?-Escuchó decir a una muchacha mientras la cumpleañera veía su regalo. Le había encantado porque su amiga se había tomado el tiempo haciéndolo, y en verdad le encantaban las maquetas o regalos de ese tipo-

-Lo amo, es el mejor regalo-Dijo mientras muchas muchachas sentían celos de Kagome en esos momentos-¿Por qué llegaste quince minutos después?-Preguntó la muchacha reclamando mientras Kagome sonreía-Kagome el es Inuyasha-Dijo mientras sonreía y comenzaba a presentarle a todas las personas que estaban llegando y tomaban asiento en donde en los platos había un pequeño letrero con el nombre de cada persona. Lugares asignados pensó-

Lo pudo ver con ropa, bueno siempre lo veía con ropa y siempre se la quitaba. Llevaba un pantalón de traje, con una blusa azul que dejaba ver parte de su pecho una cadena con el letrero de "bad boy" y sus ojos picaros que parecían querer desvestirla en ese momento, el tenía pestañas grandes y tupidas. Una boca deliciosa que estaba saboreando en su mente, su cabello rebelde y negro cortado según la moda.

-¿Inuyasha Taisho?-Preguntó ella mientras el se levantaba y entonces le daba un beso en la mejilla, se asusto en esos momentos y creyó que el la iba a besar, posiblemente estaba esperando demasiado de el. Esta noche eran desconocidos, pensó mientras continuaba sonriéndole-¡Tu y yo estuvimos en algunas fiestas en secundaria! Soy Kagome-Intento no patearlo para que siguiera su juego de no reconocerse-

-No...-Iba a matarlo cuando estuvieran a solas. Cuando vio el rostro molesto de Kagome se carcajeo un poco-Es broma claro que te recuerdo fuiste la primera en darme un beso-Kagome se quedo sorprendida y eso la hizo reír-

-¿Ustedes fueron novios?-Preguntó Kurimi sonriendo de manera picara, los dos dijeron un 'no' al mismo tiempo y eso la hizo creer que si fueron novios pero sabiendo como era Kagome decidió no decir nada-

-Kurimi tu celular-Dijo Ayame mientras sonreía al ver a su amiga con Inuyasha; Era la pareja que posiblemente resaltaba más esa noche, aunque solo estaban cerca los dos resaltaban. Los dos eran guapos y daban ese aire de deseo entre ellos-

Para su mala suerte estaba rodeada de puras desconocidas en el arreglo de lugares. Tenía a su lado a Bankotsu y eso era lo único bueno y enfrente de ella estaba Inuyasha. Eran como quince invitados y después iba a ser la fiesta, los meseros empezaron a traer los platillos mientras Kagome veía que Sango ya estaba platicando con un muchacho de cabello negro.

-¿Porqué tan seria?-Preguntó Bankotsu con su voz divertida, mientras Kagome simplemente volteaba a verlo como si no fuera cierto lo que dijo-Ah si olvidaba decirte te llame y tu sirvienta me dijo que no estabas ¿Dónde estabas a las once de la mañana?-Preguntó Bankotsu lanzando esa pregunta como si no fuera algo importante, y la verdad no lo era pero así era Bankotsu celándola como si ella fuera de su propiedad en cierto modo le gustaba, y le fascinaba porque ahí estaba Inuyasha iba a probar algo muy divertido para ella-

-En una cita-No deseaba decir más pero conociendo a Bankotsu el iba a hacer las preguntas. Inuyasha fingía que no estaba escuchando pero era obvio que estaba escuchando su conversación-

-¿Con quien señorita Higurashi?-Era el interrogatorio más fácil que iba a crear, respuestas falsas que Bankotsu iba a adorar-

-Un amigo y si tienes más preguntas te diré todo estaba haciéndole el amor a un amigo y me encanto su forma de hacerlo ¿Entiendes?-Bankotsu estaba riéndose mientras ella lo miraba como si ambos supieran que era mentira-

-¡Mentira! A las once tu estabas dormida me dijo tu sirvienta a menos que estuvieras teniendo tus horas de meditación en el baño con tus manos-Kagome soltó una grande carcajada mientras pisaba por debajo de la mesa a Bankotsu-

-Eres un cerdo-Bebió de ese costoso vino que estaban dando, mientras luego probaba su comida. Trono sus dedos mientras se levantaba y alzaba la copa con orgullo, miró a Bankotsu y el también se levanto aun sin saber que iba a hacer Kagome-Quiero brindar-Siempre brindaba por estupideces y todos estaban viéndola-Por la chica sexy de vestido rosa-Volteo a ver a Bankotsu y le sonrió-Lo siento Bankotsu es Kurimi-Bankotsu fingió desilusión-Porque en estos años que la conozco ella ha sido una de mis mejores amigas, es adorable y puedo contarle todo-Bueno no todo, sabía de buena fuente que Kurimi era la más chismosa de ese lugar-Y deseo que te la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños, y...cualquier hombre que esta sentado en la mesa desearía tener algo contigo lo juro-Debía de meter sus bromas porque ya todas las miraban como si su discurso aburriera-Y si yo fuera hombre te haría cosas sucias querida amiga-Todos rieron ante eso incluso Bankotsu-

-¡Yo te haré las cosas sucias por ella, Kurimi!-Dijo Bankotsu mientras Kagome y Bankotsu decían "salud" al mismo tiempo. Los demás levantaron sus copas como si fueran robots-

La cena fue muy divertida, platico pocas veces con Inuyasha. Muchas muchachas se le quedaban viendo solo porque estaba riéndose de las cosas obscenas que Bankotsu decía. El día en que Bankotsu escogiera una novia de seguro iba a ser toda santa, porque los polos opuestos se atraen.

-¿De que se ríen?-Preguntó Sango mientras se agachaba para estar entre sus amigos, aunque ellos le daban la espalda los tres parecían felices. Sango usaba una blusa escotada de color café, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos de tacón que posiblemente le estaban doliendo hasta el trasero. Sango jamás había sido de las que buscaban un hombre para sentirse bien. De hecho los hombres que trataban de conquistarla eran los primeros que terminaban perdiendo, Sango siempre fue difícil de entender porque comprendía como pensaba un hombre y Kagome estaba segura de que sabía más conquistar a una mujer que a un hombre-

-Bankotsu me cuenta sus fantasías sexuales-Soltó Kagome mientras Sango se reía y Bankotsu fingía que no escuchaba eso-

-Sango, Sango-La llamó Bankotsu y cuando la castaña lo vio el volteo su rostro. Kagome se rió era tan divertido cuando Bankotsu le hablaba a alguien y luego las ignoraba y lo mejor es que aunque sabían que iba a hacer eso, aun así lo volteaban a ver y recibían el rechazo de Bankotsu aunque todo era una pequeña broma-

-¿Madura, si?-Dijo mientras Kagome reía. Sango fue al baño-

-Espera, espera-La llamó mientras se levantaba para ir al baño junto con su amiga. Bankotsu también se levanto ya había un par de muchachas levantadas y hablando como si desearan conocerse aun más cuando era obvio que entre todas estas mujeres había una barrera de 'quiero que me conozcas pero no de manera privada'. Antes de que Kagome entrara al baño, fue cargada por Bankotsu como si fuera un saco de papas-

-¡mi aire y mis calzones!-Dijo mientras Bankotsu entonces comenzaba a hacerla girar-

-¡Descuida tus calzones no desaparecerán por las miradas!-Y al momento en que comenzó a hacerla girar Kagome empezaba a reír-¿Te divierte Kurimi?-Todos estaban riéndose de la cara enferma que Kagome estaba poniendo, después de que todas le vieron los calzones y de que Bankotsu se canso de molestarla fue cuando la bajo y lo primero que recibió fue una patada en los testículos. Los seis hombres que estaban presentes expresaron el dolor que Bankotsu estaba sintiendo y Bankotsu lo único que pudo decir al tirarse al suelo fue "error, error" de manera repetidas-

Entro al baño para ver como estaba Sango muriéndose de la risa.

-¿Mareada?-Preguntó Sango mientras secaba sus manos con un poco de papel-

-Es un estúpido ¿Por qué me anda dando vueltas cuando traigo esta maldita cosa que si me muevo se me ve todo?-Dijo exaltada mientras entraba al baño. Sabía que Sango todavía estaba ahí porque la puerta no se había cerrado todavía-Pero debo aceptarlo cuando el y yo estamos siempre juntos es como que hacemos estupideces-Le bajo al baño mientras salía aun con cuidado-Luego Inuyasha estaba ahí ¿Lo recuerdas? Te hable de el con el que me besaba cada vez que estaba aburridas en las fiestas-Dijo mientras de repente sentía un fuerte jalón y una ruda mano pegada en la pared. El estaba molesto-

-Hey soy un adolescente caliente necesito a alguien con quien poder hacerlo y tu eres la única disponible y si bien recuerdo tu me propusiste lo de 'sin compromisos'-Evitó verlo a los ojos sintiéndose avergonzada. Y de solo sentir como el trataba de meter su mano por debajo del vestido eso la hizo enojar, lo aparto de el y lo abofeteo-

-¿Y quien fue el idiota que acepto?-Quería gritarle pero si hacía el mínimo ruido todas iban a entrar, lo empujo al baño de los paralíticos mientras escuchaba un par de risas femeninas. El con más facilidad se pego a ella, aunque el baño era espacioso los dos estaban en una esquina juntos-

En cuestión de minutos los dos comenzaron a besarse. Estaba enojada con el, y de repente dejo de besarlo al escuchar algo.

-Y que ridícula esa Kagome-Sintió ganas de salir, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió tomándola sin cuidado para pegarla a la pared del baño-

Empezaron a hacerlo solo porque estaban enojados. Fue el acto de sexo más rápido y placentero que había tenido con Inuyasha, era novata en hacerlo en los baños. Su mente estaba aun dando vueltas, y juraba que si el no la agarraba sus rodillas iban a temblar y se iba a caer, aun estaba recomponiéndose de ese pequeño acto. La dejo aun temblando mientras arreglaba su corbata y salía como si nada hubiera pasado afortunadamente nadie lo vio salir del baño, pero ella se quedo cubriendo sus hombros y con sus mejillas coloradas.

Su mente estaba tan mareada que no reaccionaba en esos momentos. ¿Cómo el podía iniciar y acabar todo en cuestión de segundos? Intento mantener su respiración, y después arregló su ropa interior. Salió del baño para ver su reflejo en el espejo, aun sus mejillas estaban coloradas pero decidió agitar su cabeza para hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos. Arregló su cabello aunque ya lo tenía ondulado era difícil saber si estaba arreglado o desarreglado, quito el labial que manchaba todo menos su boca, y para su sorpresa fue que no pensó si Inuyasha había usado o no un condón.

Y esa noche fue la única noche en que se acostó con Inuyasha, posiblemente el estaba aun molesto de tener que escuchar algo que era verdad pero no era su culpa que se divirtiera con Inuyasha. No se iba a disculpar porque si se lastimaban era el problema de ellos por tomarse las cosas en serio. Y si, le gustaba más cuando Inuyasha era imperativo en la cama.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

'_They said I'm falling behind, baby you know that's a lie'_

En mi mundo bizarro imagine que la escuela no era estresante y que los exámenes no contaban tanto pero descubrí que todo era un truco de mi mente.

ODIO LOS PUTOS EXAMENES me hacen estresarme D:

NO DESEO ESTRESARME. DESEO PASAR MATE, FISICA E HISTORIA! Me caga en la punta de la verga que el profe de mate no nos hubiera subido a noventa a todos, pinche viejo mamón y el colmo es que es con el que mejor nos portamos (somos nueve alumnos en mate).

"_God just kill me that would be a great gift"_

BY: WILLNIRA.


	3. Sorpresa

**Kagome's lover.**

**Notas previas:**

Una actitud positiva puede no resolver problemas, pero si puede molestar un chingo a todas las personas que están a tu alrededor.

"_I'm talkin' to myself at night because I didn't want to forget"_

**Capitulo 3: Sorpresas**

"_No tengo ni un poco de moral, y la verdad para salvar mi reputación no me importa a quien tenga que destrozar"_

_-Kagome Higurashi._

El siempre era precavido. ¿Por qué no podía embarazar a Kagome? Porque la gravedad lo decía ¿Y eso significaba? Que cada vez que se acostaba con ella procuraba que ella estuviera encima de el, era un mito aparte siempre utilizaba un condón. Era popular y debía de acudir a cualquier fiesta, mantuvo a esas dos señoritas a su lado mientras luego iba con las dos a un cuarto.

¿Cuántas veces iba a decir que Inuyasha no era el único? Siguió ocupada con su boca entre la entrepierna de un caballero, hasta después de que se acomodaba para besarlo. Se colocó encima de el mientras besaba su cuello y sentía como el la tocaba, Bankotsu siempre era el desesperado. El siempre sabía hacer los roces más eléctricos...

-Nadie debe saber esto-Dijo ella entre gemidos mientras sentía como el tocaba su cuerpo, le producía placer la forma en que el la tocaba. Sintió nostalgia porque al momento en que estaba haciendo esto sabía que la relación con Bankotsu iba a ser diferente, iban a estar más unidos y se iban a ver con deseo. Era incluso mejor amante que Inuyasha, mordió sus labios entre el placer que el creo cuando la penetro. Intento apretar ante la forma en que algo entraba a su cuerpo con dos bolsas sospechosas, pero el continuo susurrándole cosas a su oído. Nada de compromisos, lo que era una lástima porque desde siempre estuvo enamorada de Bankotsu-

Cuando termino de hacerlo con el entró al baño y abrió la llave del cuarto. Esa era la única forma en que el iba a verla, no como novia pero sino como algo más bajo. El iba a desear tener algo formar con alguien más decente que ella, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. ¿Por qué se enamoro de Bankotsu? De todos los hombres el era el único que entró a su corazón.

Mientras el fumaba un cigarrillo, ignoraba que dentro del baño estaba su amante llorando con su cuerpo temblando era obvio que ella necesitaba algo pero el era inmune a saber eso. Estuvo encima de ella dos veces, y las demás ella había estado siempre arriba era como lo dulce y lo agrio al mismo tiempo. Tiró la ceniza en el cenicero mientras sonreía. Kagome era excelente dando placer, sabía que hacer y deseaba que esta no fuera la última vez.

Le regalo una sonrisa a Kagome porque estaba bien.

Ella era un ángel solo que no podía parar de decir mentiras. Y después de Bankotsu estuvieron unos pequeños acostones, no sabía como no se avergonzaba. ¡Oh, claro! No era una zorra, mordió sus labios mientras se acostaba para ver un poco de televisión. Adoraba esos canales en los que pasaban películas sobre los 80's. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Llevaba dos semanas saliendo y festejando el hecho de que estaba soltera. Sus padres aun estaban rogándole por un poco de sensatez y maduración. No es que fuera inmadura es solo que sabía como divertirse, tomo una botella de vodka mientras comenzaba a servirse en grandes cantidades como si el licor fuera a desaparecer de su vaso. Lo bebía ya como si fuera agua, no iba a mentir muchas veces sintió que el alcohol ya no la satisfacía pero estaba temerosa a probar algo más fuerte y al probarlo saber que le gustaba.

Bebió hasta dejar la botella a la mitad, su papá entro con un socio mientras veía como estaba su hija bebiendo vodka.

-Ka...Kagome-Dijo su padre mientras ella sonreía y comenzaba a retirarse-¿Desde cuando eres una grande bebedora?-Preguntó su padre preocupado mientras Kagome solo tomaba la botella y se la llevaba ignorando los llamados de su padre; Simplemente era un día cualquiera sin nada que hacer sin nada que la sorprendiera de esa ciudad-

Porque así era esa ciudad ya nada sorprendía ¿Acaso había algo allá afuera? Y ella se encontraba viendo televisión.

Nadie iba a gastar su tiempo, atención y silencio en escucharla ¿Para que hacer lo mismo que ellos? Bebía porque oficialmente era amiga con derecho de Bankotsu. Amistades algo que posiblemente no tenía en verdad, estaba comenzando a tener sueño por tanto vodka. Y durmió como si fuera una niña de ocho años, nadie iba a gastar su atención y silencio para escucharla. Nada nuevo que escuchar y nada que ver, porque simplemente todo iba a ser igual. Sin sorpresas al final.

Ella siempre estaba al mando de su cuerpo pero muchas veces su cuerpo infectado la hacía ceder.

A veces sentía que estaba viviendo sin alguna estúpida razón. Y así empezó a festejar durante dos meses. Dos meses entre acostones con Inuyasha y Bankotsu solamente estaban ellos dos en esos momentos.

Con Inuyasha todo era más salvaje en cambio con Bankotsu sentía que todo era más tranquilo como si al tener sexo se dijeran lo importante que eran entre ellos.

Y así estuvo por dos meses, hasta que sintió ganas de vomitar y todo la mareaba.

-Algo anda mal-Pensó preocupada mientras tocaba su vientre y entonces en cuestión de segundos apartaba sus manos; Algo no le estaba gustando, es decir desde hace dos meses que no le llegaba la menstruación por una parte era genial pero por otra le preocupaba, tenía una vida sexual demasiado activa y...Dejo de preocuparse mientras iba a una farmacia y compraba una prueba de embarazo, a decir verdad su mano le tembló en ese tiempo-

**--**

Tenía que ser la más grande mentira de todas, deseaba llorar y aventar todo lo de su cuarto hasta destrozarlo. Golpeo con sus puños el suelo y se tiró a su cama para llorar hasta que se cansara, no sabía que hacer ni a quien decirle. Sacó su celular y le habló a Sango, ella era su mejor amiga y estaba segura de que a Sango podía confiarle cualquier cosa.

Tiró su cuerpo y cubrió su rostro con una almohada, desde hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba y ahora terminaba llorando por una estupidez. Sango llegó a su casa en cuanto pudo, llegó en ocho minutos con treinta y seis segundos y al ver lo destrozada que estaba su amiga se acercó para abrazarla y dejar que llorara hasta que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer y su cuerpo estuviera cansado como para dormir un rato.

-Estoy estúpidamente...embarazada-Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, cubrió sus ojos mientras veía la sorpresa en el rostro de su mejor amiga-¡Y no puedes decir nada!-Dijo mientras la señalaba-

-No diré nada pero... ¿Quién?-Preguntó Sango mientras Kagome cruzaba sus brazos y entonces se encogía de hombros para lanzarse a llorar sobre el cuerpo de Sango una vez más-¿No sabes?-Sango no sabía si reírse o lamentarse junto con su amiga-

Le contó su relación con Bankotsu y aparte le contó que era demasiado promiscua que termino enredándose con varios hombres su amiga estaba sorprendida ante todos los hombres que mencionaba en su vida solo habían unos quince pero los que habían dejado una huella eran Inuyasha, a decir verdad ya se estaba comenzando a cansar de Bankotsu.

-¿Abortaras?-Preguntó con temor Sango mientras veía a su amiga; No sabía que hacer su amiga estaba destrozada pensando en miles de cosas y ella simplemente la lastimaba con una estúpida pregunta. Se sintió cruel pero debía de platicar con su amiga de manera seria. Kagome siempre había sido de las que creían que nada les iba a pasar y tal vez este embarazo era algo bueno-

Estuvo a su lado escuchando las cosas que su amiga decía. Escucho sus ideas y sus planes que no había hecho, y luego se paniqueo porque sus padres todavía no sabían nada. Temerosa abrazó a Sango una vez más, y Sango estuvo ahí desde la mañana hasta la madrugada, conversando con su mejor amiga y sintiéndose más unida a ella porque conservaban un secreto.

Por supuesto que no iba a abortar. No sabía de quien era su hijo pero a su mente solo vino el rostro de una persona. Hizo la llamada, iba a hacer lo necesario para que _el _se hiciera cargo.

Su corazón dejo de latir cuando lo vio entrar a su cuarto, se veía tan guapo y tan diferente. Se veía preocupado, mordió sus labios y tomo asiento aun no asimilaba que estaba embarazada. En realidad llevaba tres días tratando de asimilarlo, la única persona que sabía de eso era Sango y estaba por decirle a Inuyasha sus padres no tenían sospecha alguna de lo que le estaba pasando y eso era lo mejor.

Tomo aire, y miró a Inuyasha.

-¿Desesperada por hacerlo aquí?-Estaba segura de que habló la arrogancia de Inuyasha, cerró sus ojos mientras negaba era como si su voz se le hubiera ido. El hijo tenía que ser de Inuyasha es decir con el se había acostado más veces y, aunque no fuera su hijo no iba a tener un hijo sola. Bankotsu era demasiado marihuana como para ser padre e Inuyasha era un poco más decente que Bankotsu-

-Yo...estoy...-No deseaba decirlo, pero debía hacerlo. Sonrió en su mente mientras comenzaba a llorar era su momento o nunca-embarazada-Supuso que Inuyasha se quedo sin saber que decir-

¡Jamás había esperado algo así! Es decir su cabeza estaba girando evitó la mirada de Kagome mientras se levantaba. Se sentía como si un niño ciego hubiera estado jugando cartas mientras hacía trampa.

Intento decir algo inteligente y lo más inteligente que salió de su boca fue un "¿Es mío?" posiblemente eso era rudo y volvería más loca a Kagome pero no podía andar por ahí embarazando mujeres.

-Yo siempre use condón-¡Esto era grande! El solo quería el _amor_ de Kagome no un hijo-

Era muy joven para casarse ¿Qué iban a decir de el? Estaba perdiendo el oxigeno y comenzaba a ponerse paranoico. Creyendo que ya todos sabían su secreto, la falta de oxigeno era grande. Se desmayo enfrente de Kagome.

Kagome ni siquiera podía creer que Inuyasha se había desmayado, hubiera esperado un insulto algo pero no que el se hubiera desmayado.

-"Con este idiota planeas casarte"-Pensó mientras lo veía todo tirado le tocó con su zapatilla el pecho y en cuestión de segundos el despertó, regresó a sentarse mientras comenzaba a llorar. La verdad estaba asustada, y no dudaba que el no lo estuviera es decir tenían veintiún años y ya tenían una gran responsabilidad-

El la miró con sus ojos dorados asustado.

-"Perdóname"-Pensó Kagome mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar sobre su regazo asustada, obviamente estaba fingiendo todo esto pero no podía quedarse sin su idiota que fingiera ser el padre de su hijo-

No se sentía mal porque de hecho le estaba haciendo a Inuyasha un favor, el estaba enamorado de ella así que iba a ser perfecto ella renunciaría a sus aventuras y diversión tratándole de serle fiel a Inuyasha mientras el se dignaba a hacer lo mejor sabía hacer. (Darle placer).

-¿Por qué no te cuidaste?-El quería gritarlo pero no podía hacerlo porque esto solo iba a alterar las cosas entre ellos-"¿Qué demonios he hecho?"-Se preguntó el en su mente mientras Kagome lo abrazaba aun más-Vámonos tu y yo a otro lugar les diremos a nuestros padres y...-Kagome simplemente asintió sujetando su mano con la de el; Inuyasha era demasiado tonto. Sonrió en su mente mientras continuaba fingiendo y asintiendo-Todo estará bien...-Y la abrazó para darle apoyo, pero ella ya sabía que el iba a aceptar ¿Por qué? Porque una mujer es calculadora y sabe predecir como manejar a un hombre claro si es que cuentas con los movimientos adecuados-

¿Qué tipos de hombres hay en el mundo?

Solamente una clase de hombres. Todos son iguales, todos piensan lo mismo. ¿El seductor? Por dios esos tipos escoden sus problemas en la cama, todos esos traumas que los atormentan son su sombra y el tener más mujeres en su cama es la forma de ir superando sus traumas.

Un hombre presume a sus conquistas como si fuera una presentación en Power Point. Les gustan tres cosas: el futbol, las mujeres y la cerveza. A veces los hombres prefieren pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y al momento de llegar a sus casas desean tener a su mujer desnuda con las piernas abiertas.

¿Cómo manipular a un hombre?

Un hombre es débil con las lágrimas. Y es enserio, experiencia propia querido lectores.

Mientras Kagome sostenía su cruel acto para amarrar a un hombre que NO amaba en esos momentos, los dos salieron de su habitación para ir y hablar con los padres de Kagome. Los ojos de Kagome estaban irritados de tantas falsas lágrimas, pero ella no era la mala del cuento. En verdad no, le estaba haciendo un favor a Inuyasha.

Los padres de Kagome estaban en la oficina preocupados de ver a su hija llorando, el padre de Kagome tomo de las solapas a Inuyasha mientras su mamá abrazaba a su hija pero Kagome estaba aun llorando.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-Preguntó el padre de Kagome. La muchacha jamás había visto a su padre tan enojado y estaba segura de que eso era nada-

-¡Papá!-Dijo la muchacha mientras iba con su padre y lo abrazaba. Con solo escuchar el papá el señor Higurashi se tranquilizo un poco-Yo estoy embarazada-Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome y los padres de Kagome se asustaron, su pequeña hija...Su madre se cubrió su boca y su papá se sentó en el sofá con tanta tranquilidad que a Kagome le asusto-

-Yo me quedaré con Kagome...Yo...-Inuyasha no hallaba que decir al momento de decir eso estaba terminando con su vida de jugador y de amante de muchas señoritas-

-¿No es una jodida broma?-Preguntó su papá mientras Kagome negaba e Inuyasha la abrazaba-

No era una broma porque nadie se estaba riendo pensó el padre de Kagome. Y hubo un grande silencio. Todos se estaban viendo, la mamá de Kagome fue la primera en romper el silencio...

-Felicidades-Dijo la mamá de Kagome con una falsa sonrisa que a Kagome le dolió en el alma-Es difícil ya que los dos son blanco de los medios-Los dos jóvenes asintieron-Tendrán que irse del país, Kagome te irás a América y después de unos días Inuyasha se irá contigo-Los dos asintieron al parecer la mamá de Kagome era la única que estaba siendo creativa al darle ideas-

-¡No me quiero separar de ustedes!-Para Kagome esto solo era un chantaje para que sus padres le siguieran mandando dinero y ayudando-

-¡Es lo mejor!-Dijo su mamá mientras continuaba abrazando a su hija y limpiándole las lágrimas-

Los padres de Inuyasha se tomaron peor la situación, su padre principalmente lo abofeteo y se rehusaba a creer que ese hijo era su nieto pero la mamá de Inuyasha estaba completamente feliz de tener un nieto y a decir verdad le importaba muy poco lo que su esposo pensara. A las dos semanas Kagome y Sango se fueron a Estados Unidos diciéndole a la prensa que iban a ir a estudiar el lenguaje, después de dos semanas Inuyasha también fue a Estados Unidos encontrándose con una Kagome delgada y ojerosa.

Si la verdad es que Kagome estaba embarazada de dos meses con una semana, cuatro horas y cincuenta segundos.

Vivían en una casa de los padres de Kagome. Inuyasha tenía un trato con los padres de Kagome el cual la muchacha no se debía enterar.

Y su preocupación aumento cuando lo recordó.

"_Puedes casarte con mi hija, pero si la lástimas olvídate de ella"_

"_¿Cómo lastimar a la persona que he amado durante varios años, señor?"_

Era la oportunidad perfecta para estar con la mujer que lo rechazaba y lo utilizaba y no estaba afectado por eso.

Sonrisas fingidas era lo que le estaba dando a Inuyasha. Su boda fue solamente por papeles y solo Sango fue testigo de eso.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Iba a vomitar si escuchaba esa pregunta de nuevo, dormían juntos solo por si ella necesitaba algo. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha no deseaba al bebe y ella solamente trataba de no darle tanta importancia pero ¿Cómo no darle importancia a algo que estaba creciendo dentro de ti?-

-Si me vuelves a preguntar eso te juro que te vomito encima-La retó mientras el sonreía de manera débil, era como si tuvieran más años encima-

-Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pensar que fui el peor de todas tus aventuras y terminar así jamás me espere algo como esto-Kagome dejo soltar un suspiro, extrañaba el hecho de salir de fiesta todos los días y terminar vomitando el alcohol en su baño-

-Yo también tenía cosas que hacer no eres el único-Le respondió mientras acomodaba su almohada para irse a dormir-

-¿Acostarte con todo Japón era una de las cosas que deseabas hacer?-Se sintió ofendida ante esa forma en que el dijo esa oración, lo estaba odiando tanto...La arrogancia y el descaro, lo empujo hasta tirarlo de la cama-

-¡LARGATE!-Le gritó mientras veía como ella estaba comenzando a tener lágrimas en sus ojos, para el este tipo de lágrimas eran diferentes. Más reales pero tal vez era su imaginación-

Después de todo el escuchaba que en esas noches cuando fingía dormir ella estaba llorando hasta quedarse dormida, el sabor a sal estaba en su almohada y el solo era el soporte que la sujetaba.

-Yo no pedí que algo así pasara...Ni tu ni yo y fue un _error_ de los dos-Ella asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-

¿Qué más se le llama a un descuido de dos personas?

-Solo déjame sola...-Esta noche iba a soltar el llanto que tanto deseaba soltar, se giró y le dio la espalda para así desmoronarse ella sola pero sintió los brazos de Inuyasha a su alrededor algo que no esperó. Brazos fuertes que le prometían protección que ella negaba o rechazaba-

-Esta noche puedes llorar...-Ella aceptó su gesto y lloró sobre su regazo, estaba segura de que el se iba a burlar por lo débil que era pero simplemente lloró sobre el regazo de Inuyasha hasta que se quedo dormida y cuando despertó sintió los brazos de Inuyasha aun sobre ella-

¿Por qué la vida era así con ella?

Solo bebía y se divertía ¿Por qué debía de estar embarazada cuando solo estaba teniendo buenos tiempos con su vida? Se levanto de su cama mientras llegaba al pasillo y observaba las grandes escaleras, todo esto terminaría si fingía que se tropezaba. No deseaba un hijo a esa edad, no deseaba estar con Inuyasha.

No deseaba estar en América.

Contó hasta tres para aventarse, pero antes de lograr aventarse se detuvo. Llamarla loca pero estaba desesperada, cuando por fin había decidido aventarse el llegó para rescatarla y sujetarla fuertemente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Preguntó el asustado mientras la alejaba de las escaleras, ella tuvo otro ataque de nervios-

-¡YO NO DESEO UN HIJO! UN HIJO QUE NO VOY A QUERER ¿PARA QUE LO QUIERO?-Gritó mientras Inuyasha apretaba su puño y la abofeteaba haciendo que ella dejara de llorar-

-¡Yo tampoco lo ordene! Pero esto es solo una prueba, seré un buen padre y estaré contigo porque yo...-Cortó sus palabras para sorpresa de Kagome y continuo abrazándola para hacer que el dolor que ella sentía fuera menos pesado-"te amo"-Pensó el final de la frase para el mientras le besaba la frente y la mantenía en sus brazos-

Ella creía que el estaba con ella por obligación pero que equivocada estaba. Demasiado equivocada.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A:**

**Uhm, lo hubiera hecho mejor pero tengo que estudiar. Ugh!**

**Odio la escuela U,u**

"_They call me a __**bitch**__ and they have no idea how __**bitch**__ I am"_

DEJEN REVIEWS!

BY: WILLNIRA.


	4. Ilusamente feliz

**Kagome's Lover.**

_Notas previas:_

_Here I am waiting for your love. _

"_Destrozando esos corazones en la pista de baile"_

**Capitulo**** cuatro: ilusamente feliz**

"_Solo me he enamorado de una mujer, y esa mujer me utiliza y no saben lo mucho que me gusta que me use"_

_-Inuyasha Taisho. _

¡Basta de fingir! Era lo que se estaba gritando en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba fingiendo? No estaba fingiendo nada, todo era verdad no deseaba un hijo. Deseaba volver a atrás y detenerse, deseaba tantas cosas. Bebió el café que se le había enfriado por andar pensando en cosas sin importancias, ayer Inuyasha había llegado ebrio. Se le había tirado encima y había besado su cuello, jamás le había dado asco Inuyasha pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Aun sentía su lengua en su cuello. Deseaba quitarse esa sensación pero solo lo veía a los ojos y su mente regresaba a tener el recuerdo de la lengua de Inuyasha sobre su cuello, hace menos de un año era la cosa que todos deseaban. Ahora estaba casada y no sabía que iba a ser de ella. Salió de la casa sin darle aviso a Inuyasha, fue a ver la ropa y se compró un par de atuendos para cuando su estomago le creciera, era como si todas las mujeres embarazadas se hubieran reunido en el centro comercial. Tomo asiento en un café, pidió un café con un panecillo. Y pudo sentir como el muchacho le dio esa mirada, mordió su labio y sintió que su autoestima estaba en aumento pero cometió un ligero error y ese fue levantar su mano izquierda y demostrar el anillo de casada que estaba usando.

-"Rayos"-Pensó mientras bebía el café de manera lenta, no hubo más de esas miradas que abrían paso a la seducción y que atraían a una mujer a indagar un mundo desconocido entre un hombre y una mujer; Escuchó de una señora la ilusión que sentía de ser madre, su barriga era enorme y la verdad no se veía linda embarazada. Pagó el café y dejo el panecillo a medias mientras comenzaba a irse, solo esperaba no verse fea. Pudo ver a un señor con su hijo arriba de su espalda mientras reía y besaba la frente a su papá. De acuerdo no era una perra sin sentimientos, y eso le conmovió el corazón-

Algo le decía en su cabeza que debía de enamorarse de Inuyasha y debía hacerlo rápido.

Compró un par de revistas sobre embarazadas y se sentó en una banca de la plaza, viendo a la gente pasar y tratando de concentrarse. No llevaba ni la decima página cuando se levanto de manera molesta para ir a casa, miró su reloj y descubrió que solo faltaban un par de minutos para la hora de la comida, subió a su carro para regresar a casa. Inuyasha no estaba en la casa, así que ella tuvo que prepararse su comida.

Jamás fue buena cocinando así que utilizo comida instantánea y después consumió una manzana. Ya que necesitaba comer cosas saludables, lavo los platos y entonces cayó en cuenta de que parecía una ama de casa. El teléfono sonó y fue apresurada a contestarlo.

-_Si mamá estoy muy bien... ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?_-Le fascinaba escuchar la voz de su madre en un Lunes por la tarde, duró una media hora hablando con su mamá. Cosas triviales, nada que pudiera alterarla-

Usaba parches para dejar de fumar y consumía chicles para la ansiedad. Y aunque no le gustara Inuyasha no sabía porque pero necesitaba verlo, era una ansiedad una ansiedad que no se podía curar con un par de chicles.

Subió a su cuarto para acostarse y leer esas revistas que había comprado. Leyó esas revistas como si fueran revistas de chismes, había comprado un libro de nombres para los bebes; Poco a poco se entusiasmaba de tener a un bebe dentro de ella, pero solo estaba un poco entusiasmada. La verdad si se sintió horrible cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada pero ya estaba aceptándolo.

Se había quedado dormido con un libro encima de su rostro, y despertó en la media noche para aun ver que Inuyasha no había llegado. Dejo el libro escondido en su buró y fue a agarrar su celular, ni siquiera había una llamada de Inuyasha. Fue a la sala con su celular en su mano, la sangre dejo de circularle por la mano debido a la manera tan fuerte en que estaba agarrando su celular. Inuyasha aun no llegaba, fue a la cocina y le preparo algo de comer, demoró quince minutos para hacerle una cena decente, se quedo esperando sentada en la silla de la mesa para comer, aun sosteniendo su celular.

Pobre tonta ilusa, pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

El leyó a las cuatro de la mañana viendo la cena que había en la mesa y una Kagome que estaba durmiendo aun sosteniendo su celular. Negó con su cabeza, mientras iba y se acercaba para cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto.

-Uhmm...Inuyasha...-Se sintió feliz de escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de Kagome y aun más cuando ella sonrió en sus sueños, la acomodo en la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. Era una noche fresca, se deshizo la corbata y se desabrocho los primeros dos botones de su camiseta. Fue a la mesa y comió su cena fría, no podía quejarse ella le había preparado la cena y lo había esperado hasta quedarse dormida. Era feliz. _Ilusamente feliz_-

Se durmió acostándose cerca de Kagome. Soñando en la familia de tres personas que iban a ser dentro de seis meses.

Durmió escondiendo sus sentimientos, y abrazó a su mujer de manera protectora. Los rayos del sol se colaron de manera traviesa a la mañana siguiente, pero ninguno de los dos despertó, el repartidos de periódicos les aventó el periódico en la entrada de su casa. Mientras las otras familias desayunaban a las siete de la mañana, ellos dos estaban durmiendo.

El deseaba en sus sueños que ella soñara con el. El deseaba ser el héroe de la historia de Kagome, pero solo era un personaje que estaba casado con una mujer difícil de sorprender y difícil de complacer.

Existía el amor pero solo proveniente de una persona, y esa persona era el. Dieron las diez con diez y fue cuando ella despertó, estirando su cuerpo adolorido de haber dormido en la silla y al despertar vio que estaba en su cama e Inuyasha durmiendo a su lado, jamás había observado aun Inuyasha durmiendo, posiblemente porque todas esas veces en que visitaba a Inuyasha solo hacían su negocio y luego se iba. Ignorando que entre los dos hubiera creado una conexión más allá del placer.

No se veía mal durmiendo.

Su corazón dejo escapar un par de latidos que ella descubrió cuando acercaba su rostro más con el de Inuyasha, se aparto bruscamente mientras se levantaba para meterse a bañar.

¡Ella no era una idiota como para no saber que el había estado con otra mujer! Lavó su cabello bruscamente pensando en que clase de cosas Inuyasha había hecho, rasuro sus piernas porque una mujer siempre debe de estar presentable. La figura femenina se transparentaba por la puerta de la regadera. Escuchó como Inuyasha hacia del baño, y como le bajaba al baño después. Termino de bañarse en cinco minutos, y al abrir la puerta descubrió que Inuyasha estaba sentado en el retrete leyendo el periódico. No parecía que estuviera haciendo del baño, lo que era bueno.

Cubrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la mirada dorada pesada sobre ella, y el formó una sonrisa divertida que la cautivo.

-He visto lo suficiente no debes avergonzarte-Le dijo de manera coqueta mientras Kagome salía apresurada del baño para irse a cambiar. ¡Por supuesto que deseaba saber que había hecho el ayer! Pero no iba a preguntarle, de acuerdo iba a preguntarle de manera casual, busco las mejores palabras para preguntárselo. No deseaba sonar como esas mujeres celosas e inseguras de si mismas que dudaban de su esposo.-¿Qué hiciste ayer?-Esa era una buena pregunta, directa y sin molestia-

-Nada...-Respondió el mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos y entonces colocaba sus medias negras, lo escuchó reírse y fue entonces en que se giro y apunto en el pecho de Inuyasha-

-No vas a verme la cara de tonta Inuyasha-Dijo de manera molesta mientras el sujetaba su mano de manera ruda. Era fácil la forma en que podía hacerlo cambiar de estado de animo-Si viste a otra solo dímelo-Se reía de esa idea ¿Estar celosa? Si claro-O en lugar de otra fue...otro-Inuyasha no toleraba que Kagome se burlara de el, así que apretó aun más la mano de Kagome hasta que vio el rostro inconforme de Kagome-

-Se que te burlaste mucho de mi, pero eso fue_ antes_...Ahora las cosas cambian querida Kagome Taisho-Se sentía estúpida, y demasiado molesta-¿Acaso te sentiste sola, querida Kagome?-Y el también se burlaba de ella, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que el continuara burlándose. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo un seco 'no' el soltó su mano desilusionado mientras se encerraba en el baño para meterse a bañar-

Kagome termino de maquillar su rostro y miró su reflejo en el espejo. La blusa o vestido holgado disimulaba ya la panza que comenzaba a crecerle, toco sus senos viendo que ya estaban comenzando a crecer.

Jamás había tenido los senos tan grandes, y sintió que su sensualidad estaba aumentando. Bajo a la cocina para prepararse un poco de café y tostarse un pan. El bajo y cuando menos se lo espero ya había salido de la casa, sin decir adiós o sin desayunar. Fue a la sala para seguir leyendo esos libros que había comprado.

**--**

Si solo ella fuera un poco más honesta consigo mismo, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Ella estaba acostumbrada a toda clase de hombres, los rudos y los que se creían superiores a la especie femenina. La verdad el día de ayer se había ido a un bar a ver un juego de futbol, bebió cerveza en un grande tarro mientras admiraba la espuma que esta creaba.

Ahí conoció a una hermosa mesera que le coqueteaba a la mayoría de clientes, cabello rubio, pecas graciosas y labios carnosos. Era una maravilla de mujer, el único defecto es que no era Kagome. También se hizo amigo de un joven de su edad. Necesitaba amigos y necesitaba fiestas porque jamás fue lo suyo el estar en casa las veinticuatro horas.

Ahí se quedo dos horas, hasta que termino el juego de futbol celebro con su nuevo amigo llamado Miroku un muchacho de Japón que era demasiado agradable. No lo conocía pero solo sabía que los dos eran admiradores del _Barcelona_.

Con tres cervezas y después su compañero de futbol. Salió de ese bar para ir a la plaza y ver a varias personas caminar con su pareja, lo que el daría por tener una cita con Kagome. Fue a la librería y hojeo un par de libros sobre las mujeres embarazadas, desgraciadamente no estaba preparado para la hora en que su hijo o hija fuera a nacer. Perdió todo el día haciendo nada, viendo a la gente pasar enfrente de el. Unas muchachas lo vieron y le sonrieron, y volvieron a pasar para volverlo a ver otra vez. El llamaba la atención porque parecía ser un modelo del extranjero, con su cuerpo no tan fuerte y sus facciones delicadas.

-¿Estas solo?-Preguntó una mujer mientras el la miraba de manera aburrida, todas las mujeres eran iguales a las demás pero para el Kagome era un rompecabezas. Un rompecabezas que cuando descubría una parte simplemente lo demás se volvía más complicado-

-Si-Respondió de una manera ruda que hizo a la muchacha sentir como si quisiera escupir su corazón y entregárselo a Inuyasha. Bastó una mirada y una sonrisa para encantarla. Como desearía encantar a Kagome de esa manera.-

Los días siguieron pasando, siempre regresaba tarde. Oliendo a alcohol y a tabaco, y siempre estaba la mesa ahora vacía pero Kagome siempre estaba esperándolo con un reloj enfrente de su cabeza, siempre la cargaba y la acostaba en la cama. A veces no lo veía al despertar y eso le dolía.

A la mañana siguiente ella despertó apresurada, entro al baño y lo vio le abrió la puerta y lo sorprendió. Su corazón latió de manera agresiva al verlo completamente desnudo, el levanto su ceja de manera coqueta.

-¿Quieres algo?-¿Querer? Un ser humano siempre iba a querer algo, ¿Por qué no podía expresarse mejor? Mordió su labio, o mejor dicho lo sintió temblar. Si había algo que quería-

-¿Es necesario que te vayas en las mañanas y regreses tan tarde?-Preguntó mientras el asomaba un poco su cabeza para estar más cerca de Kagome. Estaba descifrando el rostro de Kagome que dentro de unos años iba a poder descifrar mejor, pero debía aprender-

-Tu dices...-Dijo el de manera arrogante, el corazón de Kagome latió aun más. Jamás había latido tanto, solo latió así y esa vez fue cuando Bankotsu dijo que se veía hermosa en un vestida rosa-Si me quedo o me voy-¿En verdad deseaba que se fuera? Apretó su puño mientras agachaba su mirada y en cuestión de segundos la subía. Llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, y se sentía sola. Llevaba días pidiendo que Inuyasha estuviera con ella-

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo...-Dijo en un susurro que el escuchó demasiado bien, el dolor que el había oprimido se deshizo. La cargó entusiasmado y la metió en la regadera, el agua poco a poco los empapo a los dos. Ella siempre fue agresiva pero estaba avergonzada por lo que había dicho, la beso lentamente y luego ella contesto su beso de manera apasionada. La ropa de Kagome cayo al suelo, mientras el la abrazaba sin querer dejarla ir. Aun no estaba listo para decirle sus sentimientos, primero debía entenderla-

La baño como si se tratara de un bebe, acaricio la piel limpia de su esposa mientras plantaba pequeños besos sobre su cuerpo. Dejo un morete en su cuello mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que a ella le fascino.

-Esto es prueba de que eres mi mujer-Inuyasha era posesivo. Una característica más que ella aprendía de el-Y si desaparece te la volveré a poner-Sonaba tan seguro de que ella iba a desear volver a sentir los labios de Inuyasha en su cuello-

Se cambio apresurada mientras tocaba la parte donde estaba su morete.

-Es injusto-Se quejo mientras tosía un poco, era increíble que ella estuviera con alguien como el. Guapo, rico y buena persona-¿Qué piensas de mi?-Preguntó cuando termino de ponerse su zapatilla izquierda-

-Eres sexy, buena persona...-En realidad podía decir miles de cualidad-atrevida, y demasiado incorrecta para mi-No era una niña bien lo que le gustaba. No era aburrida y si pudiera decirle más características que el adoraba de ella posiblemente no iba a terminar-Te gusta la cerveza y ver el futbol...-Ella sonrió mientras se sorprendía, jamás le había dicho a Inuyasha que le gustaba el futbol-Tu camisa del Barcelona lo explica todo-Kagome se sintió como una niña pequeña, la cual apenas había descubierto un dulce-¿Por qué yo?-Preguntó el mientras Kagome dejaba de sonreír para ver a Inuyasha-

El estaba preocupado por la respuesta que ella pudo dar.

-Todas te deseaban ¿Por qué yo no?-Levanto su ceja, creando en Inuyasha la duda-¡Eres el hombre más deseado de Japón no podía dejarte ir!-Y ante eso tuvo que reír-¿Por qué te estuviste yendo?-Preguntó mientras el tomaba su mano y la besaba-

-Por que nadie te había dejado, todos te seguían...A veces una persona debe de hacer muchas cosas malas...-Era una plática de descubrimientos, el odiaba que ella odiara la responsabilidad. Sabía que ella había hecho cosas de las que el solamente había soñado, pero no deseaba descubrir sus intimidades. El había ganado entre todos esos hombres-

-Sigues siendo un idiota...-Mi idiota, debió agregar-

-¿Quieres salir?-Preguntó mientras ella asentía. Ella le arregló las cosas de el que no le agradaban, le quito esas calcetas rosas que no combinaban con su short deportivo y le dio ropa que le iba a dar más estilo. Eran la pareja perfecta, pero ella aun seguía sin amarlo, el manejo para llevarla al zoológico. Estaban teniendo una cita perfecta, aunque el solo creía que era una cita para el. Para ella era como ir al zoológico con un amigo-

Se entusiasmo de ver todos los animales, leones, monos y jirafas. Había aprendido que ella amaba los leones.

-¡Ve eso!-Dijo Kagome mientras veía como rugía el león entusiasmada, Inuyasha miró a su lado y vio a una niña tratando de ver algo pero no podía ver muy bien así que soltó la mano de Kagome para cargar a la niña y ayudarla a que pudiera ver mejor-

-Gracias-Dijo su mamá mientras la niña se entusiasmaba aun más, Kagome miró como Inuyasha lucía bien con una niña en sus manos ¿Así se vería con su hijo? No lo sabía pero estaba segura de algo, y ese algo era que Inuyasha no era una mala persona. El le compró una gorra de que habían visitado el zoológico, le compró algodón de azúcar y tomo su mano en todo momento-

Las mujeres miraban deseosas a Inuyasha y los muchachos deseaban poder hablar con Kagome. Y fue que la dejo un par de momentos para ir a atender una llamada, ella esperó sentada en la banca mientras comía su algodón de azúcar. Dos muchachos más jóvenes que ella se acercaron, sentándose a lado de Kagome y para su desagrado uno de ellos puso su mano en la pierna de Kagome.

-Te doy dos segundos para que quites tu asquerosa mano-Dijo Kagome molesta mientras el muchacho solo subía la mano aun más y el otro reía diciendo alguna estupidez. Estúpidos idiotas, pensó Kagome mientras ponía el algodón de azúcar en la cara de uno-

-¡Perra!-Dijo el muchacho mientras los dos se acercaban bruscamente a ella-

-¿Qué?-Kagome era muy buena lidiando con esa clase de hombres, podría patearles el trasero-Insulta a tu madre piojoso-Le trono sus dedos mientras el otro reía ante la forma en que su amigo estaba siendo humillado-

El muchacho la tomo de la mano para jalarla bruscamente repetían que querían jugar con ella, pero a ella le dolía su brazo. Inuyasha llegó en el tiempo exacto en que vio como estaban jalando a su esposa, puso su mano en donde ese hombre estaba tocando a Kagome y los miró molestos.

-Suelta a mi esposa...-No debía repetir dos veces las cosas, el jamás repetía las cosas. Los dos adolescentes no se asustaron al contrario solo provocaron a Inuyasha y lo que recibieron fueron insultos por parte de Kagome y un grande susto por parte de Inuyasha; Los dos esposos se alejaron con una sonrisa, Kagome no dudaba de su protección-¿Te duele?-Preguntó al ver la muñeca roja de Kagome-

A pesar de que sucedió ese momento, los dos se divirtieron. Ella debía reconocer que jamás había tenido esas salidas a las cuales sus amigos posiblemente llamarían infantiles, no hubo alcohol o aroma a cigarro.

-Mira...-Dijo mientras señalaba el cielo y cuando ella miró hacía arriba la beso. Ella se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos, y el sintió entusiasmo cuando ella continuo el beso-

Era como si los dos tuvieran un día sano.

Todo lo estaban haciendo juntos, con sus ojos puestos en cualquier cosa eran la pareja perfecta ante los ojos del publico; Por primera vez Kagome se agrado en la historia, por primera vez su personaje le agradaba. Y caminó, corrió siempre sujetándose de la mano de Inuyasha y sonrió para ella misma, algo le decía que el siempre iba a sujetar su mano.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Me molesta la forma en que ella hace un drama de su vida, miren mi vida. Esta peor que la de ella. No me gusta su dramatismo, me provoca nauseas.

**Dejen reviews.**

"_Estaba confundida olvidando rostros y nombres"_

**By.Willnira.**


	5. Te amo

**Kagome's Lover**

_Notas previas:_

La menstruación es una excusa que se nos dio a las mujeres para actuar como hombres una semana cada mes.

**Capitulo 5: te amo**

"_Algunos quieren ser las victimas de su propio cuento,_

_Por desgracia yo también"_

Cada vez su estomago crecía más, y la verdad le molestaba que ya no pudiera ver sus pies. Sus pies estaban hinchados y adoloridos. ¿Saben que es lo divertido de ser ricos? Que el dinero les sobra. Ya no podía caminar tanto, y de hecho ya le daba miedo hasta bajar las escaleras por temor a resbalarse y caer. Se sonrojo al recordar la noche anterior, y se le quitaron las ganas de dormir esa tarde, Inuyasha estaba viendo con un amigo el futbol en el cuarto de entretenimiento y ella estaba sonrojada en la cama, acostada en una pose incomoda.

-Que pena...-Murmuró mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas, y después dejo de sonreír como niña boba para caer en cuenta que estaba sonrojada-¡Me estoy sonrojando, yo jamás me sonrojo!-Deseaba golpear sus mejillas pero eso iba a doler, y se sintió aun más avergonzada de tener sus mejillas rojas-Bueno...Yo...-Deseaba que no hubiera ocurrido lo de la noche anterior-

Y continúo hundiéndose en el mar de la vergüenza.

_Flash Back._

¡Claro que la noche era perfecta! Y sus hormonas estaban sueltas dentro de su cuerpo femenino, con su gigante estomago deseaba tanto tener sexo. Según la ginecóloga era normal querer tener relaciones sexuales estando embarazada. Primero comenzó a incitar a Inuyasha, a enviarle esas indirectas porque no iba a decirle salvajemente "¡Hazme el amor!" ella jamás era rogona con los hombres y esa no iba a ser lo que iba a pasar.

Y el entendió la indirecta, se ahorro palabras y el comenzó con la acción.

Beso su cuello y trato de no molestarla en esa posición. El encima de ella comenzando a desvestir a su esposa y a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, todo era tan dulce que hasta las abejas hubieran ido a molestarlos de tanta miel que estaban experimentando los dos. En sentido literario.

Todo empezó como un divertido juego en el que primero los besos eran cálidos y después los dos peleaban por saber quien besaba mejor; El metió sus manos y acarició el cuerpo ya grande de Kagome, ella estaba avergonzada de que el la estuviera viendo porque estaba gorda pero le susurró que se veía hermosa embarazada y si sonrojo aumento un poco más.

Cuando los dos estuvieron ya desnudos y estaban en lo suyo, el decidió detenerle el más grandioso orgasmo que una embarazada puede experimentar.

-No, no podemos hacer esto...-Dijo Inuyasha aun jadeante, y aunque el todavía no llegaba al orgasmo no estaba ni un poco sonrojado o avergonzado. Y Kagome estaba molesta-

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó ella mientras lo miraba con deseo, ambos pechos subían y bajaban de manera desesperada y ella estaba desesperaba. ¡Estuvo tan jodidamente cerca de llegar al orgasmo! Y ese bastardo se lo había impedido-

-¡Siento que estoy golpeando a mi hija!-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos-¿Qué va a decir cuando crezca y tenga un poso en su cabeza?-Kagome deseaba reírse pero el sonaba demasiado enserio, bueno los dos eran inexpertos y en verdad no tenían idea si las embestidas iban a provocarle eso a su bebe-

-¡NO LA TIENES TAN GRANDE, _CONTINUEMOS_!-Gritó ella desesperada mientras el la miraba ofendido. Y de nuevo volvieron a continuar pero no en esa posición. Más bien ella estaba con su cuerpo volteando hacia la derecha y el estaba detrás de ella acariciando su estomago, y penetrándola varias veces. Y cuando el se detuvo ella entonces mordió su labio molesta-

-Claro que la tengo grande, y ya no tengo ganas-Dijo el mientras los dos regresaban a dormirse. Obviamente que durmieron un poco frustrados, el más porque la falta de sexo lo estaba aniquilando al igual que ella-

_End of Flash Back._

Aun no deseaba ver el rostro de Inuyasha, no deseaba encontrarse con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos que podían ver a través de ella. Simplemente no estaba lista para saber que clase de ojos se iba a encontrar. Ni siquiera sabía si el estaba enfadado o contento. Decidió dormir un rato, pero cada vez recordaba lo que había pasado ayer con Inuyasha y todo paso simplemente por su urgencia de querer tener sexo.

Se estaba sintiendo como una adolescente que le negaba una noche de pasión a su novio; Y odiaba sentirse así.

Se quedo en su cuarto, con la sabana cubriéndole el rostro y escuchando el sonido de la televisión como su acompañante. Cuando la puerta se abrió fingió que estaba durmiendo, pero no pudo continuar su falsa cuando sintió que algo húmedo salía de su cuerpo. Y no esencialmente por la boca, se levanto asustada cuando vio que el agua era la fuente.

Iba a tener a su bebe, y estaba comenzando a asustarse. El aire le faltaba y necesitaba tomar aire, Inuyasha levantó su ceja fingiendo que no le importaba y se preocupo un poco cuando la vio levantarse con brusquedad.

-¡Ya, ya!-Dijo asustada mientras miraba su reloj, y luego comenzaba a sentirse mareada. El simplemente vio como ella estaba asustada y temblando-Va a...nacer...-Aun no podía creer lo que ella misma estaba diciendo-

Y el día fue aun más lento, el la cargó para comenzar a llevarla a su carro. Escuchándola gemir y gritar como si desgarraran todas sus entrañas. Y fue un largo camino al hospital, ella gimiendo de dolor y no de placer lo que le preocupaba. Estaba nervioso y más de dos veces se paso una preventiva. La llevó cargando, ya que ella no podía caminar. Las rodillas se le doblaban, y ella necesitaba con sus brazos retener lo que quería salir; La verdad no sabían que iban a tener y aparte el bebe o la bebe se había adelantado un mes.

Llegó pidiendo ayuda como desquiciado, y la enfermera fue por el ginecólogo que los atendía y por otros doctores. Ella estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha retorciéndose de dolor, mordiendo su propia dentadura para poder aguantar el dolor pero eso no ayudaba en nada. Ni siquiera los susurros de Inuyasha.

-Vas a estar bien...Vas a estar bien-El le decía eso para tranquilizarla, pero no estaba tranquila ni un poco; Fueron los cinco minutos más largos, las enfermeras la llevaron a un cuarto para ponerle el suero y anestesiarla un poco, Inuyasha estaba viendo a su esposa nervioso. Jamás se imagino que iba a ser algo así, salió un par de segundos para decirle a su mamá que su bebe iba a nacer y antes de terminar la llamada Kagome se encontraba gritando su nombre, colgó el celular y fue con su mujer para sostenerla la mano y mirarla con ternura-

-¡Se siente...horrible!-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y tragaba con desesperación, aunque la cantidad de anestesia que le pusieron fue suficiente para quitarle el dolor ella estaba tan nerviosa que no la sentía-

Estaban preparando el quirófano, y el estaba sujetando la mano de Kagome con fuerza.

Después Kagome comenzó a ponerse más tranquila, como si estuviera sintiendo todo su cuerpo relajado. Los ojos de Kagome se dilataron, y el se acercó al oído de Kagome para susurrarle algo; Lo más seguro es de que ella no lo hubiera escuchado porque ya estaba drogada.

Y le había susurrado algo que solo le decía a su mamá cuando era su cumpleaños.

El continúo sosteniendo su mano, los dos entraron al quirófano. El con su mano izquierda temblorosa, y con su mano derecha sujetando a Kagome. Todo estaba impecablemente limpio, los doctores se estaban viendo entre ellos, le pusieron una mascara de oxigeno a Kagome y fue como todo empezó, vio sangre y vio como los doctores movían sus manos de manera tranquila; Confiaba en los doctores ya que ellos sabían de su trabajo y el simplemente sujetaba y besaba la mano de Kagome.

Estaba orgulloso por algún motivo. Iba a nacer un hijo que era suyo y de Kagome. Un hijo que era producto de los dos, y estaba seguro de que Kagome ya lo quería tanto como el. La operación duro un par de horas y el continuo viendo todo lo que pasaba.

El no iba a brillar si Kagome no brillaba con el.

Su corazón pareció dejar de latir cuando comenzaron a sacar al bebe, se sorprendió de no escuchar un llanto pero supo que eso era normal...

-Doctor el bebe no esta llorando...-Dijo un doctor y entonces con unas manos expertas que observaron a su hijo fue como un llanto comenzó a escucharse, unos brazos llenos de sangre se movían. Cortaron el cordón umbilical. Sentía su estomago enfermo ya de tantos nervios-

-Es un niño...-Dijo el doctor mientras Inuyasha asentía y luego veía la sangre en unas tijeras y luego Kagome drogada, sintió que todo daba vueltas y así sin más. Hizo algo muy masculino, se _desmayo_-

-Que hombre-Susurró con sarcasmo una enfermera de cabello oscuro mientras unos doctores reían entre ellos-

Deseaba tener un asiento en un lugar alto para poder ver las estrellas y todo lo demás, pero si encontraba ese lugar debía de ser un secreto. Ese iba a ser su programa de medianoche. Y todo iba a ser hermoso, y como era egoísta el iba a ser el único que lo iba a ver. Con esperanza iba a creer en su lugar, al despertar vio como estaba Kagome sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su bebe y estaba sonriendo.

Se veía hermosa. Era más que hermosa. Las palabras no existían para describirla, con sus ojos brillando por su bebe. Y su sonrisa. Deseaba besarla, se levanto aun con nauseas. Se acerco para ver a su bebe, y al cargarla sintió un mariposeo en su estomago. Era su bebe. Un niño que estaba con sus puños apretados. El bebe era tan pequeño y tan silencioso...

De seguro iba a ser igual a el.

-"¿Qué sentiste al estar cerca de tu mami?"-Se preguntó Inuyasha para el mismo, mientras miraba con devoción a su hijo; Kagome mordió su lengua. Todavía no sentía la inseguridad en su cuerpo o el temor de que el descubriera un pequeño trozo de la verdad, es por eso que se denominaba la señorita misteriosa del año-Ojala te parezcas a tu mamá, yo estoy bien feo-El hablaba con ternura mientras besaba la mano de su bebe, y entonces Kagome parpadeaba con una sonrisa en sus ojos-

-Cállate, mentiroso...-Tal vez ya no le repugnaba la idea de tener a un hijo, pero si hubiera sido después. Con calma y los dos se hubieran dado tiempo posiblemente hubiera sido más feliz de lo que era. Deseaba guardar sus secretos para toda la vida, es más deseaba ocultar su pasado de su hija. El no era el mentiroso, pensó después Kagome con una débil sonrisa. Falsa, efectivamente-

La enfermera llegó para llevarse a su bebe, y el entonces se quedo en el cuarto con ella.

A el no le importaba si ella leyera su mente, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y ella deseo que se lo diera en los labios.

-gracias-Dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Era su imaginación o ella era más amable? Porque para el, ella era un poco mala. Siempre creyéndose superior a todas sus amigas pero con el era diferente. Ella estaba diferente como si hubiera cambiado en esos ocho meses. Y el la miró confundido-Por no abandonarme con la bebe, muchas gracias...-Y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, la maternidad la hacía sentimental. Y las hormonas y el hecho de que tenía una cortada en su estomago, deseaba miles de abrazos y miles de besos-No se que hubiera hecho sola, yo...Soy inútil y torpe...y...y...-Las lágrimas eran más densas, y el sintió que estaba destruyéndose al verla llorar-

-No, no...Yo...Te amo...-Le declaro su amor en esos momentos para que ella dejara de llorar; Jamás le gusto ver a una mujer llorar y definitivamente no le gustaba ver llorar a Kagome. Su responsabilidad era no hacerla sufrir, y jamás se perdonaría si ella sufría. Aunque el sufriera ella no debía de derramar una sola lágrima, ese era su propósito al estar casado con ella. Jamás hacerla llorar. Jamás dejarla sola. Jamás hacerla sufrir. Jamás dejar de amarla-

Su corazón parecía estallar.

-Te amo que jamás quiero dejarte, incluso si el niño no fuera mío con tal de que tu estuvieras feliz yo hubiera estado contigo-El corazón de Kagome se encendió, y el pensó que si ella trajera una falda roja corta el hubiera deseado ver. Y ver más allá. Había algo que le decía en su cabeza que no se arrepintiera de haberle confesado su amor-¿Prométeme que te quedaras incluso si tu no me amas?-Ella dejo de ver sus temblorosas manos para verlo a los ojos-

-¿Quieres estar con alguien que posiblemente jamás te corresponda tus sentimientos?-Le preguntó mientras el asentía mostrando seguridad en esa asentida; Si se enamoraba de el estaba segura de que nada iba a ser fácil. Cabellos ondulados, maquillajes costosos y mujeres con cuerpos divinos aparecerían en un futuro para crearle celos. Y ella estaba dispuesta a recibir los celos-

Posiblemente el no fuera bueno en algo. Vinieron ambos de unas calles diferentes. Los dos que compartían la misma ciudad, con diferentes sueños y de algunas calles sucias estaban ahí, sosteniendo sus manos y sonriendo. Los dos vivían en calles donde algunas personas eran malas.

-Tu puedes enamorarte por cadenas de oro, de plata...Y por extraños con sus raras promesas, pero...Solo te pido una oportunidad...-Deseaba amarla hasta la muerte-

-Tu me estas prometiendo algo-Le contesto mientras lo miraba y luego sonreía a medias. Una sonrisa que mostraba ternura y falsedad-Pero no quiero que olvides lo que estas diciendo, te daré una oportunidad...Te la di al momento en que nos casamos pero no digas '¿Kagome? Si yo solía amarla'-Y las lágrimas de su rostro volvieron a caer y el se acerco para besar sus labios, un beso salado y pacifico que le expresaba miles de sus sentimientos-

Posiblemente si los dos fueran a ver una película de amor, el olvidaría el soundtrack de esa canción de amor. No podría hacer muchas pláticas de amor, o platicas como las de las películas. Tampoco podría escribir una canción de amor. Tampoco podría bajarle una estrella o crearle una y regalársela, pero si podía decir las cosas que podía hacer y entre ellas. Pero si podía hacer lo que fuera por ella, amarla y extrañarla cuando no estuviera con ella.

Y cuando el la besaba le entregaba una parte del amor que sentía por ella. Sonrió para ella, porque cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez ella casi lloraba...Y ahora ella disfrutaba tanto como el.

Deseaba tanto poder hacer una estrella junto con ella.

Si había un lugar para los tres estaba seguro de que iba a ser perfecto todo aunque el tiempo no fuera el indicado.

Y continuaron intercambiando miradas de felicidad. Ella le indico que se acercara y el obedeció, y fue cuando sintió como ella iniciaba ese beso. Sus labios chocando entre ellos y disfrutándose más que antes. Poco a poco sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser jadeos y a ella le iba a dar un ataque al corazón si el continuaba siendo lindo y tierno.

No sabía hacer nada pero iba a tratar de enamorarse de el. Lo juraba por su bebe.

No tenía miedo. No iba a temer.

-Dilo de nuevo-Dijo ella con una sonrisa y sus lágrimas ya secas-

-De acuerdo pero será la ultima vez-Ella continuo sonriendo, y el estaba siendo manejado por una mente femenina de manera fácil-Te...amo...Señora Taisho-Y continuo sonriéndole de manera coqueta, ella sonrió y soltó un suspiro. Más le valía a Inuyasha seguir diciendo esas dos palabras-

Ella también deseaba decirle te amo, pero aun no estaba lista. Y cuando estuviera lista iba a decirle "te amo, no dejes ir mi mano. No me dejes ir todavía" ¿Porqué? No sabía pero iba a ser una confesión de amor demasiado linda.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Uhm sin muchas palabras ando inspirada en el rey dice y my hanyou! :D!

ESPEREN ACTUALIZACIOPNES!

"_Fuiste el mejor amigo que pude tener hasta que yo me enamore de ti..."_

_By: willnira!_


	6. Dos años

**Kagome's lover.**

PERDON X LA TARDANZA.

**Capitulo 6: dos años...**

"_Era tan impredecible que ni yo misma sabía que iba a hacer después. Y poco a poco sin querer fue usándolo a mi parecer, no me odien por pensar solamente en mí. En este mundo cada quien piensa en si mismo antes de pensar en los demás ¿O me equivoco, perras?" _

_Kagome._

Había descubierto un nuevo cariño que la persona se había ganado. No era el amor hacia su pareja todavía, era el amor que sentía por esa pequeña persona que estaba durmiendo. No podía cansarse de observarlo, Yasha llevaba un par de meses, no habían cambiado mucho las cosas. Sus padres fueron a ver al niño y les recomendaron que se quedaran por el momento en ese lugar. Sí, se había convertido en una mujer demasiado cursi. En esa mujer que observaba dormir a su hijo durante horas sin llegarse a cansar.

Inuyasha continuaba siendo un poco igual, aunque por ser hombre era obvio que lo iba a hacer igual a él. Sonrió cuando sintió como su hijo estaba sentado en el sofá mientras llevaba su pie a su boca, sonriendo de manera inocente. Su cabello sedoso, delgado y negro estaba todo revuelto y como a todos los bebes se le veía todo lo gordito. Le tomo miles de fotografías, y decidió jugar con el.

Se emocionaba si Touya señalaba algo y deseaba llorar cuando lo veía hacer un puchero, jamás imagino que iba a tener un bebe y que iba a estar admirándolo durante días. Habia evitado pensar en Inuyasha lo máximo posible ya que cuando el de repente la tocaba su corazón se aceleraba y eso no era algo muy bonito, cuando el llego a la casa como a las diez de la noche vio como estaba Kagome y su hijo acostados, su bebe estaba cubierto con una sencilla sabana y Kagome estaba arreglada sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.

Se sintió celoso de Yasha ya que Kagome apenas lo conocía y ya recibía más atención que el. Cargo a Yasha y lo llevo a acostar; Para Inuyasha Yasha era otro ser más querido, era tan pequeño que necesitaba protegerlo de muchas cosas. Y le recordaba demasiado a Kagome, a el no se parecía mucho y siendo realistas dudaba que se pareciera. Levanto a Kagome mientras ella despertaba un poco asustada, no froto sus ojos porque estaba usando un poco de rímel. Se separo de Inuyasha al sentir como sentía la respiración de Inuyasha cerca de su cuello, le daba miedo la forma en que Inuyasha provocaba esas y otras reacciones en ella.

Inuyasha sintió un poco de rechazo pero decidió sonreírle.

-Voy a salir Inuyasha-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera algún animal. No le iba a decir que no, ya que aunque se lo dijera ella se iba a poner en su modo de perra superficial y le iba a reclamar, así que evito una discusión que no era necesaria y le regalo una sonrisa-Cuidas a Yasha, regreso al rato-Se despidió de el con una grande sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tomo las llaves del carro y comenzó a salir apresurada, había conseguido a un par de amigas en la asociación que Inuyasha se había unido que era algo sobre futbol. Y lo que le gustaba es que eran jóvenes y habían sido porristas-

Pasó por dos de sus nuevas amigas, y luego fueron al lugar donde iban a ir. Se había puesto en forma en su embarazo, había hecho ejercicio y había tratado de dejar de tomar esas cosas que no eran saludables.

La noche se profundizo aun más, con las luces de los anuncios y las personas caminando con sus zapatillas de tacón y sus parejas por la calle.

Se sentía tan entusiasmada de poder disfrutar de un viernes social.

Llevaba un short de color blanco, con una blusa coqueta de color roja. Unas zapatillas de tacón de color rojo, sus ojos estaban delineados de color negro y su cabello estaba entre ondulado y lacio. Sus amigas iban aun más provocativas que ella y le gusto la forma en que algunos la estaban mirando, aumentaban su ego y su autoestima.

Sus amigas eran una rubia, dos castañas y una pelinegra de cabello corto. La rubia era muy bonita pero demasiado perversa ya que su cuerpo exponía su coquetería y su infidelidad. Las dos castañas eran agradables y amigables, una más alta que la otra y aunque no eran zorras eran perras lo que le gustaba aun más, y por ultimo la pelinegra de cabello corto con ojos verdes. Entraron como si fueran modelos, tomaron una mesa en el lugar y aunque había personas más grandes que ellas empezaron por pedir bebidas alcohólicas para cada una.

-¡Esta de a madres!-Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba su shot y se lo empinaba, Kagome sonrió mientras bebía de manera lenta su sexo en la playa. No bebía desde hace mucho y la verdad es que ya había olvidado el sabor de un sexo en la playa, comenzaron viendo todas las cosas y en cuestión de minutos por las luces y por la música comenzaron a bailar-

Después del sexo en la playa fue un shot de tequila, se habían cansado de estar en las mesas y se fueron a la barra en donde la rubia llamada Angie estaba consiguiendo bebidas con más facilidad. Las dos castañas cuyos nombres eran Stephanie y Cindy estaban encantadas ante la forma en que Kagome bailaba y llamada la atención masculina. Y por ultimo Julie, la pelinegra con la suerte de conquistar a cualquier hombre si se lo proponía.

-¡UNO, DOS, TRES!-Gritaron las cinco mientras bebían el shot y entonces agitaban sus cabezas para sentir un mayor efecto. Kagome y Cindy bailaron por veinte minutos mientras Stephanie, Angie y Julie trataban de embriagarse aun más-

La noche paso de estar tranquila a estar mucho mejor. Kagome dejo de sentir el dolor en sus pies debido al alcohol, y subió a los sillones a bailar con mujeres extranjeras desconocidas, robo bebidas y después bailo aun más.

Todas bailaron hasta sentir que su cuerpo estaba demasiado sudado o que su peinado ya era ridículo. Y siguieron bebiendo porque apenas eran las doce y ninguna estaba ebria, pidieron después cervezas.

Primero vino el sexo en la playa, después un shot, después dos cervezas, después otro shot, luego una margarita o posiblemente antes de la margarita fue un agua loca. Mezclo todo en su sistema, desde cerveza, vodka y tequila. Fue tres veces al baño, y la verdad es que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mareada y que estaba haciendo del baño descubrió que no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar pero todo estaba bien.

Regreso con sus amigas las cuales ya estaban besándose con alguien, y entonces bebió más bailo y sedujo a miles de hombres que no dejaban de verla. Muchos trataron de aprovecharse susurrándole cosas sucias al oído pero en cuanto ella sonreía y los miraba con arrogancia terminaban alejándose.

Perdió el sentido en cuanto una mujer la beso con pasión y por desgracia correspondió al beso. Desde ese momento no recordó mucho, no supo a que hora pero había despertado en el baño con sus pies estirados y su mano casi dentro del excusado, le dolía la cabeza y aun seguía bajo efecto del alcohol. Agito su cabeza pensando que ese malestar iba a desaparecer más no fue así. Y ella debió de haber sabido eso desde el principio.

La música zumbaba en sus oídos y sus malos pasos parecían demostrarle a las otras ebrias que ella estaba bailando. Miró su reloj y noto que veía borroso, su celular vibro y descubrió que aun traía su bolsa.

Una muchacha que estaba más sobria que ella la veía con burla y Kagome entonces le regalo una sonrisa mientras sacaba su moderno celular. Eran apenas las dos y media, demasiado temprano...Pensó, mientras revisaba el mensaje.

Y lo vio claramente 'Hey! Te estamos esperando para beber más' sonrió mientras salía del baño con unos pésimos pasos siendo observada por miles de personas. Regreso con sus amigas las cuales ya parecían estar ebrias pero en cuanto bebió más alcohol descubrió que todo estaba bien, es decir ¿Por qué no más copas si ya estaba así?

Bailo más y bebió más. Debió de tomar su tiempo para pensar cuando debía de parar pero no lo hizo.

Había olvidado donde estaba y con quien estaba por un momento, pero luego recordó todo con un shot. Lo bueno de ser bebedor social es que solo bebes cuando sales, y no es que fuera alcohólica claro que sabía contar sus bebidas pero después de la decima todo comenzaba ya a ponerse más borroso. Salieron con más energía de la que habían entrado al antro, Angie se había perdido. Julie se había ido con un adolescente. Y entonces eran Cindy y ella. Sentía que olvidaba a alguien pero estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para recordarlo.

Y sin medir los peligros ella encendió el carro y manejo.

La música de su carro la incitaba a seguir bailando. Muchas cosas deseaba hacer en esa noche, ellas dos siguieron bailando con esa canción sin medir los peligros.

**--**

No le gusto que ya eran las siete de la mañana y que su esposa todavía no llegaba. En realidad espero verla llegar a las tres de la mañana medio ebria y con los zapatos en la mano pero no fue así.

Pero a como eran las gringas estaba seguro de que Kagome estaba encantada.

Yasha despertó llorando rogando por un poco de comida y fue el quien lo atendió, encendió la televisión molesto debido a su falta de sueño y cuando estaba preparando la mamila de Yasha escucho con poca atención las noticias.

"_Sorpresa en grande para estas personas. _

_¿Usted dejaría a su hijo tomar y más dejarlo manejar? _

_Estoy segura de que la sorpresa debe de ser muy grande para estas familias, dos señoritas que habían decidido ir a pasar un buen rato terminaron casi con su vida. Al parecer sus llantas se resbalaron y luego chocaron contra un grande puente...Muy mala suerte para estas familias. Y las personas corresponden con el nombre de Kagome Higurashi y Cindy Stewart"_

Inuyasha sintió que no había escuchado bien, pero entonces vio el carro y como los paramédicos llevaban a su mujer sobre una camilla. Vio el nombre del hospital, y en cuanto termino de darle su alimento a Yasha lo tomo en sus brazos y se apresuro a correr para ir al hospital.

Acomodo a su hijo y encendió el carro.

Aun estaba en pijama y su corazón latió de manera violenta cuando noto que se acercaba al hospital, entro gritando por su esposa con su hijo en brazos. Las enfermas lo vieron como si estuviera loco y fue cuando una enfermera joven y de cabello largo se acerco a el para tranquilizarlo.

-Ka...Kagome Higurashi-Dijo de manera nerviosa mientras la enfermera lo llevaba a la sala de espera y se alejaba para decirle al doctor que una persona había llegado preguntando por Kagome Higurashi-

Abrazó a Yasha en todo momento, no deseándolo dejar ir. El doctor se acerco con un rostro serio mientras acomodaba sus gafas y miraba a Inuyasha.

-¿Es pariente de Higurashi?-Repuso el doctor mientras Inuyasha asentía y entonces el doctor dejaba salir un poco de aire de manera nerviosa-En estos momentos esta siendo atendida, llego con mucho alcohol sobre su sistema y un poco de drogas posiblemente el hielo tenía un poco de droga...-Inuyasha lo estaba escuchando aterrorizado-

Su corazón dejo de latir en cuanto le dijeron que debía de esperar, la enfermera se ofreció a que su hijo fuera a la guardería y el de mala manera lo tuvo que dejar ir. Todo se estaba demorando demasiado, el doctor no aparecía y nadie parecía saber nada.

Debía de ser fuerte cuando en realidad por dentro era demasiado débil.

Sus pensamientos y el sonido del latir de su corazón se mezclaban haciendo imposible pensar un poco, rezó por primera vez para que se salvara esa persona especial. Si el le hubiera dicho que no la noche anterior entonces no hubiera pasado nada, pero todo por no querer tener una discusión. El doctor salió con unos guantes de látex llenos de sangre, y una cubre-boca. En realidad no deseaba describir a ese sujeto.

Su corazón pego un grande salto.

Y juró que por un segundo dejo de respirar, sus manos las cuales estaban a sus costados estaban temblando al igual que sus rodillas, en ese momento estaba poniendo a dudas sus creencias. Su garganta se seco un poco y su respiración fue tan débil que apenas y se lograba ver que el estaba respirando, estaba tan nervioso que no estaba pensando con claridad.

El doctor con su aspecto serio, se quito los guantes mientras se quitaba con calma su cubre-boca, tomo un largo suspiro haciendo que la desesperación de Inuyasha se hiciera más grande.

El doctor aclaro su garganta e Inuyasha solo pudo permanecer estático observando los movimientos del doctor.

-¿Cómo esta?-No supo como le lanzo esa pregunta al doctor, no vio la reacción del doctor ya que el estaba nervioso-¿Qué le paso?-Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle al doctor, y le molestaba la forma lenta en que el doctor hablaba como si estuviera pensando que clase de palabras podría utilizar-

-Tuvo un accidente, debido al alcohol-Inuyasha asintió mientras tronaba de manera lenta sus dedos. En cuanto Kagome despertara iba a regañarla-y aparte había droga en su organismo, en fin se rompió un brazo y una pierna, al igual que se le encajaron vidrios en su espalda...Se le encajo un vidrio en el pecho así que tuvimos que hacerle una pequeña operación, en su cabeza hubo un golpe...-Inuyasha estaba totalmente sorprendido, si le había pasado todo eso ¿Cómo es posible que siguiera viva?, cuando sonrió el doctor simplemente tomo un grande suspiro de nuevo-Estamos esperando a que despierte para saber si su cabeza se encuentra en equilibrio-Inuyasha entonces sintió un poco de alivio-

-¿Cómo cuando puede despertar? Tengo entendido que despiertan después de que se les pasa el efecto de la anestesia-El doctor froto con las yemas de sus dedos su frente, parecía cansado y las ojeras aseguraban su falta de sueño-

-No sabemos...Puede ser una hora...Y no estamos seguros pero la señorita puede perder la memoria, aunque eso no es algo muy seguro-Odiaba ese sentimiento, y solo dejo que su cuerpo cayera en ese sofá. Ahora notaba que el y Kagome no estaban destinados a estar juntos-

Eran tantas cosas y aunque deseaba mantener las esperanzas decidió obedecer al doctor, ir a su casa, bañarse y regresar al hospital.

Estuvo en el hospital un día entero, le preocupaba Yasha pero le preocupaba más la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Eso era todo?

¿Solo habían estado por compromiso? El no iba a aceptar eso, no iba a aceptar que su esposa estaba durmiendo como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Tomo un grande respiro mientras escuchaba el sonido de los aparatos estar midiendo los latidos del corazón de Kagome o su pulso, se sentía un poco de todo. Es decir había sido simplemente el juguete de Kagome y se sentía confundido porque el no sabía que iba a hacer con un bebe.

¿Y si ella no despertaba? El iba a tener que sentir el dolor de su corazón de ver como su hijo crecía y se parecía día con día a ella. Tomo la mano de Kagome con temor, le dolía ver como esas agujas perforaban sus venas, y como su cabeza y cuerpo estaba vendado. Era como ver el peor lado de su mujer, el aroma de esas flores llenaba el lugar de calma. Y aunque Kagome en estos momentos no estaba tan limpia y olía a vomito debido al alcohol para el estaba igual de hermosa que hace dos o tres días. Sintió lastima.

¿Ese era el castigo de Kagome por festejar de manera ruda?

Formo una débil sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano de Kagome. Ella no era la única que festejaba con ganas, había más muchachas que festejaban peor que ella. Ella no era tan zorra, si hubiera sido una zorra o algo así ella se hubiera acostado con más de tres personas al día y por lo que sabía ella solo se acostaba con alguien desconocido de manera rara. No era alcohólica porque sabía cuando debía beber y cuando no.

Sintió que una lágrima cayó por su rostro, ella había cambiado mucho. Y fue una noche en la que se destruyo todo.

Pero el se enamoro de ella desde antes que empezara a cambiar; Deseaba que despertara y que lo viera y que sonriera, pero sabía que eso sería como una novela y en ese caso la vida no jugaba de esa manera.

"_Entre más trate de cambiar, te apuesto a que voy a seguir igual. Así que hay que fumar"_

Era una de las frases que Kagome repetía constantemente. Kagome no era una santa pero el tampoco era la mejor influencia que cualquier padre quisiera a lado de su hijo, el si se acostó con miles de mujeres. A veces despertaba sin saber donde estaba y la verdad es que jamás se canso de ese sentimiento. Había probado la marihuana y el éxtasis, y hubo un tiempo en que no dejo de fumar marihuana por una semana, todo para sentir algo más fuerte que un cigarro común y corriente. Y supero eso porque el deseaba que al menos su hijo creciera sabiendo que su papá fue una buena influencia.

¿Tan mala había sido Kagome?

La verdad sí, pero tampoco era como si hubiera sido una perra.

Rió mientras veía como la mascara de oxigeno ayudaba a Kagome a respirar, en realidad si había sido una perra. Ella le había robado los novios a más de dos mujeres, cuando alguien la deseaba ella los torturaba con su seducción. Tenía mucha confianza en su cuerpo y en su rostro.

Pero era demasiado obvio que si Kagome era una perra porque si hubiera sido una zorra hubiera sido más fácil olvidarla.

-Debes de despertar, porque ¿Qué madre serías si no ves a tu hijo?-Su voz sonaba tan rota como el vidrio de una televisión que había sido golpeada con una bate de baseball-Japón necesita a una loca perra...-No importaba que tantas cosas dijera ella jamás iba a despertar-¿Quién me va a usar ahora?, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar al amor de tu vida y que te use? No hay excusas para ti, tienes que despertar porque amo la forma en que me usas...-Era el idiota más grande pero no importaba que ella lo usara. En verdad no importaba, ya que el no se quejaba-

Recordaba la primera canción que habían bailado juntos. La primera película la cual habían visto.

Y sabía perfectamente que el año pasado del doce de abril Kagome le había dado una bofetada solamente por decir lo fácil que era lograr conquistarla. La verdad le mintió, jamás la logro conquistar. Y si ella hubiera sido muy fácil, entonces el se hubiera aburrido.

-No soy agradable, y soy egoísta...El amor apestaba antes de que llegaras tu...Siempre encontré a alguien quien pudiera dejarle un morete en su corazón...Y también las dejaba como si fueran algo que estuviera infectado...-Decía palabras lindas que en otro idioma sonarían mucho mejor-Desearía haber grabado en mi brazo tu nombre...-Definitivamente deseaba expulsar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-No hay nada que hacer, yo estoy lleno de ti-Las lágrimas jamás se detuvieron, y era la primera vez que lloraba por una mujer-Estoy ahora solo en este tiempo, y lo único que hay es Yasha y hasta eso es mío...-Beso dos veces las manos de Kagome, se sentía dolido y culpable-

Kagome era esa necesidad especial, jamás se iba a cansar de ella al contrario se había hecho adicto a ella. Dejo la droga para probarla a ella, algo adictivo y venenoso. ¡Hey, ella era mala los malos siempre viven!

Todavía le faltaba conocer el amor.

Ella era la peor mujer que había conocido, un paso en falso y vean como termino. Lo tenía como si el fuera su juguete, ella venía, lo usaba y lo tiraba como si fuera un huracán. Ella hacia lo que quería, su apetito era peor al de un animal.

Deseaba aun saber más de ella. La deseaba.

El fue una presa demasiado fácil, tan sencillo de utilizar. ¡El! Inuyasha Taisho cayó en las redes de la mujer con más veneno de todas. Un par de caricias que lo hacían derretirse sobre ella. Tubo que sonreír, ella era especial con sus besos ella propago ese veneno llamado amor.

Jamás había llorado por una mujer, jamás se había preocupado por una mujer. Y ahí estaba llorando y besándole la mano a Kagome mientras le rogaba mentalmente que despertara. ¿Cuántas no habían tratado ser como ella? Deseaba tomarse un baño con Kagome y así ambos lavarse el caos de su piel, deseaba que ella lo amara pero ¿Cómo iban a comenzar a hacer algo que no hacían diario?

En sus pensamientos más enfermos el deseo ser una mujer, y la única hermosa mujer que apareció en su mente fue Kagome. Si, no iba a negarlo el deseo ser una mujer tan hermosa y deseo usar maquillaje y pintarse la boca. Pero ahora solamente iba a ser Inuyasha el sujeto enfermo que deseo ser alguien que estaba durmiendo.

La confianza que tenía entre el y ella estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

'_Hey Kagome ¿Me recordarás después del flash de alguna fotografía? Yo quiero ser la persona en la que siempre pienses pero se que eso es pedir demasiado. ¿Me recordaras cuando una nariz empiece a sangrar? Recuérdame como yo te recuerdo. Cuando cumplí quince años trate de suicidarme miles de veces, jamás deje de pensar que todos tenían algo que yo no tenía...Quiero que grites cada vez que me recuerdes. ¿Por qué eres la mujer imperfecta que todos adoran?, ¿Qué haces para que todos te amen? Eres tan única como esas mezclas de perfumes que sobran en cualquier fábrica. ¿Qué paso con nuestro mal comportamiento? Oh, si maduramos y tuvimos un hijo. Eres realmente hermosa...'_

Oh, el solía susurrarle cosas al oído cuando ella dormía. La enfermera entro viendo en la situación en la que el se encontraba, para el punto de vista de la enfermera era la situación en verdad molesta es decir, el guapo muchacho le lloraba a una muchacha que posiblemente ni iba a respirar.

Inuyasha noto a la enfermera la cual estaba checando un par de cosas, sus ojos se encontraron por breves minutos e Inuyasha continuo sujetando la mano de Kagome.

-Hasta luego-La misteriosa enfermera se marcho sin mostrar una sonrisa y dejando a Inuyasha intrigado-

No hubo día que no faltara al hospital, todos los días iba y llevaba flores. Incluso llevaba a Yasha para que viera a su mamá, y aunque poco a poco perdía la esperanza de que ella despertara, no falto ningún día de esos _dos años_.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/A: **

;O tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic xD!

Hahaha

Uhmmm D: pinche michell un dia algo así nos va a pasar si no se pone bn xDD! Hahahaha. Bueno no se pone tan ebria pero no qiero morir...todavia!

"_Mentí muchas veces para llamar tu atención"_

**By: willnira.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

PD: ewww que pinche estrés ):

"I love you, so don't let me go"


	7. nueva

**Kagome's lover**

PERDON X LA TARDANZA POCA INSPIRACIÓN.

**Capitulo 7: nueva.**

"_Llegó a admitir que me desespere por mucho tiempo, pero en su cuarto jamás le falto una flor. Jamás le falto un beso en su frente como recompensa por no morir aun, se que espero demasiado. Pero se que despertara...No se cuando pero se que lo hará y este corazón atómico va a ser de ella por siempre. Podre tener aventuras pero ella será la única._

_Mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón es de ella. Aunque me rechace y escupa mi amor no me importa, este amor dañino me hace amarla aun más. No me interesa que me use, que me deje o que me golpee. _

_Ella siempre será mi Kagome. Y estoy terriblemente feliz de que tuvimos un hijo. "_

_Inuyasha._

Podía caminar y respirar, podía ver y escuchar.

Y el día en que sus ojos abrieron llego. Pudo ver el lugar en el que se encontraba viendo todo como si fuera nueva en ese mundo, no tenía frío. Continuo observando el lugar en el que se encontraba, había muchas flores. Y un dulce aroma, no tardaron varios minutos en que entrara el doctor con una sonrisa. Y al verla simplemente sonrió, se acercó y le toco la cabeza. Quito la mascara de oxigeno y esto hizo sentir el duro golpe de tener que respirar.

Primero empezó a ahogarse un poco, y después pudo sentir que el aire de esa habitación era más denso y a la vez más satisfactorio que el artificial. Revisaron sus ojos, y su garganta, su pulso estaba estable y no había alguna muestra de dolor.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?-Preguntó el doctor mientras Kagome simplemente sonreía de manera arrogante, tomo sus dedos y entonces lo acercó a ella de manera molesta. ¿Acaso la tomaba por estúpida?-

-¿Me cree estúpida?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué me paso?-Preguntó mientras dejaba ir la mano del doctor y este entonces tragaba de manera difícil su saliva. El doctor simplemente se acercó para aumentar un poco la dosis en su suero, su cuerpo se sentía entumido como si no se hubiera movido en décadas, y su cabello estaba un poco sucio-

-Estuviste en un accidente y permaneciste en coma-Oh, eso era pesado. Demasiado pesado pensó mientras el doctor la miraba y luego tosía-Por dos años y eso pasó debido al alcohol...-El doctor vio como estaba Kagome simplemente tratando de levantarse. La acostó mientras Kagome negaba y en ese momento tubo que llamar a la enfermera para que le inyectara un somnífero-

Llamó a los amigos o familiares de la señora Taisho. Y cuando ella despertó su brazo estaba libre de agujas, y no se sentía tan mareada. Había muchos rostros debía admitirlo, tres mujeres. Y dos hombres y una pareja de ancianos, los miró a todos mientras levantaba su rostro y entonces antes de decir algo entro el doctor con un par de papeles en su mano.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?-Preguntó el doctor mientras Kagome se levantaba un poco molesta y entonces lo pateaba en los testículos. Odiaba a ese doctor, creyéndose todo gracioso cuando en realidad solo era un idiota más-

-No soy idiota para estas preguntas...y ¿Quién demonios son estas personas?-Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver a tantos desconocidos-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó el doctor mientras ella simplemente lo miraba con curiosidad, la vieron rascarse su cabeza y luego fruncir su entrecejo. En realidad no recordaba nada era como si no tuviera recuerdos de quien era-

-¿Qué pasa doctor?-Preguntó esa mujer adulta mientras Kagome quitaba el brazo de la señora de su hombro y entonces el doctor comenzaba a decir algo demasiado importante, a pesar de que sus cascabeles/testículos le estaban doliendo el tenía que decirles lo que había pasado con la señora Taisho-

-El golpe del accidente posiblemente hizo que perdiera su memoria...-Dijo el doctor mientras Kagome levantaba su ceja y pasaba a ir al baño-No se cuando va a recuperarla pero...Por el momento debe de seguir viniendo a estudios-El doctor era tan serio y en verdad sabía de lo que estaba hablando-Se podrá ir en cuanto termine de hacerle estas pruebas-Kagome salió del baño mientras era tomaba de la mano por el doctor y entonces comenzaba a irse-Por favor...Toma asiento-Era como si estuviera dentro de una jaula y el público los estuviera viendo, era ella y enfrente estaba el doctor. Usando esa bata blanca mientras ella cruzaba sus manos, al parecer los que estaban afuera podían escuchar todo-Eres la única paciente que no ha llorado al no saber algo de su vida, normalmente estarían llorando de manera histérica...-Kagome simplemente levanto sus piernas para subirla en la mesa-

-Perdón si soy insensible-Dijo de manera arrogante mientras veía su cuerpo.- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? No espere usted es el doctor... ¿Qué va a hacer doc? Dejara ir a una paciente sin recuerdos con personas desconocidas-Fingió entusiasmo mientras el doctor rolaba sus ojos-¡Dulce!-Fingió aun más entusiasmo mientras se acomodaba en la silla notando como los que estaban afuera solamente mostraban un rostro lleno de confusión-

-Esta actitud me esta cansando ¡Eres una mujer de veinticuatro años! Y eres alcohólica-Lo que le molesto aun más al doctor fue la forma en que a Kagome parecía no importarle mucho-

-¡De algo tenía que vivir!-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para comenzar a ir pero se sorprendió de ver como estaba un pequeño niño de ojos cafés viéndola por la ventana, le sorprendió la forma en que la estaba viendo. Y estaba siendo cargado por una mujer de edad adulta-Dígame de mi vida...-Y ante eso tomo asiento de nuevo para mirar de manera aburrida al doctor, pero constantemente sus ojos estaban viendo a ese pequeño-

-No puedo decirle mucho...Esto va a funcionar si usted trata de recordar-Kagome se levanto molesta mientras tiraba el banco de metal y entonces tomaba al doctor de las solapas de la bata y levantaba su puño para golpear-

-Que gran ayuda...-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo soltaba y entonces comenzaba a salir de ese cuarto-

-Kagome, la señora que sujeta a ese bebe es su mamá...Y el otro señor es su papá los demás son sus amigos-Kagome se giro para ver como estaba el bebe con su mano pegada en la vitrina mientras Kagome le regalaba una sonrisa y veía como los demás sonreían-

-Le sonreía al bebe, ¿Por qué sonríen ustedes?-Preguntó de manera agresiva mientras los demás se sentían regañados-Bien me iré con ellos hasta que recuerde todo...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir de ese cuarto para ir y hablar con los que eran su familia-

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta...-Dijo la mujer emocionada mientras la otra muchacha joven la abrazaba con entusiasmo-

Se estaba aprendiendo los nombres de las personas, al parecer la muchacha a se llamaba Sango y la mujer b era Ayame y la mujer c, bueno su nombre era difícil de recordar. Esos dos hombres el hombre a, era Bankotsu y el hombre b era Kouga.

Y por último el pequeño bebe que se llamaba Yasha.

Salió del hospital usando una ropa demasiado extraña, sabía que se llamaba Kagome pero no sabía mucho de su vida privada. Vivía en una mansión enorme, y su sorpresa fue más grande cuando vio al hermoso jardín.

-¿Y de quien es ese bebe?-Preguntó mientras la señora simplemente sonreía-

-De un joven muy agradable, su esposa murió en cuanto el nació...-Kagome asintió mientras miraba a todos lados, es decir. Habia muchas cosas en esa grandiosa casa. Fotografías de una muchacha que era muy hermosa. Había tantas cosas en esa sala, podía casi usar el piso como espejo-

La guiaron a su habitación el cual estaba muy ordenado, había cosas rosadas y monos de peluche. También había muchos perfumes y ropa en exceso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras veía como Sango y Ayame abrían sus ventanas, estaba en Estados Unidos. Lo que era sorprendente.

-¿Y tengo novio?-Preguntó mientras las dos muchachas se miraban y luego negaba en cuestión de segundos-Lo que puedo asegurar es que no soy virgen, digo soy muy hermosa...-Las dos muchachas rieron mientras se sentaban para platicar con su amiga. Una vieja amiga que no recordaba su verdadero carácter o su viejo estilo de vida-

-No te pareces en nada a la otra Kagome...-Dijo Ayame mientras Sango asentía-¿Apoco no es hermoso Yasha?-Pregunto por sorpresa Ayame mientras Kagome asentía-

-Si, su mamá o su papá deben de ser muy atractivos...Me gustaría recordar pero a la vez no sé...-Dijo con temor mientras miraba a sus amigas-Así que tuve un accidente hace dos años...-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama para ver a sus amigas-

-Descuida somos tus amigas y vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos-Dijo Sango mientras se abría la puerta dejando ver a un pequeño Yasha que caminaba hacia Kagome-

Sus ojos se llenaban de emoción cada vez que veía a Kagome por algún momento y en cuanto llego cerca de ella abrazo sus piernas para no dejarla ir, Kagome se agacho a abrazarlo mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

Sango y Ayame notaron el parecido que había en ellos, la forma arrogante que los usaban para ver a las personas y a la vez esa calma con la que hacían muchas cosas.

-Lo siento mucho Kagome-Dijo su mamá mientras entraba a su habitación un poco agitada-Su papá esta en un viaje de negocios y estas caderas ya no me sirven como antes, ¿Podrías cuidarlo?-Preguntó su mamá mientras ella simplemente levantaba su ceja-

-Pero...-Su mamá o mejor dicho esa persona que se decía ser su mamá estaba haciendo caras. Así que no pudo rechazarla. Tomo al pequeño en sus manos mientras le sacaba la lengua y al parecer eso era gracioso para el bebe-¿Y que hago? Es decir, ¿Trabajo?-Sango y Ayame estaban mirándose sorprendidas mientras luego comenzaban a reírse-

-¡Si!-Dijo la señora de manera entusiasmada mientras Kagome miraba a todos lados sin entender mucho-Cuidar a Yasha es tu responsabilidad, cada vez que su papá se va por negocios tu lo cuidas...-Kagome asintió mientras cargaba al bebe de manera peligrosa haciendo que Sango y Ayame quisieran quitárselo-

-Lo tengo todo bajo control...-Dijo mientras comenzaba a llevárselo con cuidado-

Paso todo el día con el ya que sus amigas se encargaron de decirle cada lugar de la casa, no volvió a ver a sus otros dos amigos masculinos pero esa forma en que ese tal Bankotsu la miraba le era familiar, dejo de pensar en el ya que vio algo un poco extraño, es decir vio como el rostro de Yasha estaba recostado sobre sus piernas como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito.

Fue a llevarlo a su habitación mientras iba a comer algo y luego iba a ver la televisión, en realidad sus amigas le estaban haciendo compañía y estaban viendo su ropa la cual ya había pasado de moda.

-Perdón queridas amigas, es decir...Si no hubiera estado en coma hubiera estado a la moda-Dijo con sarcasmo mientras las dos chicas solamente se miraban y entonces la tomaban de la mano para llevarla a algún lugar que ella desconocía-

Fue llevad a un centro comercial según sus amigas las cuales no eran una molestia ella siempre estaba vistiendo al último grito de la moda y según también sabía tenía una tarjeta de crédito sin limites.

Entraron al centro comercial mientras sus dos amigas la tomaban de los brazos para llevarla a comprar cosas como si no tuviera nada de ropa. El chofer iba cargando todo, era como ver una película, las tres iban comprando y comprando mientras un muchacho iba cargándoles las cosas. Salían con una sonrisa y cantaban la canción de "barbie girl" mientras la hacían menear el trasero.

La verdad es que era divertido comprar ropa, vestidos, blusas, camisetas, pantalones y cintos. ¡Y como olvidar los zapatos de tacón de colores extravagantes!

Perfumes, collares y otras cosas que una chica necesitaba. Reía con sus amigas en cuanto veía algo gracioso y se lo colocaba, compro miles de cosas. En serio contarlas aumentaría la envidia de los lectores.

Compro cosas que posiblemente no se iba a poner pero su rostro de satisfacción no se comparaba con nada, salió del centro comercial tarde. Y eso porque tenían que cerrarlo, desde que despertó de su coma no se había reído tanto.

Y si, los diamantes eran los mejores amigos de una chica porque lograban hacerla sentir completa. Para las mujeres las compras era como el sexo, si les gustaba algo se entusiasmaban. Pero si encontraban algo con lo que decían "¡Es que no podre vivir si no me lo quedo!" es como si estuvieran llegando a un orgasmo, el orgasmo llegaba en el momento en que lo compraban.

¿El precio?, ¡Oh! eso no importaba papá lo compraba todo.

Fueron a un bar donde los meseros eran hombres con trajes de baño, y porque no decirlo bebieron un par de copas y regresaron a casa riéndose aun más.

-¡Anímate!-Dijeron las dos mientras Kagome veía al mesero que se le quedaba viendo de manera insistente-¡Te esta viendo!-Volvió a decir Ayame mientras Kagome mordía sus labios y entonces negaba-

-No, es decir... Ugh, véanle las nalgas peludas... ¡Paso!-Dijo mientras sus amigas se miraban como si Kagome hubiera dicho algo imposible y entonces brindaban por la nueva Kagome-

Se estaba riendo de cualquier cosa con sus amigas y cuando entro a su casa lo hizo apresurada porque necesitaba meterse a bañar y dormir. Al parecer iba a tener que ir a la guardería de Yasha para ver unas cosas, se metió a bañar apresurada mientras reía ante las cosas que Sango había dicho.

Las dos habían dicho un monologo sobre lo importante de ser mujer, y la verdad es que si era genial. ¿Por qué? Porque al menos una mujer no tiene una cosa que se levanta cada vez que el cuerpo estaba estimulado, cuando creces te hablan del sexo de manera linda y tierna. Si eres hombre tu papá te da un par de condones y te dice "Experimenta tigre", se río al recordar otras tonteras que sus amigas dijeran sobre ser mujer.

En tu cartera siempre abra espacio para las monedas. ¿Pagar en las citas?, Nah de eso ellas no se preocupaban porque es muy bien sabido que el hombre paga TODO. Y papá te da regalos por ser su princesita.

Si un barco se hunde las mujeres son las primeras en saltar, y en los programas de televisión de superhéroes siempre tenían el poder más genial. Y por el hecho de que su saludo no era un golpe en el brazo, la voz no cambiaba y no necesitaban rascarse sus partes femeninas.

Salió de su baño mientras secaba su cabello y ponía su pijama, una camiseta blanca un poco masculina y un bóxer de Spiderman.

Durmió bien nada de sueños o pesadillas, simplemente durmió como lo había estado haciendo hace dos años. Se despertó ya que entro una sirvienta, agitó la sabana y abrió las ventanas. La descubrió toda y con facilidad comenzó a despertarla, no hizo ruido. Simplemente le rasco los pies a la señorita Kagome, y de esta forma la adolescente o mejor dicho mujer empezó a despertar.

-Es hora de llevar a Yasha a la guardería, y si no se apura...-Dijo la sirvienta mientras veía la puerta-Bueno...Yasha comenzara a llorar...-Kagome asintió mientras de manera perezosa iba a bañarse y luego salía para ir a buscar un poco de ropa. Se colocó un short hasta por arriba de las rodillas, y una blusa formal levemente holgada de color rosa. En sus pies había un par de zapatillas, salió con una bolsa de colores en donde coloco su cartera.-

Se maquillo un poco guiándose por el instinto y de manera perezosa bajo las escaleras, desayuno un poco de café y vio como estaban peleando un poco en la cocina. Entro a la cocina mientras daba un grande bostezo, vio como el estaba negando la comida que le estaban dando.

Y la sirvienta seguía con el tenedor la boca del niño. Pero en cuanto vio a Kagome simplemente sonrió y en ese momento la sirvienta aprovecho para meterle la comida.

-¿Listo para ir a la escuela?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el niño asentía entusiasmado y entonces Kagome veía su desayuno, era algo demasiado raro. Fruta con almendra y nueces-¿Le dan todos los días esto de desayunar?-Preguntó asustada mientras la sirvienta asentía, Kagome miró al niño asustada-Le comprare algo en la pasada-La sirvienta le dio su cepillo de dientes mientras el niños e los lavaba y comenzaba a caminar a lado de su mamá-

El niño de reojo observaba cada movimiento que su mamá daba notando lo hermosa que era, el chofer los llevo a la guardería en donde el niño simplemente acomodo el gorrito. Kagome evitaba reír del gorrito que le habían colocado.

Golpeo la ventanilla mientras el chofer la veía y al ver como ella le indicaba que bajara la ventanilla el obedecía.

-Cuando salgamos de la escuela ¿Podrías llevarme al super?-Preguntó mientras el chofer asentía y entonces Kagome sonreía. Hubo un largo silencio entre el niño y ella, no es como si fuera a esperar que el empezara a hablar de manera hiperactiva-

Bajaron juntos del carro mientras Kagome veía la guardería de esa escuela. Era enorme y aparte habían otros estudiantes, camino mientras veía como el no podía seguirle el paso y al ver que iba a caer ella lo tomo de la mano.

-Jeez, tu papá me hubiera golpeado si hubieras llegado con un raspón-Dijo en tono bromista mientras el niño reía, Yasha la guio hacia el salón en donde había muchas mamás de casi treinta años-

Al parecer era un día especial porque había mamás de todas las edades. Madres de otros alumnos, rascó un poco su cabello mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó mientras la profesora que era hasta mayor que ella asentía, Yasha la guio a su escritorio mientras los padres observaban como ella entraba-

Kagome siguió a Yasha mientras veía como los niños estaban sentados en su silla de colores y sus papas estaban detrás del salón y de pie. En cuanto se iba ir hacia atrás noto la mirada triste de Yasha y decidió sentarse en el suelo a lado del escritorio de Yasha.

-Muy bien, cada alumno va a pasar a hablarnos de sus papas...-Dijo la profesora mientras Yasha sonreía y le susurraba algo a Kagome mientras ella sonreía. Mientras cada niño iba pasando cada mama o papa se iba entusiasmo. Y aplaudían con mucho entusiasmo-

Cuando le toco el turno a Yasha el paso al frente con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Kagome le hacia la señal de la paz.

-Mi papá es un hombre de negocios-Y al decirlo lo hizo de una manera graciosa, Kagome sonrió mientras veía la forma en que Yasha hablaba de su papa-

Todos se sorprendieron de que el no dijo nada de su mamá pero Kagome aplaudió mientras sonreía ante la forma en que Yasha había hablado.

-Pobrecito escuche que su mamá tubo un grave accidente...-Dijo una mamá mientras Kagome la miraba feo, después la profesora les dijo que les iba a enseñar los trabajos de los niños. Y entonces Kagome vio los dibujos de Yasha-

-¡Wow!, ¿Tu hiciste eso?-Preguntó Kagome mientras el niño asentía-

-Si es posible deseo hablar sobre Yasha con usted, es decir...Últimamente pelea mucho con los niños-Kagome vio como Yasha se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado-

-¿Y gana?-Preguntó de manera obvia mientras un par de padres de familia miraban mal el comportamiento de Kagome-Digo ¿Por qué Yasha?-Fingió que estaba molesta mientras miraba a Yasha-Que mal Yasha...A mi no me gustan los niños que pelean...-Dijo Kagome fingiendo decepción, Yasha se puso triste ante esto-Pero bueno no es como si yo nunca hubiera peleado ¡Oh, espera! No lo recuerdo-Dijo de manera bromista mientras reía junto con Yasha-

-Pasemos al otro salón...-Dijo la profesora mientras Yasha se apresuraba a ir con los otros niños al otro salón, siguió a la profesora mientras luego veía como los niños empezaban a cantar algo y luego en medio de la presentación, Yasha y otro niño empezaban a pelear-

Kagome se acercó para detenerlo y entonces vio como el otro niño comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Es horrible!-Dijo la mamá del niño mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo-¡Deberían de expulsarlo por haber golpeado a mi hijo!-Dijo la mamá molesta mientras la profesora trataba de calmar a la señora-Esta no es una escuela para bestias-Dijo la mamá del joven con un grande coraje, Kagome levanto su ceja mientras Kagome ponía detrás de ella a Yasha-

-Yasha si yo hubiera sido tu lo hubiera dejado sin dientes-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras regresaba su mirada llena de coraje hacia la mamá-Pues si Yasha es una bestia el suyo debería de estar encerrado en un zoológico el pobre no puede con esa cara de CHANGO-Dijo Kagome mientras la señora se quedaba callada-

-¡Pues al menos yo si soy su mamá y no una querida de su padre!-Kagome levanto su ceja mientras Kagome fingía un bostezo-

-¡Ella no es una querida, ella es mi mamá!-Dijo Yasha mientras abrazaba la pierna de Kagome-Ella es mi mamá estuvo en un accidente y acaba de despertar ayer...-Dijo mientras muchas madres de familia miraban eso sorprendidas-¡Y no tiene memoria!-Dijo mientras Yasha abrazaba aun más a Kagome-

Sintió un golpe en su cerebro. Y luego una descarga eléctrica.

-Deberían de encerrar a esa bestia-Dijo la señora mientras cargaba a su feo niño y lo llena de besos de una manera asquerosa-

-¡Yasha no es una bestia!-Dijo Kagome mientras señalaba a la señora-

-¡Señoras, señoras, señoras!-Dijo la profesora mientras calmaba el ambiente y entonces la profesora continuaba diciendo sus actividades-

Antes de seguir caminando se comenzó a sentir un poco mareada, le dolió la cabeza.

Su corazón se acelero y entonces su cuerpo se dejo caer como si fuera a acostarse en una cama. La profesora y un papa de familia la llevaron a la enfermería mientras Yasha los seguía con pasos cortos y corriendo, no se despego en ningún momento de Kagome. O mejor dicho de su mamá.

-Mi abuela me dijo que no dijera nada...-Dijo medio molesto mientras entonces veía como su mamá se movía un poco y luego despertaba asustada-

-¡YASHA!-Gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza-Oh, por Dios...Eres tu...-Dijo Kagome como si hubiera recordado algo importante-Es decir...Eres mi bebe-Dijo con orgullo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. No recordaba nada más que Yasha. En su mente solo hubo imágenes de Yasha con ella, no recordaba a las otras personas solamente recordaba a Yasha-

-¿Ya te puedo decir mamá?-Preguntó mientras Kagome asentía y le besaba la cabeza-

-Claro que si...-Dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras comenzaba a ver como entraba Sango a la enfermería con la maestra-¡Sango! El es mi hijo, lo he recordado...-Dijo mientras sonreía y entonces abrazaba aun más a Yasha-Eso de decir que su madre estaba muerta fue algo grande...De venganza este pequeñuelo va a comer chocolate antes de dormir y dormirá con su abuela-Dijo mientras Sango veía esa forma de maldad en que lo decía-

-¿Recuerdas todo?-Kagome negó mientras Sango entonces rolaba sus ojos-

-Recuerdo la cosa más importante, recuerdo a Yasha...-Dijo mientras Sango veía como ella abrazaba a Yasha-

-Hey tu preciada cosa se esta quedando sin oxigeno...-Kagome lo separo un poco mientras el niño tomaba grandes bocanadas de oxigeno-Cielos deberías de apurarte a recuperar la memoria..._El _ya quiere verte...-Dijo en susurró mientras Kagome la observaba de manera confundida, no le interesaba lo que dijera Sango. Todo estaba bien mientras estuviera sujetando al niño que ella tuvo en su vientre...-

-¡Ugh!, fruta de desayuno... ¿Qué clase de desayuno es eso?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba para entonces tomar de la mano a Yasha y luego esperar a que Sango la siguiera. Los tres fueron a la cafetería mientras se encontraban a los papas tomando café mientras les daban un desayuno feliz a sus hijos-Un licuado de fresa y...-Yasha levanto su ceja-¿No te gusta el licuado de fresa?-El se encogió de hombros mientras ella lo cargaba para que ordenara-No en serio ¿Para que le dan fibra?-Preguntó mientras Sango veía de manera dulce a su amiga, al final el termino ordenando una malteada de chocolate con un sándwich-

Ella no pidió café, ella pidió una malteada de chocolate.

-Se parecen tanto...-Dijo Sango mientras veía como los dos agarraban el vaso de licuado de la misma manera y lanzaban esa mirada al mundo de ser la mejor creación de Dios-

-Es mi hijo...Claro que se iba a parecer a mi, y cuando crezca va a ser peor que yo...Así que si tu tía Sango llega a tener hijas...Tu serás su novio-Dijo Kagome entusiasmada mientras Sango entonces la miraba sorprendida-

-No...-Dijo Yasha mientras se sonrojaba-Papá me dijo que iba a tener novia cuando tuviera diecisiete-Kagome comenzó a reírse mientras varias personas se le quedaban viendo-

-¡Que clase de vejete es tu padre!-Dijo mientras reía junto con Sango-Nah, tu vas a tener novia cuando quieras...Eso si me la tienes que presentar-Y al decir esto guiño su ojo. Yasha trato de imitar a su mamá pero termino haciendo una cara graciosa que hizo reír a Sango y a Kagome-

Se sentía tan bien estar así.

Viendo a su hijo y platicando con el.

Ya no se arrepentía de nada, más bien porque no lo recordaba...

Y entonces tubo curiosidad de saber quien era el papá de Yasha.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Que tal ;D? espontaneo verdad :D! lo sé.

**Haha DEJEN REVIEWS.**

I'M SICK! D:

Me caga que me de GASTRITIS x(¡

"_Te amo más de lo que tu me amas,_

_Así que es por eso que no podemos estar juntos"_

**By: willnira.**

"**I tried to be a baseball player, but I guess I was only into the balls…."**


	8. Continua

**Kagome's lover.**

_Notas previas:_

_Lo sé, Yasha actúa como niño de ocho diez años hahahaha. LOL_

_**LEMON.LEMON.LEMON.**_

**Capitulo 8: continua.**

"_No fue perdida de memoria, fue la creación de otra personalidad para así hacer feliz a Inuyasha y a mi hijo"_

_Kagome._

No podía creer que su esposo era algún hombre que tenía los ojos dorados. Deseaba reírse en su cara pero no podía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin poder regresar su memoria?

Se sintió mal ya que la otra Kagome de seguro estaba enamorada de Inuyasha pero ella simplemente podía regalarle sonrisas, le comentó eso a Sango. Sango no pareció muy contenta de escuchar eso. Yasha crecía al igual que ella y su corazón grande abarcaba más espacio. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando el estaba cerca, y cuando estaba encima de ella no paraba de decir lo mucho que la extrañaba. El la abrazaba hasta la mañana y ella simplemente sentía el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha con pocas gotas de sudor pegándose con el suyo.

El la trataba muy bien.

Las pocas cosas que había olvidado en su memoria estaban regresando, como las cosas que olvidaba en la vida real. Hasta que perdía esas cosas es hasta que se daba cuenta de lo importantes que eran y siempre terminaban regresando. ¿Qué haría la vieja Kagome?

¿Amaría a su esposo?

Estaba confundida. Y la verdad es que se sentía como una ladrona al tratar de cambiar su vida, y fue como un día cualquiera cuando Yasha tenía cinco años. Así de sencillo pudo recordar todo, el dolor en su cabeza aumento pero con un par de pastillas se calmaría. Se metió al baño y comenzó a vomitar la cena. Lavo su boca notando que tenía frío. Miro su rostro en el espejo notando queen verdad se veía enferma.

No le gustaba verse en el espejo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Había visto todo desde adentro, viendo como la Kagome del presente actuaba y reía. Y ella había aparecido otra vez. No le gustaba que ella estuviera ahí, no deseaba ver a Inuyasha. Escondió aun más su rostro y deseo poder tirar todo, necesitaba un trago. Se levanto con sus ojos aun soltando lágrimas, rasco un poco su cabeza y salió del cuarto sin ver a Inuyasha.

Tantos años en coma, tantas platicas con ella misma que se había hecho. Pero ella escucho todo. Los efectos secundarios de todas esas drogas que le dieron para rehabilitarse venían con algo que se llamaba otra personalidad. Y pensó. Pensó por tanto tiempo lo divertido que podía ser volver nacer y ser diferente, ser inocente y ser más abierta a expresar las emociones, y todo iba perfecto. Incluso la Kagome con la que Inuyasha y Yasha habían interactuado fue la otra. Era mejor así. Ella era la maldad en persona, ella no podría ser fiel. Por eso era mejor que la otra Kagome saliera. Y hasta se había enamorado de Inuyasha y eso era excelente. Un amor que posiblemente ella no le abría podido dar a Inuyasha.

Se sirvió más vodka en el vaso mientras pensaba detenidamente. Estaba actuando como desquiciada. La primera copa fue una obligación, podía escuchar en su mente la voz de que debía de parar.

-¡Cállate!-Susurró mientras continuaba bebiendo esa copa y se servía otra-

¿Qué bien podría traerle a su familia una alcohólica? Estaba perdida.

Dejo de beber para entonces tratar de pensar de manera positiva. Había observado el comportamiento de la nueva Kagome, demasiado simple y muy diferente al de ella pero eran la misma persona así que todo iba a funcionar. Regresó a su cuarto mientras veía la luz del baño encendida, se acostó en la cama y cubrió casi todo su cuerpo, durmió boca arriba. Y luego sintió que Inuyasha estaba metiéndose en la cama tratando de abrazarla, ella simplemente se separo un poco de el.

Sintiéndose enferma y confundida.

-Ahora no ¿Ok?-Uh, lo había dicho mal. En esas frías palabras no hubo sutileza o algo parecido; Posiblemente el se sintió mal de recibir algo así como buenas noches y entonces ella frunció su entrecejo iba a tener que hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Tomo un suspiro y se levanto para ponerse encima de el. Inuyasha tenía sueño pero podía ver el rostro de Kagome-

Esa noche le sorprendió que ella estuviera empezando el contacto.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó el mientras ella sonreía. Estaba de regreso. Sonrió mientras lo continuaba viendo-

-Nada infantil-Recalco ella de una forma en que Inuyasha se quedo totalmente sorprendido de la forma en que ella habló. Sensual y sin titubear; Esa forma perturbarte de Kagome al actuar era idéntica a la Kagome del pasado y debió admitir que el hecho de que la Kagome de hace ocho años estuviera con el lo excito de una grande manera-

Ella lo beso mientras el la continuaba besando, las ropas se perdieron entre las sabanas que los calentaban de ese inicio de invierno. Con ningún sonido que los pudiera perturbar.

Kagome besó el cuello de Inuyasha hasta crearle una marca y el toco el cuerpo de Kagome como si jamás lo hubiera tocado. Las luces estaban apagadas, eran ellos dos, sus alientos y la cama. El aire que entraba era un poco helado haciendo sus cuerpos un poco nulos al dolor. Ella le estaba enseñando esos movimientos nuevos o mejor dicho esos movimientos que el ya había conocido, fue sucio y placentero como solían hacerlo.

¿Qué seguía?

Los dos sonrieron como si compartieran su secreto. Entre gemidos y sudor de nuevo comenzaron a entenderse, sus cuerpos reaccionaban con mucha facilidad. Ella era más sensible o tal vez no tenía la práctica que solía tener.

Ella escucho su celular sonar justo en el momento en que Inuyasha estaba dentro de ella, se separo sin temor a enseñar su cuerpo desnudo y contesto su celular. El la miró molesto notando lo fácil que ella podía cambiar de estar con el teniendo sexo a ir a contestar el teléfono, le recordó cuando Kagome tenía unos veinte o más.

-_¿Qué paso?-_Inuyasha la escucho hablar por el teléfono notando como ella rascaba un poco su cuello y dejaba al descubierto su espalda. El podía ver su silueta, vagamente ella revelaba su frente-_Nada iba a tener sexo Bankotsu... ¿Y tu?-_Inuyasha se volteo para verla hablando sin un poco de pena en sus palabras-_¡Ya se somos tan almas gemelas! ¿Francesa y rubia? Oh...Dile __kiki__... ¿Estas aquí?-_Bankotsu sabía que ella podía entender muy bien bromas pervertidas y también que ella podía decir grosería de cualquier tipo; Inuyasha estaba escuchando ya molesto y celoso esa conversación-_Continuare haciéndolo...Si llamas de nuevo te odiare ¡No estoy mintiendo! Pues esta dotado, no se el tamaño normal ¿Qué crees que me he acostado con todo el mundo? ¡Oh, espera casi lo hago! Hahaha, ya bye-_Cortó la llamada mientras sentía los brazos de Inuyasha sobre su cintura y luego era tirada hacia la cama, pudo sentir la forma en que el la trataba. Violenta y ruda. Celoso. Deseándole demostrarle que el era el único que sabía cual era su debilidad-

El sabía que hacer, el conocía ya su cuerpo a la perfección. Sabía donde había un lunar o donde podría crear una descarga eléctrica placentera en el cuerpo de Kagome. Los labios de Inuyasha besaban cada pedazo de piel que ella demostraba, sus manos acariciaban temiendo que ella desapareciera de su vida; No era una guerra. Era una batalla de miles en donde los dos deseaban ganar. Pero desafortunadamente las batallas estaban empatadas.

-Te sientes diferente-El alcanzó a murmurar entre mordeduras y besos, ella trataba de entender lo que el estaba diciendo. Era obvio su otra mitad había actuado de manera perdedora, negó mientras se ponía encima de el y comenzaba a incitarlo aun más. Se divertía al torturarlo un poco, esa sonrisa el la conocía-¿Cuándo recuperaste tu memoria?-El se la quito de encima para ponerla debajo de el de manera amenazadora-¿Has estado jugando conmigo?-Preguntó molesto casi gritando mientras ella se separaba de el. Jamás creyó que el la iba a descubrir tan fácil, sus ojos demostraron un poco de miedo pero su sonrisa daba un grande misterio para Inuyasha-

El deseaba saber en que estaba pensando Kagome.

-¿Tanto te gustaba verme sufrir?-El no la estaba dejando hablar, la estaba sujetando con fuerza. Parecía un león que tenía hambre-Eres...-Ella se soltó mientras le daba una bofetada y lo miraba molesta; Odiaba que la insultaran y que usaran violencia con ella-

-¡_Soy_ la persona de la que has estado enamorado toda tu maldita vida!-Dijo ella con seguridad. Inuyasha sonrió con debilidad mientras Kagome continuaba teniendo esa mirada desafiante que a el lo intoxicaba-Ya regrese, Inuyasha... ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Ups! No es como si no hubiera estado aquí-Continuo diciendo ella mientras sonreía y le daba un cálido beso a Inuyasha-Yo si te extrañe-Bajo un poco su guardia y su seguridad mientras buscaba refugio sobre los brazos de Inuyasha-

La música de Kagome era el sonido del latir del corazón de Inuyasha. Rítmico e intranquilo. La sangre que pasaba por las venas de Inuyasha lo hacía de manera rápida, y sus brazos le dieron protección y más seguridad en el ego a Kagome.

Esa madrugada los dos trataron de hacerse de todo, menos dormir. ¿Para que dormir? Podían dormir todo lo que quisieran después.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha reacciono con mucha facilidad ante la forma agresiva y dominante en que Kagome lo tocaba, ella sabía lo que a el todavía le gustaba. Ella besaba, lamia y succionaba sobre su cuello; Pero esta vez ella no solamente iba a estar encima.

Inuyasha la tomo de los antebrazos con fuerza y la abrazo hacia el, las piernas de Kagome rodeaban la cintura de Inuyasha. El cabello de Kagome estaba totalmente suelto cubriendo parte de su rostro sonrojado, caliente y al mismo tiempo su espalda ya sudorosa. Ella se levanto un poco y trato de aguantar el gemido en cuanto sintió que Inuyasha entraba en ella. Fue rápido, sin razones de pensar en otra cosa.

Con su cuerpo masculino, el cubría la parte delantera de Kagome.

Ella movía su cadera de manera rítmica y placentera el seguía los movimientos mientras la besaba. Ella susurraba su nombre con placer, y eso lo volvía loco. No solo beso los labios de Kagome, también beso su cuello y sus hombros. Beso esos pequeños huecos que se forman por el cuello, y procuro de darle placer a su querida mujer. Susurro miles de te amos; Antes de llegar al tan importante orgasmo...Ella dejo ir hacia atrás su cuerpo sufriendo de placer y demostrándolo en su cuerpo...El cayo hacia atrás con ella y el sabia que estaba avergonzada...

-¿Me amas?-Detuvo esos movimientos placenteros en el cuerpo de Kagome notando la forma molesta en que ella lo miraba-No continuare si no dices que me amas-Susurró el de manera coqueta sufriendo internamente y dentro de Kagome, ella paso su lengua por sus labios y murmuro un audible 'si, te amo' mientras el sonreía y continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella-

Dos minutos después ella termino recibiendo todo el amor de Inuyasha dentro de ella.

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la espalda desnuda de Kagome, había sentido miles de cosas...Y con solo recordarlas se excitaba completamente. Dejo de acariciarle la espalda a Kagome y la miro con sorpresa, ella se levanto un poco para ver los ojos de Inuyasha. ella sintió como algo tocaba entre sus piernas de una manera graciosa y mecánica.

-¡Oh!-Murmuró el mientras ella lo miraba sin creer lo que estaba pasando-¡Se esta levantando!-Dijo el de manera infantil. Ella evito reírse al escuchar esa frase proveniente de Inuyasha, y sin darle aviso comenzó a besarlo de nuevo-

La luz de la mañana toco sus cuerpos desnudos, el frío penetro su cuerpo y los dos tuvieron que despertar. Ella simplemente agito su cabeza y recordó que necesitaba ver a Yasha. Tenía miedo de verlo. Y su cuerpo tembló por breves segundos, sintió que iba a pasar algo pero lo ignoro poniendo una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Miró su reloj notando que eran las seis de la mañana, bostezó y volvió a dormir.

¡Oh! Se volvió a levantar para ponerse una pijama y le aventó a Inuyasha su camiseta junto con unos bóxers.

-A esta hora el monstruo brinca ¿no?-Dijo ella mientras regresaba cansada a dormirse, Inuyasha se cambio con pereza mientras luego ella regresaba a dormirse, cubrió su cuerpo del frío y sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla dándole más protección de la que ya tenía. El brindaba más calor que lo que esas sabanas le proporcionaban-

-Te vez mejor sin nada-Dijo el sonando como un coqueto y mujeriego hombre, Kagome soltó una risa burlesca mientras el mordía un poco el hombro de Kagome dejando una pequeña marca, una más de las que ya habían-No te burles de mi-Dijo el fingiendo que esa burla le había dolido. Los dos estaban jugando a que eran adolescentes de nuevo-

-Bueno yo también se que me veo mejor sin ropa pero...No todos son como yo ¿Verdad Inuyasha?-Inuyasha evitó ofenderse ya que era obviamente lo que ella estaba incitándolo, la puerta se abrió y entonces Kagome soltó un suspiro y sintió solamente como entraba Yasha-

Yasha brinco sobre la cama y despertó a Inuyasha junto a Kagome.

-¡MAMÁ TENGO 16 KILOGRAMOS!-Entro gritando mientras sacudía a su mamá y a su papá de manera efusiva, Kagome se destapo viendo a su hijo. Sintió algo dentro de su pecho que la hizo sentir mal, sentía que no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo-

Una vez le dijeron que el tiempo a veces no era suficiente, era verdad. Perdió mucho tiempo lo miro mientras Inuyasha se levantaba con flojera de la cama para irse a bañar, Kagome noto como Yasha estaba acostado mientras giraba un poco.

-¿Cuántos kilogramos tienes tu?-Preguntó Yasha de manera respetuosa mientras Inuyasha salía del baño para ir por la ropa interior-

-Quince kilogramos-Dijo Kagome con inocencia mientras Yasha sonreía de manera entusiasta-

-Y te creyó-Le susurro Inuyasha a Kagome, ella simplemente continuaba sonriendo. Después de todo romper la inocencia de un niño era algo muy cruel-Yasha vamos a bañarnos-Kagome abrazó a Yasha mientras miraba a Inuyasha-

-¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?-Preguntó Kagome mientras le cubría los oídos a su hijo-Yasha vamos a desayunar-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras Inuyasha miraba a Yasha-

-¡Yasha viene a bañarse!-Respondió Inuyasha mientras cargaba a Yasha, Kagome le pellizco la mano y cargo a Yasha para llevarlo a desayunar-

-Muy lento para mi Taisho-Dijo Kagome mientras Inuyasha maldecía, Yasha se rió ante la extraña forma en que sus papas se trataron esa mañana-

¿Desde cuando Kagome podía hacer desayuno? Nadie lo sabría pero Yasha estaba viendo a su mamá haciéndole hotcakes, y era muy divertido. Primero su mamá leía el reverso de la harina de hotcakes, y luego rascaba su cabeza con desesperación. Suspiraba y volvía a leer como si no entendiera, su papá llegó después de casi media hora viendo como estaba su mamá aun tratando de hacer el desayuno.

-¡Arg!-Escucho decir a su mamá, los dos estaban viendo a Kagome como si ella estuviera haciendo algo imposible-

-Yo sabía hacer hotcakes-Dijo Kagome mientras tiraba la mezcla y entonces miraba que encima del refrigerador había cereal. Ella se giro y puso el cereal de fibra enfrente de los dos, y luego lo tiro a la basura-¿Quién desayuna eso?-Preguntó mientras Yasha miraba a su papá cuando Kagome se giro. Ella saco un cereal más divertido y puso tres platos, saco la leche y tres cucharas-¡Desayuno de campeones!-Dijo ella animada mientras Inuyasha reía-

-Cariño yo desayuno cereal de fibra...-Kagome lo ignoro mientras trataba de corregir la forma en que Yasha agarraba el cubierto-

-¡Mamá hoy hare muchos dibujos!-Dijo Yasha mientras continuaba desayunando su cereal-¡Para mamá y papá!-Kagome sonrió mientras veía como Inuyasha desayunaba apresurado. Yasha desayuno más tranquilo y cuando termino lo llevo a bañarse, ella fue a bañarse ya que Inuyasha la ayudo a que Yasha se cambiara. Ella se baño rápido y se cambio poniéndose ropa cómoda para ir a llevar a Yasha. Ella bajo luciendo casi más joven que ayer. Los dos sonrieron de diferente forma. Yasha miraba a su mamá como si la hubieran sacado de alguna caricatura de superhéroes e Inuyasha miraba a la mujer que la había hecho casi llorar del placer-

-¿Llevas tu almuerzo?-Preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha tomaba las llaves del carro y les abría la puerta a los dos. Yasha asintió mientras se subía al carro, Kagome se subió en el copiloto e Inuyasha fue al lugar del conductor. Escucho la inocente risa de su hijo y la forma en que Kagome lo estaba tratando de hacer reír-¿Qué quieres de comer Yasha?-Preguntó ella mientras se giraba para ver como su hijo sonreía y la miraba con curiosidad-

-Hamburguesa, ¿Papá vendrá a cenar?-Preguntó el mientras Kagome asentía-

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Kagome respondiendo por el mientras acariciaba un poco la mejilla de Inuyasha-Mami se portara bien con papá si el hace caso-Dijo ella mientras Inuyasha frenaba y miraba a Kagome de manera juguetona-Tienes que venir a comer Inuyasha-Dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventana y discretamente levantaba un poco su falda rebelando un poco su muslo-

Inuyasha miró la pierna rebelada por Kagome y simplemente cambio la velocidad del carro sintiéndose un poco molesto.

¿Qué planeaba esa mujer?

-¡Yay! papá vendrá a comer-Dijo Yasha entusiasmado mientras Kagome le sonreía a su hijo-Entonces hare hamburguesas ¿Qué te parece Yasha?-Dijo Kagome con dulzura mientras su hijo se pasaba hacia su asiento y se sentaba sobre las piernas de Kagome; Ella lo abrazo mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas. Inuyasha estaciono su carro y entonces ella y Yasha bajaron del carro. Inuyasha observo como Kagome caminaba sujetando la mano de Yasha, y como la soltó hasta llegar a la entrada del kínder. Desde lejos no se podía escuchar que se decían, pero no era algo malo ya que Yasha había estado sonriendo y meneando su mano en señal de despedida-

Ese día el traje de sastre ya no era tan pesado y la corbata no asfixiaba lo que solía asfixiar.

-¿Así que si quiero tener sexo tengo que hacer todo lo que tu dices?-Preguntó el incrédulo mientras Kagome rascaba un poco su mejilla miraba a Inuyasha de manera coqueta-Eres el demonio-Dijo al fin mientras ella besaba su cuello y colocaba su mano cerca de la entrepierna de Inuyasha. El comenzó a respirar de manera intranquila y ruidosa, Kagome quito su mano de ese lugar y se separo con una grande carcajada-

-Descuida Inuyasha no te voy a hacer algo indebido aquí...-Dijo ella mientras el soltaba un bufido-

¡Ese carácter de Kagome lo excitaba aun más! Necesitaba un baño helado en ese momento.

Fue a llevar a Kagome a su casa y noto como ella le coqueteaba demasiado ¿Acaso trataba de seducirlo? El se acerco a Kagome ya que ella parecía dispuesta a dar pasos hacia atrás con esa sonrisa que el tanto deseaba hacer desaparecer.

Cuando ya no hubo piso detrás de ella y su caminar fue cortado por la pared, el aprovecho para atrapar sus labios con los de ella. Beso esos labios de Kagome por grandes minutos y ambos pies encontraron ese camino entre tropezones, subieron por ya casi arte de magia las escaleras, ella riendo ante la forma en que Inuyasha cedía y el odiándose por haber cedido con mucha facilidad.

La ropa se iba perdiendo con facilidad en el cuarto.

-¡Siempre quise hacerlo con un hombre en traje!-Dijo ella confesándose mientras el formaba una carcajada, ella disfruto deshacerle la corbata y el disfruto simplemente sentir los roces de las yemas de los dedos de Kagome sobre su piel ya casi desnuda-No, en realidad siempre quise hacerlo contigo en traje-Afirmo ella mientras el formaba una sonrisa arrogante; De esas sonrisas que ella amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo-

No era saludable esa relación, pero no había algo malo en querer sentir placer del hombre que amaba y deseaba.

Desnudos estaban enredándose en una relación peligrosa con giros alocados, ella sabía hacer todo perfectamente bien. Gemir, rasguñar y besar. Inuyasha amaba cada facción de Kagome, cada expresión y hasta cada gota de sudor que se formaba en su cuerpo. Y no podía ser más feliz ante el hecho de que ella estaba sobre su cuerpo, y estaba gimiendo solamente su nombre.

Iba a disfrutar esa fantasía real. Hasta que acabara.

-¡TE AMO INUYASHA!-Ella solamente podía hacer el sexo diferente y ardiente. Ella grito sin temor a ser escuchada con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Ella acabo después de el. Y entonces el tubo que meterse a bañar, pero Kagome se metió a bañar con el...Así que digamos que ese día no fue a trabajar.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Al fin actualizo. Dejen reviews.

Esta vez ya actualisare bien me regreso la inspiración. Hahaha.

Haber que sigue.

Dejen reviews. Dejen reviews.

"_Eres demasiado bueno en todo"_

By: willnira.


	9. Alto

**Kagome's lover**

_Notas previas:_

_TENGO MUCHA WEBA!_

**Capitulo 9: alto.**

"_Y el problema de Kagome apenas iba comenzando. Jamás creímos que en verdad fuera a ser tan serio"_

_Inuyasha._

POV.KAGOME.

Bankotsu, era un mentiroso. Pero a mí siempre me gusto el peligro, Bankotsu se iba a casar con alguna mujer que era rica. Sus padres lo habían obligado ya que estaba en la edad de que el debía de encargarse de los negocios. Podía notar en su mirada que estaba devastado, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Si mis padres me hubieran obligado a casarme con alguien rico, yo me hubiera negado.

"Tu eras la primera opción de mis padres" Me dijo cuando llevábamos nuestra tercera cerveza. Mi cabeza dolía, sentía que algo estaba mal pero lo ignore con un vaso de vodka, mi garganta ardió pero pude con la sensación.

Los recuerdos de cuando yo era antes abundaron a mi mente mientras sostenía el pequeño vaso, y me sentí más en esos tiempos al tener a Bankotsu a mi lado oliendo el aroma de tabaco que las otras personas expulsaban. Me sentí confundida entre el pasado perturbado y mi yo del presente perturbado. Eran las once de la noche, tenía que hablarle a Inuyasha pero Bankotsu estaba muy deprimido; Sería un mentiroso pero ese mentiroso me saco de muchos apuros.

-Kagome, no me quiero casar-Me dijo mientras comenzaba a dejar el vaso encima de la barra, no me di cuenta de que sus lagrimas estaban saliéndole por sus ojos y el no se dio cuenta de que esta simple amiga no podía hacer nada por el. Conocía a Bankotsu y sabía que el no necesitaba palabras, el necesitaba acciones. Le pedí otro vaso de vodka al cantinero mientras ponía mi mano encima del hombro de Bankotsu. Bankotsu estaba temblando-

No entendía que estaba pasando con el.

-Kagome, yo te amo-Me confeso haciendo que yo me sorprendiera, no sabía que decir. Pero no aparte mi mano del hombro de Bankotsu, porque para mi la amistad era más allá que un sentimiento de una persona hacia otra, para mi la amistad era como estar dos adolescentes abriendo sus primeras cervezas sin desperdiciar una sola gota ya que esas cervezas son las primeras, pues así era para mi la amistad que tenía con Bankotsu. Si me acosté con el un par de veces, horas antes de acostarme con Inuyasha. Pero jamás lo repetíamos seguido, y el no era de esa clase de amantes que te dejaban insatisfecha. Bankotsu era muy complaciente, a veces recreábamos personajes, el era Elvis y yo era una de sus fans. En otras ocasiones yo era una estudiante y el era mi profesor ¡Y que profesor! Y fueron solamente dos veces con la que me acosté con el, ¿Será que el había tenido tantas mujeres que sabía lo que les gustaban a ellas?-Te pude tener pero...Taisho fue astuto-Note dolor en su voz-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Le pregunté mientras el levantaba su vista, a el no le importo que yo lo viera llorar-Tenemos un hijo y estoy casada-No creía que yo alguna vez iba a decir eso-

-¿Tienen?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa siempre hacia mi vida girar tantos grados. Bankotsu era como una ruleta rusa llegando hasta arriba para después bajar a la más rápida velocidad; Temí en esos minutos en que vi esa sonrisa, un temor que no creí que fuera cierto. El me indico que me acercara a el, y lo hice. Nadie iba a escuchar lo que el me iba a susurrar-Tu y yo lo hicimos sin condón y por lo que escuche una vez de Taisho es que el siempre usaba un condón, así que-Mordió mi oreja y me hizo sentir algo que ya había sentido, me levante del asiento y lo mire un poco asustada-

-¿Y hasta ahorita me dices de tu hijo?-Pregunte molesta mientras me levantaba para comenzar a irme, yo salí del bar molesta. ¿Ven porque no escogí a Bankotsu? Porque Bankotsu no tuvo los testículos de averiguar si ese hijo era o no de el, comencé a caminar entre la acera la luz de los carros que pasaban eran como si hubieran sido sacados de alguna película. Y la verdad es que esta película no me gustaba-

-Kagome-Me llamó mientras llegaba y me abrazaba por la espalda, lo aparte de mi y lo abofetee cuando el puso sus labios sobre los míos-

-Ámame todo lo que quieras pero jamás te acerques a mi, ¿olvidas que soy Kagome Higurashi?-Le pregunte con burla en mi rostro, la mente femenina era más inteligente que la masculina-No te preocupes ese hijo no es tuyo...-Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro y comencé a alejarme de el, pero después me gire para voltear a verlo-Ah y deberías casarte ya casi tienes treinta...¿O qué?-Estire mi mano para tomar un taxi y dejarlo con un rostro lleno de coraje-

¡Ugh! No debí de haber estallado ante eso, Bankotsu como amigo era muy bueno pero como enemigo era peor que yo.

Así que regrese a la casa con Inuyasha con una falsa sonrisa y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mi aliento apestaba a alcohol y mi ropa a tabaco.

-¿Por qué duraste tanto?-Me preguntó Inuyasha cuando encendió la luz del cuarto, el estaba molesto. ¿Saben lo que es guardar un secreto? Debía de moverme antes de que Bankotsu hiciera su primer movimiento, debía de proteger a los míos antes de que Bankotsu se les acercara; ¿Saben lo que es eso? Estoy segura de que no, mi cerebro estaba manejando muchas ideas.-

Deseaba contestarle pero disfrace mi miedo con una sonrisa poco convincente y una arrogancia tan significativa en mí. Mi mente estaba adolorida, sentía que mi cerebro se estaba abriendo en dos.

-Estaba bebiendo un poco con Bankotsu, descuida...No paso nada...-Dije mientras pasaba mi lengua por mis labios, para su sorpresa yo lo abrace. Deseaba que el mundo se detuviera en ese momento, deseaba que nuestros cuerpos jamás se separaran. El corazón de Inuyasha estaba latiendo tan fuerte que yo casi lo podía escuchar. Bum, bum, bum. Un sonido y un sentimiento que me hizo sentir amada-

-Ni creas que te disculpare con facilidad-Sonreí y lo abrace aun más fuerte y el me abrazo-

Se que muchos han de creer que soy mala por haberlo utilizado, pero ¿Me pueden culpar? La vida no era lo que yo esperaba, era como una chica rodeada de perversiones en donde el besar y el fornicar para mi era casi lo mismo, hacía lo que quería sin un alto. El alto fue mi embarazo.

**POV.FIN.**

Kagome fue a la escuela de Yasha a algo del día de las madres, las mamás de los otros niños estaban entusiasmadas de ver a sus hijos trabajar. Al parecer Yasha no era muy bueno al tratar de hacer figuras con el papel.

-¿Quién podrá ser su mamá?-Dijo una mujer con burla mientras Kagome observaba encantada a su hijo usar esa hoja como gorro de pirata, los otros niños se rieron de el y ella simplemente le levanto sus pulgares. La maestra dijo que eso no era lo que tenían que hacer y Kagome rolo sus ojos-

Su hijo tenía varios amigos, las niñas parecían intimidadas al querer acercarse a el. Leyeron poesía dirigida a sus mamás, y después las hicieron pasar a ver la obra que los niños iban a actuar, con una mujer tocando ese viejo piano y otra maestra dando la bienvenida a las madres; Ella se sentó en la tercera fila con una sonrisa mientras veía y escuchaba como narraban y actuaban la obra de teatro.

La historia era graciosa ya que los niños hacían caras graciosas o se miraban como si no supieran que seguía.

-_Entonces apareció un sabio león y les comunico a todos hacia donde debían de ir-_Y efectivamente el león era Yasha, el entro al escenario y comenzó a hablarles a los otros tres niños que estaban ahí, otros dos niños eran dos arboles bailarines y con un escalón largo estaban tres niñas siendo las nubes. Kagome se emociono al ver a su hijo en la escena mientras sonreía a los otros niños. Una era una princesa y el otro era una ranita que tenía que brincar a diferencia del león y de la princesa-

Entro una niña llorando al escenario mientras le quitaba la corona o la tiara a la otra niña.

-¡Yo quiero ser la princesa! Por que la princesa se queda con el león y yo quiero estar con el león-Dijo la niña mientras se colocaba la tiara, los adultos rieron cuando entro una profesora para cargar a la niña y sacarla del escenario-

Muchas mamás se rieron ante la niña, Yasha simplemente continuo diciendo algo fuera de línea. El héroe o mejor dicho protagonista de esa obra se veía muy seguro y a la vez como si no pudiera respirar pero eso solamente lo noto Kagome ya que las madres estaban observando a sus propios hijos. Al final el león se iba con los otros animales y la princesa se quedaba con el príncipe, era un final feliz.

Cuando la obra termino Yasha corrió a abrazar a su mamá aun con el traje de león, ella abrazo a su hijo y decidió cargarlo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Podemos comer hamburguesas?-Preguntó Yasha mientras ella asentía y acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo; Pero eso no termino ahí, los niños entregaron piezas de barro que ellos crearon, Yasha le entrego un cenicero a su mamá-¡Por que se que te gusta fumar!-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía-

-Cuando seas grande no lo hagas, morirás-Dijo mientras Yasha la miraba un poco confundido-

Cuando salió con su hijo tomándolo de la mano, noto que Bankotsu la estaba esperando con sus brazos cruzados mientras se recargaba en su carro.

-Bankotsu...-Dijo Kagome mientras le sonreía, Bankotsu agacho su mirada verde azul y vio por primera vez a su hijo. No iba a mentir el ni siquiera supo que Kagome había estado embarazada de el, lo descubrió simplemente por escuchar que Inuyasha jamás dejaba de usar un condón y casualmente el paso a acostarse con Kagome horas antes. ¿Por qué se acostó con ella? Ah si, porque eso le recomendó Sango-

-¿Quién es el mamá?-Preguntó Yasha mientras Kagome lo abrazaba y sonreía-

-Es un amigo mío... ¿Verdad Bankotsu?-Bankotsu asintió y dejo de acariciar la melena negra de su hijo, su hijo no se parecía a el. Se parecía más a Kagome-

-¿Yasha, tienes una marca en tu espalda?-Yasha frunció su entrecejo y Kagome sonrió mientras mordía su labio-

-No...-Bankotsu entonces soltó un suspiro, no iba a quitarle el hijo a Kagome el no deseaba tener un hijo estaba bien solo, el simplemente deseaba a Kagome. Una relación en que los instintos fueran todo, un romance en donde los recuerdos siempre terminaran en sexo. El era como un gato con su cola atada a bombas y las bombas estaban dispuestos a estallar; Miró de manera seria a Kagome y mordió sus labios, le beso la mejilla a Kagome y se subió a su carro. Kagome no entendió si esa era su despedida, Yasha apretó su mano un poco y ella bajo un poco para ver sus mejillas infladas-¡No me cae bien!-Dijo Yasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Kagome se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Hey, tu eres mi chico favorito...Que tu papá no se entere-Bromeo mientras Yasha sonreía y ella le guiñaba el ojo-¿A dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó Kagome mientras caminaba junto a Yasha-

El problema de Kagome era que confiaba y desconfiaba con facilidad, llevo a Yasha a comer una hamburguesa, los dos comieron helado y vieron a los animales en el zoológico. Ella lo espero ya que el iba a ir por un globo, ese maldito dolor de cabeza no desaparecía y estaba comenzando a odiarlo, cada vez era más intenso.

1, 2, 3 su visión se volvió negra. Se sintió que estaba dormida. ¡Oh, se había desmayado!

Los gritos de Yasha llamarón la atención de las personas, una ambulancia llevo el cuerpo de su mamá al hospital. ¿Dónde estaba su papá?

Sus lágrimas caían violentamente, el deseaba saber ¿Qué tenía su mamá? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Espero con sus piernas siendo manchadas por lágrimas, las enfermeras y los doctores se movían con prisa pero aun así el hospital mantenía su calma. Yasha no deseaba levantar su vista, el iba a esperar en esa silla a saber que era lo que pasaba.

Sus hombros pequeños estaban temblando, deseaba gritar pero no podía hacerlo. Asustado y mostrando unos ojos desquiciados entro su padre, posiblemente había corrido hasta la entrada porque parecía corto de oxigeno, pero Yasha no pudo ver a su padre. No pudo ver la mirada de desesperación, Yasha mordió tanto sus labios que hasta que pequeños borbotones de sangre comenzaron a salir, el levanto su vista y noto como se encontraba la mirada de su padre con la suya.

¿Por qué su mamá?

¿Era mala?

Su mamá no podía ser mala, su mamá era una buena persona. Su mamá cuidaba de el.

¿Quién iba a cuidar de el?

Se sintió desesperado y su planeta cambio de tamaño eran dos brazos que se estrechaban para darle cariño y protección, abrazo los brazos de su padre mientras Inuyasha trataba de tranquilizarlo. Llevaba tan poco tiempo buscándole un porque.

Inuyasha odiaba que la desesperación se había apoderado de el.

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras le limpiaba esas lágrimas a su hijo. Ellos dos eran los únicos familiares de su esposa-

-No sé, fui por un globo...Y ella estaba en el piso...-Dijo mientras las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaban a caer; Yasha había aprendido lo que era la vida y la muerte de manera horrible, aprendió la muerte gracias al centro comercial. Había un par de pescados tiesos y con hielo debajo de ellos. El se detuvo y los observo, deseando que nadaran pero su mamá le explico que eso era imposible. ¿Por qué era imposible si se cree que se puede hacer todo entonces ellos también pueden volver a nadar? Le preguntó a su mamá, pero su mamá simplemente negó y dijo sabiamente lo siguiente: "Hay un momento en el que tu corazón deja de latir, cuando eso pasa...Tu ya no puedes seguir viviendo. Y sus almas se van al cielo o a algo parecido... ¿Has visto el rey león?" ¡Oh, es cierto Mufasa moría!-

Después de una hora y media, el doctor salió soltando un suspiro, lucia cansado. Inuyasha se levanto mientras Yasha esperaba sentado en esa misma silla, su ropa continuaba estando impecable.

-Se desmayo debido al cansancio y al estrés... ¿Ha estado comiendo bien?-Preguntó el doctor mientras Inuyasha asentía, el doctor hizo un gesto de duda-tenía la presión muy alta ¿Algún disgusto?-Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros. Últimamente el no sabía de que platicaba Kagome con Bankotsu-Ahorita esta descansando, fue bueno que la trajeran...-El doctor termino con su amabilidad y se retiro diciendo que en cuanto despertara ella podría salir del hospital. Le explico a Yasha que el corazón de su mamá aun estaba latiendo-

Pero los dos hombres no vieron que el doctor después de girarse mostro un rostro preocupado, su mano tembló y su frente sudo un poco. Entro a ver a su paciente mientras soltaba el suspiro pesado y cargado de mentiras, mientras Kagome continuaba sonriendo.

-Les dije que estaba bien ¿Está segura de que eso quiere?-Preguntó el doctor mientras ella asentía-Es decir usted esta bien es solo que...-El doctor señalo su cabeza y Kagome asintió-

-Estoy loca...Lo sé, pero llego un momento en que el dolor de cabeza fue incontrolable...Sentí que algo estaba queriendo salir de mi...-Dijo mientras levantaba su vista y formaba una mueca de burla-¿Puede creerlo doctor? Un hospital psiquiátrico va a ser mi final, me lo merezco...Soy una mala persona-Volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a sentir un nudo en su garganta pero después agito su cabeza, hablar con el nudo en su garganta fue algo difícil-

-No está loca, pero ese accidente creo esta doble personalidad... ¿Ha sentido que a veces usted no recuerda que hizo?-Ella asintió mientras reía-

-Por casi cuatro años... ¿Qué me sugiere en estos casos?-Preguntó ella mientras el doctor asentía y comenzaba a darle un teléfono-

-Vaya a esta clínica, esta algo alejada pero el doctor especialista en estos casos es muy bueno...-Ella asintió y guardo el número de teléfono en su bolso-Ah y se encargan también de rehabilitación, alcoholismo...-Ella asintió mientras el doctor le indicaba que podía marcharse, ella tubo simplemente que cambiarse y fingir una sonrisa mientras iba con Inuyasha-

¿Otra personalidad? Ella simplemente escucho de eso en las películas, ¿cómo sería su otra personalidad? ¿Controladora? ¿Mala? ¿Buena? ¿Tonta? Abrazo a Yasha mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, a Inuyasha le dio un beso en sus labios y así los tres la llevaron a descansar.

Pero personas como ella de perversas y manipuladoras se merecían esa clase de final. Sintió toda la noche el cuerpo pequeño de Yasha en sus brazos y los brazos de Inuyasha que la querían proteger de cualquier mal. ¿En verdad el la amaba? Bueno si no la amara de seguro no se hubiera casado con ella. Sonrió mientras abrazaba un poco más a Yasha, iba a ponerse bien. Iba a destruir a su otra Kagome.

Ya que ella era la verdadera, ella era la que conquisto a Inuyasha y no iba a llegar otra Kagome de la nada para apoderarse de su vida.

Y simplemente en ese momento que valía la pena ser ella, solamente en ese momento descubrió que era en verdad algo bueno haber tenido a Yasha y estar cazada. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella se hubiera sentido amada?

Ni en sus pervertidos sueños se lo hubiera imaginado.

**Continuará.**

**N/A:**

Muy tarde lo siento! ):

Pero eske se me va la pinchi inspiración hahahaha asi ke tengo ke...decirle "sabes ke ;D ora ora" hahahaha ORA ORA X)! ah pinche jorge weee xD!

Hahaha ya, ya!

**Dejen reviews. Dejen reviews. Dejen reviews.**

"_Ellos aman la forma en que tu los vez"_

Conforme vayan pasando más capítulos se explicara que ONDA con todo ESTO! (:

_Yo: no mamess mi mama no esta y no se que podre desyaunar, ya no hay cereal D:_

_Sam: UY WEY TE CAGASTESSS! _

_Yo: UY WEY TE CHINGASTES._

_Y ahora mi inspiración: Molotov._

Puto, puto, puto, puto, puto, puto, puto...Puto el que no brinque el que no salte. Puto el que no brinque eche un desmadre. Puto el wey que quedo conforme, puto el que creyo el del informe...puto el que nos quita la papa, puto tmb todo el que lo tapa, puto el que no hace lo que quiere. PUTO NACE PUTO SE MUERE.

Hahahaha un megaexito esa canción. xD!

By: Willnira.


	10. Psychotic

**Kagome's lover**

_Notas previas:_

TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO...awww ):

**Capitulo 10: ****psychotic**

"_Y yo trate de sujetar esas tontas posibilidades que creía por las que estaba viva. Era algo psicológico, una enfermedad diferente al resfriado. He sido buena, tonta, idiota, infiel y manipuladora. No esperen un final feliz para mi, yo me encargare de que así sea. Bang, bang deseaba poder disparar el gatillo y hacer volar lo que hay dentro..."_

_Kagome._

Era hermoso el día, extremadamente hermoso. Los rayos del sol entraban por cualquier parte y eso hacía hermoso el día, el mar brillaba demasiado, los pájaros hacían un ruido extraño que aunque a ella no le gustara hacia par con el hermoso día. Pero ella no podía estar disfrutando de ese día, lo único que había dejado había sido una nota donde explicaba que no iba a poder ir por un par de días. Invento algo, las mentiras siempre fueron lo suyo.

Y si el le hacía excelentes preguntas, ella iba a responderle con excelentes mentiras. Nadie podía enterarse que estaba enferma, no deseaba hacer sufrir a Yasha o a Inuyasha. Ella ya les había fallado a todos. Acelero un poco más pensando agitadamente en lo que le iban a hacer, era sencillo iban a hacer que estuviera bien. Acá entre nos ella siempre supo que le faltó un tornillo en la cabeza; Soltó un suspiro mientras tarareaba la canción que pasaban en la radio, todo fue sencillo. El accidente aparte de haberle provocado contusiones en la cabeza le crearon otra personalidad, tubo que burlarse ante eso ya que ella siempre creyó que Inuyasha merecía alguien mejor y entonces resultaba que de tanto desearlo llegaba una usurpadora que se apoderaba por poco tiempo de su cuerpo.

Se rió incluso cuando el doctor le explico que en un cuerpo simplemente es de una persona. No deseaba que nadie se enterara ya que por ser tan mala todas las mentiras caían como cae la lluvia. La verdad de Yasha es simplemente algo que jamás se pregunto y entonces toda su vida se derrumbaba justo en el momento en que deseo hacer feliz a Inuyasha todo simplemente _colapsaba._

Estaciono su carro notando como estaban un par de adultos jugando a las cartas mientras fumaban un poco, decidió colocarse sus lentes de sol y por andar vestida con ropa más juvenil llamo la atención, las miradas se posaron en ella tratando de adivinar porque ella estaba ahí. Preguntó en la recepción por el doctor al que iba a buscar, su apellido era Takuma o algo así.

La enfermera no hizo muchas preguntas, la hizo llenar un par de cosas y ella accedió a escribir sus datos. Iba a escribir con sinceridad todo ya que nadie la conocía, después de terminar de escribir la enfermera utilizo su teléfono para llamarle al doctor. La enfermera una morena delgada con un cabello corto y un par de grandes ojos color verdes, se veía con estilo y bonita.

-En un par de minutos ¿Por qué no toma asiento?-Ella asintió y fue a sentarse en esas sillas cómodas que estaban para que las personas vieran la televisión. El lugar era muy amplio y lo agradable es que tenían el aire limpio, no el aire contaminado de la ciudad. Había muchas sillas y mesas, había risas y también lágrimas como cualquier centro psiquiátrico. El hotel de los famosos y de muchos adolescentes, procuró no ponerse nerviosa y de sentirse ansiosa. Se sorprendió de ver a una muchacha totalmente sentada y viendo algún punto fijo, su cabello negro brillaba debido a lo húmedo que lo traía, sus ojos estaban cansados y agotados. Un par de vendas en sus muñecas y un cigarro descansando entre sus dedos, por esa irritación en sus ojos juraba que era drogadicta. Dejo de observar a las otras personas como si fueran un circo al escuchar su nombre de la voz de un hombre-

-¿Kagome?-Escuchó y su concentración se perdió, se levanto de esa silla, tomo su bolso y estiro su mano. Los ojos de esa persona le eran conocidos, no era viejo, era joven y la verdad es que era un poco apuesto-¿Kagome Higurashi? ¡No!-Dijo sin creer lo que estaba viendo, Kagome frunció su entrecejo y entonces tosió un poco para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Le provocaba vergüenza la forma en que ese hombre/doctor decía su nombre, no lo recordaba sinceramente-¿Kagome de Taisho? ¡Oh Dios!-El lucía entusiasmado de verla-¡Soy yo!-Dijo mientras se señalaba como si eso fuera a traer algunos recuerdos a la joven-¿Hojo? Odio decirlo pero tu agarrabas mis lentes y te los colocabas creyendo que así te ibas a ver inteligente-Kagome entonces sonrió y se rió con el recordando lo mismo que el-

Hojo estudió con ella la preparatoria, Hojo fue el chico bueno en las materias y ella le pedía ayuda de vez en cuando para poder saber lo que estaban viendo aunque al final se dio por vencida y dejo que sus padres compraran el diploma de que había terminado la preparatoria. Hojo siempre fue uno de sus mejores amigos, Hojo la conocía por lo que en verdad era y podía apostar que Hojo en ese entonces había estado enamorado de ella, era fácil saberlo. Pero ella no deseo arruinar esa amistad libre de tóxicos.

Hojo la guio a su oficina o mejor dicho consultorio y después de leer lo que Kagome había escrito dejo de bromear para hablar de cosas más serias.

-Estas en todo el derecho de pedir otro psicólogo...Tu dime con confianza hay otros psicólogos mejores que yo-Kagome negó y tomo asiento en ese sofá grande que siempre vio en todas las películas donde aparecía una adolescente que iba al psicólogo-

-No así esta bien...-Dijo suavemente mientras Hojo leía un par de cosas y soltaba un suspiro, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y entonces se concentro en ver a los ojos a Kagome-

-¿Sabes cuando aparece tu otra personalidad?-Ella negó y entonces Hojo lamio sus labios y los tenso un poco eso demostraba que estaba pensando, a Kagome le pareció un gesto muy común. No te encontrabas en un psiquiátrico a alguien con quien estudiaste, sonrió con torpeza y trato de recordar que habían dicho sus amigos que iban a estudiar y al final terminaron más perdidos que ella. Hojo seguía igual a como ella lo recordaba, un poco más alto, con su cabello café claro y sus ojos verdes. Se veía más apuesto que antes y estaba usando un anillo de casado en su dedo anular-Muy bien, en este caso se recomienda decir todo...Háblame con confianza de todo, ¿Por qué crees que se de esta doble personalidad?-Dijo el mientras Kagome levantaba sus cejas confundida-

-Yo pensé que tal vez si era otra persona, Inuyasha iba a ser feliz...Y sucedió esto, no se que paso durante cuatro años...-Deseaba llorar pero no podía llorar en esos momentos, necesitaba ser fuerte-Estuve en coma por un tiempo y luego sucede esto, es como...Ver que adelantan mi vida...-Sentía el nudo en su garganta y eso le hacía que sus ojos se llenaran con agua un poco-Yo no soy una buena persona, así que deseaba ser otra persona por mi hijo e Inuyasha...-Hojo formo una sonrisa y se levanto de su silla para sentarse a su lado-

-Escúchate un segundo...-Dijo Hojo mientras Kagome fruncía su entrecejo confundida-Deseabas sacrificarte para que un personaje inventado estuviera con tu familia...La Kagome que yo conocía ni siquiera hubiera aceptado que estaba haciendo algo mal-Kagome entonces sintió que no pudo contener más las ganas de llorar. Sus ojos expulsaron las lágrimas y sintió un peso más ligero en su corazón. Abrazó a Hojo no por coquetearle, lo abrazo porque siempre había llorado sola y ese momento el estaba ahí para brindarle un abrazo-

-Pero no quiero dar mi familia-Dejo de llorar y entonces con sus ojos llenos de desesperación se levanto a ver a Hojo-Tienes que hacer lo que sea para curarme, tengo un problema serio Hojo....Soy una adicta me fascina el alcohol y...-Hojo asintió y tomo una grande bocanada de aire-

-Primer paso admitir que algo esta mal contigo-Dijo Hojo como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña, sonrió y pudo sentir que Kagome era la misma niña que caminaba sin saber a donde iba. Hacía sin saber que hacía. Seguía sin saber que seguía. Así era ella. Haciendo cosas que todos criticaban después, Kagome para el siempre fue la chica popular y mala de la que puedes ver y no tocar. Tú no la escoges a ella, ella te escoge a ti. Había salido con chicos mayores a ella, menores e incluso de su edad. Chicos con motocicletas, carros deportivos, empresas que no se dirigían con simplemente leer y escribir. Había mentido y había sido infiel, pero solamente el supo sus secretos aunque ella tratara de ser una buena chica para el, el simplemente sabía todo y jamás la juzgo porque en ese momento el la amo-El tratamiento va a durar un par de meses-Kagome asintió más tranquila-Yo recomiendo que te quedes aquí...-Dijo mientras Kagome asentía y entonces mordía un poco sus labios con nerviosismo-

-¿Y como vas a hacer que sea normal?-Preguntó ella con temor mientras Hojo soltaba un suspiro y movía un poco su cabeza; Kagome siempre supo que Hojo fue muy inteligente-

-¿Importa el como?-Preguntó el mientras Kagome negaba con la cabeza y levantaba ambas cejas. Iba a tener unas largas vacaciones lejos de su familia; En realidad no le interesaba como la curaran. Hojo la hizo firmar un par de documentos y le dio una pulsera de plástico color blanca que tenía un número. Fue llevada a cambiarse, con su dinero hizo la llamada a la única persona en la que podía confiar en ese momento. A Bankotsu-

Su voz tembló en cuanto escuchó la voz de Bankotsu contestar el celular.

-_Necesito ayuda... ¿Conoces el hospital buena vida?-_Hubo una pausa por grandes minutos y después escucho un sarcástico ¡Wow! Por parte de Bankotsu-_necesito que me traigas ropa, cigarros...Y...que te apresures, ropa normal, blusas camisetas y zapatos...Si no vienes tengo ciertos mensajes en mi celular que no te gustaran que tus padres vean-_Hubo una risa del otro lado y un 'de acuerdo, hermosa' mientras colgaba el teléfono-

Ahora simplemente debía de esperar afuera con un cigarro entre sus dedos mientras veía su carro. Sus piernas estaban temblando y sintió nauseas, su celular estaba descargado. Cruzó sus brazos y pudo escuchar como los pájaros hacían esos ruidos con su boca, odiaba a los pájaros porque ellos necesitaban extender sus alas y volar a cualquier lugar. No pensaban a donde ir, actuaban por instinto...Expulsó el humo del cigarro y por primera vez extraño a Inuyasha.

Extraño su forma de sonreír, sus labios y sus besos. La ceniza de ese cigarro cayó al suelo discretamente, los murmullos de las personas se fueron alejando y ella comenzó a sentirse enferma. Le dio asco el simple hecho de que estaba fumando, deseaba vomitar algo pero no había desayunado algo para poder vomitarlo. El cigarrillo cayó al suelo y entonces sintió algo que no había sentido, sintió que estaba cambiando. El mundo parecía cerrarse, su garganta se estaba cerrando. Cayo al suelo mientras tosía de manera exagerada llamando la atención de todos los otros pacientes.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y ni sintió cuando lo caliente del cigarrillo golpeaba con su brazo. Todo se volvió más claro y oscuro.

Escuchaba que Hojo gritaba su nombre, y todo termino porque ella empezó a toser más calma.

Parpadeo y se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, Hojo puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la sentó con cuidado en es silla. Noto que Kagome había estado fumando y noto que tenía el brazo quemado pero que sin embargo Kagome no se estaba quejando.

-¿Dónde estoy, doctor?-Esa voz suave no era la de Kagome. Acarició su mentón, apretó sus parpados y le pidió que lo siguiera-

-Estas en un hospital-No deseaba entablar una conversación con las personalidades que la mente de Kagome creaban desde aquel accidente-

-¿Así que ya es hora de irme?-Preguntó Kagome, el doctor frunció su entrecejo y entonces escucho una débil risa. Desde la voz hasta el aire que la rodeaba había cambiado-Debo decir una cosa-Y entonces su tono se volvió un poco más grave, había creído que lidiar con esta personalidad iba a ser sencillo pero la persona que la había creado era Kagome. Jamás se sabía que clase de persona era Kagome-No será muy fácil ¡Por que Inuyasha me ama a mi! No la ama a ella-Dijo esa mujer desconocida que habitaba en el cuerpo de Kagome con celos-

Hojo asintió y le inyectaron un par de calmantes a esa mujer, la sujetaron con fuerza y la llevaron gritando hasta una habitación. El simplemente cerró sus ojos cansados, pidió que le tuvieran una taza de café lista y entro después de todos a ese cuarto. Odiaba ver a Kagome así, atada como si fuera un animal rabioso. Tenía su cabeza entre dos cosas metálicas.

Estaban encargándose de cuidarla, pusieron algo entre sus dientes. Y el show empezó.

El fue el que hizo todo y se sintió mal pero iba a ser por el bien de Kagome, tubo que hacer que la cabeza de Kagome fuera agitada con shocks eléctricos. Estaba escuchando sus fuertes gritos y su cuerpo estaba temblando ya que las descargas no simplemente penetraban su cráneo o su cabeza, esa electricidad también entraba por todas sus celular reviviéndolas por breves minutos y después matándolas violentamente. El cuello de Kagome estaba moviéndose frenéticamente, su cabeza se movía de manera violenta y sus ojos se abrían bruscamente.

Repitió esa operación cuatro veces, menos voltaje y más fuerza.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Kagome salían al igual que sus gritos. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para dejar de ver esa escena, después de esa vez Hojo dejo el aparato en su lugar y noto como estaba Kagome tratando de componerse. Estaba atada, con su piel levemente rojiza debido a las manos que la habían tratado de sujetar y estaba llorando.

-Kagome...-Susurró mientras veía como estaba Kagome llorando aun, no podía asegurar que Kagome había regresado a ser la misma-

Simplemente pudo ver como ella trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos, estaba llorando por temor y por estar sola. Jamás creyó que iba a ver así a Kagome; Los tiempos estaban cambiando, desabrocho cada seguro que la estaba sujetando. Y la cargó como si ella fuera su princesa, escuchaba su llanto y su forma ruda en la que apretaba su bata de doctor.

La cargo por todos los pasillos y se encargo de llevarla a su nuevo cuarto. El rostro de Bankotsu fue lo que le sorprendió.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Dijo exaltado Bankotsu mientras la cargaba y notaba la temperatura fría que tenía Kagome. Todo fue rápido, de repente Kagome había movido su cabeza para vomitar algo amarillento-

Bankotsu estaba asustado y asqueado, trato de cargar a Kagome pero simplemente logro gritar y tratar de buscar una explicación. Así se desmayo Kagome, y termino en un cuarto en donde las paredes eran blancas y las mantas igual. Bankotsu le limpió la boca con cuidado y escucho la respiración de Hojo, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

Salió de ese cuarto nervioso y temblando.

Su mente preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Qué chingados estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba en ese hospital? Y el único que parecía saber la respuesta era ese doctor, lo sujeto de las solapas de la camiseta o mejor dicho de la bata y con su voz llena de preocupación y de histeria. Le exigió una respuesta.

-¡Empieza a hablar!-Dijo con su tono arrogante mientras Hojo se soltaba del agarre de Bankotsu, tomaba una bocanada de aire y negaba-

-Es confidencial-Dijo simplemente mientras Bankotsu golpeaba con su puño la pared. Estaba desesperándose de que la mujer que al menos no pudo tener estaba en esa cama, sufriendo y llorando. Hojo no se asusto ante esa conducta, lidiar con esas mentes llenas de problemas era en lo que el trabaja. Suspiró un poco y paso su lengua por sus labios, Bankotsu era una de esas personas cuyas mentes era fácil de saber-Tiene un problema mental, no esta loca...Necesita quedarse aquí por un tiempo...Si la quieres un poco debes convencerla de que le diga a su esposo...Enfrentar esto no va a ser fácil-Tomo una pausa y Bankotsu entonces se tranquilizo un poco. Ese era su castigo por haberle querido quitar algo a Kagome, formo una sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos ya estaba más tranquilo-Lo que le paso hoy le pasara cada ve que cambie...¿Habías notado algo extraño?-Preguntó Hojo mientras Bankotsu asentía-

-Durante cuatro años la busque pero ella decía con burla '¿Quién es ese?' pensé que estaba bromeando o incluso enojada pero después hasta me estaba diciendo algo privado-Hojo asintió y entonces notaba como estaba Bankotsu tratando de ver por la puerta. Cerro la puerta para dejar a Kagome sola ya que todos habían visto una peor imagen de ella-

Sufrimiento.

Simplemente sufrimiento.

Deseo morir al recibir todas esas descargas, deseo no poder abrir sus ojos pero ¿Acaso dios no la deseaba en el cielo? Apretó su puño con fuerza al igual que sus dientes y eso le dolió pero el dolor era lo que la hacía sentir con vida.

No supo como había estado ahí; No recordaba mucho. Escondió su cuerpo con esa sabana tratando de protegerse con esa sabana blanca del mundo. Lloró tanto que después tubo sueño y sed. Había olvidado que ya estaba grande y que debía de controlarse, había deseado una bebida y algo extra que le quitara el dolor. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. Soñó con los brazos de Inuyasha pero simplemente despertó y tuvo miedo.

Hablaba sola para distraerse pero ¿De qué hablar con alguien que odias?

Jamás había ganado primer lugar en algo, jamás había soportado a aquellos muchachos que fueron la burla de su generación. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, sus padres a veces la odiaban. Jamás podía hacer algo bien, antes...Antes...Todos los días peleaba frente a esa persona que estaba en el espejo, no podía soportar esa persona que estaba ahí. Burlona y arrogante.

Una vez rompió el espejo, pero ¿Por qué recordaba eso en ese momento? Siempre encontró su personalidad molesta e irritante. No deseaba su propia amiga, había deseado tantas veces ser alguien más y ahora que podía suceder algo así simplemente no deseaba ver a Inuyasha con otro estado mental.

Muchos días se sentía más como los demás que como ella misma; Una vez robo pastillas de algún consultorio, pero ese era otro secreto.

Durmió creyendo que todas esas cosas crueles que había dicho se las estaban diciendo a ella; Deseo creer que era un sueño. Un terrible sueño. Necesitaba a Inuyasha porque el podía hacer desaparecer las pesadillas, ¿Desde cuándo el nombre de Inuyasha era lo único que sabía? No deseaba que su relación terminara así, dejo de llorar. No mejor dicho lloro esa noche porque los demás días iba a sonreír, es noche iba a llorar tanto.

No importaba si no dormía.

**---**

¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

Se disculpaba si había dicho o hecho algo para enfadarla. No podía dormir, no deseaba soñar esa noche. Necesitaba a Kagome esa noche, no en realidad la necesitaba siempre. Le tenía miedo a que ella jamás apareciera.

Simplemente estaba el en esa cama, el dolor empieza a llevar junto con la noche.

Necesitaba ver a Kagome.

¿Acaso ya se había escapado con alguien?

Estaba poniéndose celoso, no podía pensar con claridad. El ambiente de la noche no le daba ni un poco de seguridad. Una simple nota que no decía algo interesante, posiblemente jamás iba a saber porque se había ido. Y la pregunta que le hiciera cuando ella regresara iba a rogar por una respuesta. Fue dejado como un tonto, irónico. Demasiado irónico.

Decidió esperarla, pero no llegó esa noche. Y Yasha ya estaba comenzando a preguntar por su mamá.

Había dejado un mensaje muy corto, pero necesitaba saber cuando iba a regresar y porque se había ido el no era psíquico; Estaba rogando esa noche por que ella mandara más cartas, nadie entendía esa clase de amor que ellos dos se tenían.

Pero su amor era como cualquier droga, una vez que lo pruebas si te gusta deseas más.

Aquellos que hablaban mal de ellos estaban mal, ¿Y que si Kagome lo usaba? ¡El adoraba ser usado! Decidió ir por una cerveza, simplemente esperaba que estuviera bien y que regresara.

Jamás podría odiar a Kagome porque Kagome le dio lo que el necesitaba para amarla. Le enseño que había mujeres en el mundo que no iban a estar interesadas en el y eso fue lo que lo conquisto. Deseo que Kagome siempre fuera para el, ¿Y que mejor que dándole un hijo? Bebió esa cerveza apresurado y sintió el aburrimiento de estar en la noche robando un poco de comida. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Creía ingenuamente que Kagome estaba bien.

Tosió un poco, se sorprendió de que Kagome hubiera cambiado drásticamente pero como el doctor había dicho, fue el _accidente._

Empezó a caminar solo por su sala, nervioso, ansioso y desesperado.

Creía que cada carro al pasar era Kagome, tuvo una grandiosa idea. Iba a preguntar por donde estaba el carro localizado y así iba a localizar a Kagome; Descolgó el teléfono y luego lo volvió a colgar un poco desilusionado. Confiaría en ella.

Confiaba en que ella iba a regresar a su lado.

_POV. INUYASHA._

¿Si hubiera decidido llamar para localizarla todo hubiera sido diferente? Me duele la cabeza de pensar en esas cosas.

El enamorarme de Kagome simplemente creo más obstáculos que dos seres humanos se cansan de escalar. Y cada vez vienen más y más; Es una batalla continua que ella sola decidió en ese momento enfrentar y yo me quede esa noche bebiendo esa cerveza y preguntándome... ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Esas respuestas a mis tontas preguntas las supe meses después.

_FIN ._

**N/A:**

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta por este capitulo. Hahaha.

En fin.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

GRACIAS X SU APOYO Y TODO ESO Y LES JURO QUE YA HABRÁ MAS ACTUALIZACIONES.

**Dejen reviews.**

"_Jamás olvidare que te quise"_

BY:WILLNIRA.


	11. Reacción

**Kagome's lover**

_Notas previas:_

Creo que necesito estar sola por un tiempo.

**Capitulo 11: reacciona.**

"_Y yo se que después de un verdadero orgasmo te ríes como si hubieras escuchado un chiste. Tienes la costumbre de caminar descalza cuando hace frío. Te desespera no poder tomar un litro de agua en un solo trago. Se que dices que tienes veintitrés cuando tienes veintiséis. Se que odias la rutina. Tienes una pequeña cirugía que a nadie le puedes contar. Se de todas tus estúpidas dietas para adelgazar. Se que fumas sin parar. Casi puedo imaginar todas esas pláticas en las que mi nombre salió a relucir. Te pintas las uñas de los pies y de las manos una vez a la semana. Soñaste con ser porrista pero decidiste dejarlo ya que me conociste. Me amas y lo sabes pero no lo dices por temor a verte cobarde._

_Y podría seguir diciendo todas esas cosas que se de ti."_

_Inuyasha._

_POV. KAGOME._

Me castigaron la tercera semana por tratar de escaparme y después de esa vez Bankotsu me trajo una botella de alcohol que bebí con desesperación. Estaba en observación, estaba acorralada. La forma en que te castigaban era sencilla te prohibían ver la televisión por dos días, no te dejaban fumar y tenías que estar encerrado en tu cuarto. La única vez que podías salir era al comer. Por lo del alcohol me pusieron en exilio, y de ahí no supe mucho. Simplemente que de repente ya estaba sintiendo la electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo y que mi boca estaba llena de vomito junto con mi ropa.

Bankotsu era la única persona que me visitaba, sujetaba mi mano y me decía con su exótica voz: _todo va a estar bien._ Después me asegure de creer que estaba completamente loca. El otro día me sorprendió la idea de que hablaba sola al momento de dormir, y sinceramente no recuerdo que estaba diciendo. Me estaba desesperando el simple hecho de que no tenía con quien hablar y de la única forma en que sabía de Inuyasha era gracias a Bankotsu.

Tenía tanto miedo que no sabía que podía abrazar. Según Hojo todo esta bien.

La verdad es que nada estaba bien cada vez me sentía más perdida, cada vez comenzaba a amar los choques eléctricos. El tercer mes llego con sorpresa junto con el frío, la gente sonreía. Muchos se iban con preocupación en sus mentes y los nuevos entraban con el rostro lleno de molestia. Compartía el cuarto con una drogadicta y la persona que estaba enfrente de mi habitación era una adolescente suicida alcohólica. Bankotsu ya no viene tan seguido y ahora tiene un anillo en su dedo anular, no pude desearle felicidades ya que no podía sonreír. Estaba simplemente cansada.

Me sentí un experimento.

Cambie mi imagen, mi cabello largo se perdió ahora es corto y escaso. Tengo que usar un gorro que me cosió Hojo, me hice amiga de la enfermera que estaba en la entrada. Había un miedo que no podía describir y el miedo me abrazaba con sus dos manos. Un señor malhumorado con canas y lentes era la persona que me hacía reír de cuatro a cinco, ya que me comenzaba a hablar de cosas que le habían pasado durante toda su vida. Lo único malo en sus historias es que después de diez minutos las comenzaba a repetir y luego se iba creyendo que era _Napoleón Bonaparte_.

Normalmente en esos meses había sufrido diez cambios de personalidad, Hojo estaba desesperado no sabía como quitarlas de mi cuerpo. Y según el yo no apoyaba su proyecto demasiado. Me grababan y así yo podía ver en que clase de persona me transformaba y sinceramente no me gusto verme en un estado tan imperfecto, hablaba de una manera tan extraña que me daba terror. Mi corazón se aceleraba demasiado y mi cabellera no era algo que me gustaba tanto.

Me encontré abusivamente diferente en todas esas grabaciones, primero era violenta, luego lloraba rompiéndome bruscamente en la depresión y luego decía que estaba bien pero era obviamente que no estaba bien pues cualquier mujer en su estado completo tendría miedo de caminar en la calle con el peor corte de cabello.

Me daba miedo verme en el espejo. Filosofaba en las noches frías, con un cigarro entre mis dedos y trataba de reflexionar sobre la vida. El motivo de mi comportamiento y otras cosas que me daban curiosidad. Llegue a la conclusión que sigo siendo esa adolescente con informalidad que todavía se ríe de las viejas personas al caer. Me gustaría llevar a Inuyasha y a Yasha a algún lugar posiblemente a la playa. Los extraño demasiado, ¿cómo se vera mi sonrisa? Eso me pregunte una vez fingiendo que estaba bebiendo un poco de vino que en realidad era agua.

¿Cuándo moriría?

No sé pero deseo saberlo ya que me desespera esperar por una muerte que posiblemente llegue en dos minutos, dos horas, dos días, dos semanas, dos meses o dos años.

Y aquí estoy tratando de ocultar ese cabello que tengo, sobreviviendo mientras trato de concentrar mis emociones. Y continuo esperando pacientemente por el fin de la noche, todos tienen un plan que va al futuro. Menos yo. ¿Por qué nadie puede ver hacia otro lado? A veces sonrió como las otras personas, y si no me hubiera embarazado de Bankotsu ¿Qué hubiera pasado conmigo? ¿Estaría desquiciada? ¿Demente? ¿Llorando? Posiblemente si no le hubiera propuesto a Inuyasha estoy segura de que jamás hubiera necesitado aceptar sus llamadas, jamás me hubiera confundido en esa cosa llamada _amor_. Pero si no lo hubiera conocido jamás hubiera estado sintiendo mi corazón latir tan fuerte que hasta llego a pensar que me esta dando un paro cardiaco.

Simplemente me queda esperar el día para ir a hacerme exámenes y creer que voy a estar bien.

He perdido las ganas de dormir desde hace varios días, duermo simplemente porque lo necesito. Y así como si nada llega la mañana después de varias horas de estar despierta, simplemente me levanto y voy a bañarme con un rostro cansado. El cansancio desaparece en cuanto mi cuerpo toca el agua fría o mejor dicha tibia y luego voy a desayunarme un café. Sigo utilizando ese gorro en mi cabeza, trato de sonreír y de bromear diciendo que es mi nueva imagen pero todos forman esa sonrisa falsa que me provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza.

A las nueve de la mañana me toca una cita con Hojo, me apresuro a llegar a su consultorio y entro sin abrir, ya que el nunca tiene visitas a esa hora y me quedo en silencio al ver a una mujer guapa que le grita a Hojo.

-¡¿Haces todo esto por _esa_?! De seguro esta huyendo de sus problemas y se esconde en este lugar-Gritó con su chillante voz, trate de cerrar la puerta en silencio y de retirarme y así esperar en el pasillo a que ella saliera pero mi plan resulto ser fallido en cuanto yo provoque un sonido con mis dientes y las dos personas se encontraban viéndome-¿Qué vez?-Me dijo con una voz furiosa-

-Suzan...-Murmuró Hojo avergonzado de que yo hubiera visto esa escena-

-¡Es esa mujer, ¿verdad?!-Estallo esta damisela mientras me señalaba con su bolso chanel y su aroma deslumbrante golpeaba mi fosa nasal-Ella me aleja de ti-Reprocho con celos en su voz-

-No es cierto Suzan-Dijo Hojo mientras negaba con su cabeza, podía notar que esa tal Suzan estaba teniendo un ataque de celos-

-No la defiendas ¿Qué nos vez Higurashi? Desde que supe que_ tu_ eras paciente de _mi_ esposo note que...-Callo un par de segundos y entonces se acerco a mi, no sentí miedo y la verdad es que no sabía de que estaban hablando-¿De que estas enferma? ¿Drogas?-Preguntó burlesca mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y me quitaba el gorro que cubría mi asqueroso cabello-

-¿Crees que tu esposo escogería algo como yo?-Pregunte con mi débil voz mientras la mujer se quedaba sorprendida-Estoy loca-Hojo trato de decir algo de que yo estaba equivocada pero yo no le di tiempo de hablar. Ella no hablo-

-No estas loca Kagome, ¿Podrías retirarte Suzan?-Dijo Hojo mientras su esposa asentía confundida y con una débil sonrisa se retiro. Me sentí nerviosa pero Hojo estaba avergonzado-Jamás pensé que fueras a ver algo así-Volvió a hablar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-No te preocupes me has visto peor-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cubría mi cabeza con ese gorro y entonces tomaba asiento-

No tuve terapia más bien reímos y nos burlamos de personas que recordábamos de la secundaria. Me sorprendí ante la idea de que aun recordaba cosas y luego entramos a la zona prohibida, sobre Inuyasha. Hojo lo llegó a conocer y los dos supimos dos cosas. La primera que Inuyasha se sentía atraído hacia mi y la secunda que por algún motivo yo no estaba interesada en el.

Después hubo una sesión en donde hablábamos de lo malo que producía el alcohol y normalmente comenzaba así: _Hola mi nombre es Kagome y llevó un par de días sin probar alcohol, y creo que necesito una copa. _O algo parecido a eso.

Jamás creí que iba a compartir mi tiempo entre esas personas de las que tanto me burlaba.

_FIN DEL POV DE KAGOME._

**---**

**Navidad.**

La navidad para Inuyasha fue un asco, su mansión arreglada con todos los objetos navideños que pudieran existir y su hijo actuando en una obra de la escuela en donde el debía de explicarle que su mamá no podía asistir ya que todavía seguía de viaje.

Fue difícil poder ver el rostro de su querido hijo al momento en que descubrió que su mamá no estaba. Inuyasha se había hecho amigo de esa copa que bebía a las doce de la madrugada, había aprendido a ignorar un poco su trabajo con tal de jugar con su hijo; Extrañaba a Kagome y no sabía donde buscarla, así que estaba en la navidad, para ser exactos en la fiesta de su casa con muchos invitados que se habían reunido a celebrar la navidad. Era más bien de negocios todo esto, gente importante que estaba bebiendo champagne. Hijos importantes de esas familias estaban sentados mientras trataban de conversar sobre sus riquezas.

Y a decir verdad es que era la platica perfecta de todas las mujeres. Ellas hablaban de sus ojos y de la forma en que hablaba, hijos de sus socios deseaban poder meterse en la cama de Inuyasha. No podía mirar a otra que no fuera Kagome y eso no era genial. Y ahí estaba Bankotsu bebiéndose un mojito mientras hablaba con sus amigos sobre alguna cosa. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces Bankotsu se acerco a el. La tensión era un poco notoria.

-Me case-Dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa mientras enseñaba su anillo de oro. Inuyasha simplemente mantuvo una sonrisa llena de disgusto-

-Y no fue con el amor de tu vida-Dijo Inuyasha mientras Bankotsu metía sus manos a sus bolsillos, totalmente desilusionado ya que Inuyasha tenía razón. Las palabras masculinas de Inuyasha lo hirieron un poco, pero decidió mantener esa sonrisa que aparentaba una felicidad sin sentirse. Bankotsu no era idiota y el había creado un romance inexistente en su mente en donde Kagome y el estaban totalmente _enamorados_-

-¿Y que? Al menos a mi _no_ me abandono-Dijo con sabiduría mientras sonreía aun más, remarco mucho el 'no' y el rostro de Inuyasha se desfiguro por breves segundos. Su mirada dorada se desvió hacia lo que Bankotsu estaba sacando y eso fue su celular. Miró la pantalla y una muestra de horror se formo en su rostro, se retiro pero Inuyasha con su ceño fruncido fue a seguirlo sin que Bankotsu se diera cuenta-_¿Qué paso Hojo?-_Comenzó a alterarse y tubo que meter su mano izquierda en su bolsillo. Inuyasha estaba observándolo discretamente mientras fingía una conversación con esa mujer o mejor dicho se dedicaba a tratar de escucharla-_¿Entro en un ataque?-_Preguntó desesperado y luego sacaba su mano para mirar la hora de su reloj-_Durare en llegar pero créeme que haya estaré, Hojo no me presiones-_Y al decir eso colgó la llamada, no se despidió de nadie y se encargo de mirar si estaba siendo seguido al momento de acelerar su carro-

Inuyasha simplemente se dedico a beber champagne y a felicitar a todas las jovencitas que se le acercaban con esa mirada llena de deseo. El les sonrió a todas, miró su celular y noto que no había ninguna llamada. La llamada que había recibido Bankotsu había sido intrigante pero por primera vez hizo algo de lo que no se arrepintió, sujeto la mano de la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar y la invito a bailar. Coloco su mano detrás de su espalda, paso su lengua por sus labios. Le sonrió y la comenzó a guiar.

Ella apenas y podía seguir sus pasos del baile, pero debía admitir que no lo hacia tan mal. Muchas mujeres dejaron de hablar para ver a esa pareja bailar, ya que les sorprendió ver a Inuyasha bailar con una mujer que no fuera su esposa. El deseo se encendió en los corazones de las mujeres.

Un, dos, tres. Ninguno de los dos tenía planeado parar de bailar.

Y sin darse cuenta el ya estaba bailando con otras mujeres, se divirtió y trato de olvidar a Kagome por esa noche. Sonrió y agitó su cabeza mientras bebía más vino esa noche. Pensar en Kagome iba a impedirle hacer muchas cosas, principalmente Kagome jamás deseo tener un hijo y ni siquiera estaba enamorada de el así que no entendía el punto por el cual el todavía debía de pensar en ella.

Se embriago esa noche creyendo que estaba haciendo todo bien. El dolor de que Kagome ya no estaba se hundía junto con el alcohol. Encontró la forma de que el camino a seguir fuera más sencillo.

No supo que hizo esa noche, y cuando despertó lo siguiente que encontró fue a una mujer entre sus brazos. Ilusamente abrió sus ojos y se acerco para besarla ya que el aun creía que era Kagome y su sorpresa aumento al notar que ni siquiera era Kagome. Su cabeza punzaba demasiado y se levanto cuidadosamente de esa cama para ir a meterse a bañar.

Al momento en que lleno su cuerpo de agua se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena ver su vida pasar mientras esperaba una persona. Esa decisión le costo demasiado en el futuro, pero no en esos momentos. En ese momento simplemente sintió su cuerpo limpio y puro.

Fue a desearle feliz navidad a Yasha mientras la mujer con la que pasaba la noche anterior se retiraba a escondidas.

Fue un asco su navidad.

**---**

Abrió sus ojos y duro un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz de ese cuarto, su cabeza estaba siendo sujetada al igual que sus piernas y brazos. Simplemente veía personas vestidas de blanco, estaba levemente elevada por alguna droga para tranquilizarla. Parpadeo confundida y entonces vio el rostro de Hojo preocupado y alegre de verla reaccionar.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso-No entendió lo que Hojo dijo, pero decidió formar una débil sonrisa. Su lengua estaba muy pesada así que no pudo hablar, estaba siendo observada por muchas personas. Hojo cubrió su rostro y salió de ese cuarto soltando un suspiro y dejando a Kagome con los profesionales. Vio el cuerpo encorvado de Bankotsu. Los ojos de Bankotsu estaban viendo el anillo de bodas y sus manos estaban jugando con el objeto dorado, se acerco con pisadas ruidosas y lo hizo voltear a verlo con simplemente aclararse la garganta-

Bankotsu le pregunto miles de cosas con su mirada y Hojo soltó un suspiro.

-Llegaste rápido, pensé que ibas a tardar más-Hojo le dijo con la mirada que lo siguiera y Bankotsu accedió a seguirlo. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida del hospital en donde ya los enfermos estaban descansando. Hojo saco un cigarro y lo encendió, le ofreció un cigarro a Bankotsu y este acepto con delicadeza. El cigarro no los tranquilizo ni un poco; Hojo observo el rostro perdido de Bankotsu en algún lugar del exterior-

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó con temor mientras Hojo tragaba con dificultad y tosía un poco al expulsar el humo. Bankotsu simplemente pudo formar una sonrisa de burla ante la forma pésima en que Hojo estaba fumando-

-Le dio un ataque demasiado fuerte, esta vez convulsiono...Y apareció su otra personalidad diciendo que iba a matarla-Bankotsu inhalo aun más de ese cigarrillo y Hojo trato de no entrar en pánico-

-¿Ya esta bien?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras Hojo se encogía de hombros y lo miraba de manera preocupada-

-Por un tiempo...-Respondió Hojo con nerviosismo mientras Bankotsu fruncía su entrecejo y miraba a Hojo totalmente preocupado. Bankotsu no era el mejor amigo de Hojo pero en estos momentos simplemente podía confiar en el-Hay una forma en que ella puede ser _normal_-Dijo Hojo mientras Bankotsu fruncía su entrecejo y asentía señal de que Hojo necesitaba seguir hablando-pero hay un grande riesgo-Bankotsu levanto su ceja y decidió formar una sonrisa. Hojo decidió continuar-Puede perder la memoria para siempre, desapareciera cualquier dato de su memoria...Como comenzar de nuevo-Explico mientras Bankotsu tragaba con dificultad-

-¿Pero estará bien?-Hojo asintió mientras Bankotsu levantaba su vista para verlo con una débil sonrisa-

-Hazlo, prefiero que no recuerde a que no sepa lo que hacer...-Hojo se encogió de hombros y miro a Bankotsu-

-No puedo hacerlo-Dijo mientras Hojo fruncía su entrecejo y lo agarraba de las solapas-Inuyasha debe de saber...-Murmuró mientras Bankotsu lo sujetaba aun más fuerte de las solapas y lo levantaba un poco-

-¡Hazlo! El tiene algo de ella eso es todo lo que el necesita... ¿O quieres que la locura termine matándola?-Preguntó Bankotsu mientras Hojo asentía y se apartaba de Bankotsu-Yo me hare cargo de todo-Y después de haberse estresado pudo sonreír con complicidad-Esto es lo que ella necesitaba...Empezar de nuevo...-Y lo dijo con orgullo, Hojo asintió y siguió hablando con el sobre lo que iba a suceder después-

Lo siguiente que Hojo necesito hacer fue enviar una petición de poder hacer ese trabajo. Juntar un equipo y todo comenzaba dentro de veinticuatro horas.

En ese momento Bankotsu no pensó en que esa decisión no le correspondía a el. Pero no le importo, a el simplemente le importaba que Kagome estuviera bien de una manera egoísta pero leal.

Simplemente quedaba esperar la aceptación de Kagome.

**Continuará.**

**N/a:**

I'M BACK!

Esta vez de neta. Ya todo esta MUCHISISISMO mejor. Hoy me sorprendió ver a unos amigos juntos pero en fin, MUY SU PEDO.

"_Somos exagerados al momento de pensar"_

BY: WILLNIRA. **DEJEN REVIEWS**!

DEP: TOYO!


	12. Voyeur

**Kagome's lover.**

Notas previas:

¿Qué es un amor sin dolor? ¿Qué soy yo sin alcohol?

Amor sin dolor no es amor.

Yo sin alcohol, yo no soy nada. ):

**Capitulo 12: voyeur.**

"_La primera vez que me embriague estaba con vomito sobre mi ropa, mareada y deseaba morir. La primera vez que hice el amor lo hice simplemente por hacer. La primera vez que probé una cerveza fue mi mejor hazaña. La primera vez que hice una dieta. La primera vez que inhale cocaína, fume marihuana y tome LSD. Muchas veces desee olvidar todas esas cosas pero...Ahora en verdad voy a poder olvidarlas"_

_Kagome._

POV. HOJO.

Olvidaras si estuviste enamorada. Asintió. Olvidaras como te llamas. Asintió de nuevo. Olvidaras si tienes familia. Asintió lentamente y con dolor en sus ojos, estaba deseando llorar pero todo iba a ser por el bien de sus seres queridos. Olvidaras quien eres. Asintió. Olvidaras toda tu vida. Ella simplemente asintió.

Le dije todo lo que podía pasarle y ella simplemente se mantuvo asintiendo ante cada cosa que iba a olvidar, la verdad es que yo ya no sabía que hacer con ella. Le hice exámenes y era como si alguien estuviera viviendo dentro de ella. Me educaron los mejores especialistas pero nadie sabía como ayudarla, los choques eléctricos no tenían tanto efecto en ella. Y la verdad es que deseaba verla sin memoria a verla vomitar por esa electricidad que su cuerpo definitivamente no necesitaba. Si guardaba sentimientos por ella, pero simplemente eran esos sentimientos viejos que revivían ante cada mirada que ella me dedicaba.

No podría decir que no la amo. Fue la mujer que estuvo a mi lado durante mis peores años, fue la única que me dio apoyo. Fue la única que no me usaba para que le hiciera la tarea, era obvio que ella quería dar la apariencia de ser la chica ruda de la escuela pero conmigo esa farsa se desbarata. Ella siempre trato de ser una buena amiga. Enfrente de mi ella jamás encendió un cigarrillo o dijo: _vamos a comprar pisto (alcohol). _No sé si esto sea lo correcto, pero es mi prioridad como doctor el salvar a mi paciente sin importarme si afecta a toda la familia.

Yo solía contarle historias como si los sueños de Kagome fueran aburridos. Ella podía ser la conspiración perfecta que te podría hacer temblar con una grande carcajada. Líder de naturaleza. Solamente faltaba que la CIA la buscara. Gobernaba los pasillos de la escuela escondiendo sus maldades con esa cara de inocente, hacía coqueteos descarados y no le importaba si era una zorra o una drogadicta; Deje de escribir con la pluma que mi padre me regalo el día de mi graduación y mire el anillo de bodas. Me case con Suzan y la amaba pero esos celos enfermizos me hacían enojar. El sol estaba por salir y ese día iba a cambiar la vida de Kagome Higurashi. Íbamos a hacer una de esa clase de experimentos que pocas personas hacen.

Si ella no recuerda yo lo haré. Guardare cada recuerdo en mi mente y con una sonrisa tendré que decirle adiós a Kagome por tercera vez. Siempre me dio curiosidad saber como besaría y una vez que la bese ella se rio, me miro y me dijo que le interesaba Inuyasha con ese brillo que significada: _conseguiré lo que quiero sin importarme a quien jodo en el trayecto_. Y de esa manera sentí mi corazón roto.

Ella debía de olvidar que sus amigos alguna vez la dejaron abandonada en el bar con tal de no tener de lidiar con la humillación. Kagome necesitaba olvidar que muchas veces estuvo fuera de la línea de comportamiento y que casi no se podía hablar con ella porque casi siempre estaba ebria.

Yo me encargare de que olvide. Ella ya había aceptado después de esto iba a ser la bienvenida a Kagome.

_FIN POV. HOJO._

Había cierta fascinación que se provocaba ella misma al ver las estrellas mientras fumaba. No entendía porque, pero le fascinaba ver las estrellas en la noche. Sin embargo esa noche durmió como una demente para despertar como una asesina. Era una asesina porque iba a asesinar todos sus maravillosos recuerdos, ni siquiera recordaría cuantos años tenía así que iba a encargarse de suspirar y de creer que tenía veintitrés.

No pudo dormir la noche anterior, decidió ver su vida en sus ojos como una película. No deseaba olvidar pero tampoco deseaba estar loca, su extravagancia la indujo a esos errores que no tienen corrección. Camino varias veces por su cuarto y decidió soltar pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando, dedico sus pensamientos a Inuyasha y a Yasha. Si algún día los fuera a ver les iba a sonreír y los iba a ignorar pues no recordaría nada.

No tenía excusa su problemático comportamiento. Y entonces el reloj electrónico marco las seis de la mañana y tubo que levantarse con sus manos temblorosas. Decidió besar y abrazar todos sus recuerdos pero termino sentada en una silla de ruedas con catetes en sus venas y una sonrisa que demostraba dolor. Pensó en Inuyasha y en Yasha y ante cada persona que veía lograba recordar algo.

Cerró sus ojos creyendo que todo era una pésima pesadilla pero no sucedió nada, Bankotsu estaba diciéndole algo pero ella no deseaba escucharlo. Los enfermeros la subieron a una camilla, su escaso cabello fue expuesto y Bankotsu mostro una mueca de asco que ella supo identificar. Trago con cuidado y sin embargo la garganta de Kagome sintió dolor, ella estiro su mano y Bankotsu se acerco a tomarla de la mano y besarla como el caballero que era.

-¿Si?-Dijo el con una sonrisa mientras ella apretaba más la mano de Bankotsu evitando derramar lágrimas. Hojo no iba a poder entrar esa vez al quirófano simplemente iba a estar observando como si Kagome fuera un animal. Su aliento era un poco helado ya que así era la habitación; Kagome era como la violencia iba a destruir a todos antes y después de tiempo-

Kagome estaba hablando haciendo como si el tiempo se detuviera.

-Pase lo que pase no debo saber mi historia con Inuyasha...-Dijo ella mientras soltaba la mano de Bankotsu y entonces los enfermeros se la comenzaban a llevar al cuarto de operaciones; No se podrían contar cuantas miradas iban a estar viéndola, ni se podían contar todas las cosas que ellos estaban viendo. Un poco de anestesia y el dolor comenzaba a irse, sus ojos estaban cerrándose y simplemente quedo su cuerpo semi desnudo en esa fría habitación-

Perdió la razón de tiempo en cuanto entro a esa habitación. Luces blancas e incandescentes por todos lados. Sombras débiles que había debajo de ella. Metieron sobre su cien una inyección que contenía una sustancia. Después de retirar esa grande inyección, acercaron el aparato eléctrico que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Kagome por los últimos meses. Pegaron un poco esas plantillas.

El doctor tomo un grande respiro, inhalo y exhalo varias veces. Miró a los otros compañeros de operación. Los vio asentir y el acerco esas cosas a la cabeza de Kagome. Sien a sien. Y los choques eléctricos más fuertes la estaban haciendo temblar. Jugaron con su mente como si ella fuera un títere.

Dejaron que su cuerpo yaciera en esa fría mesa y que los químicos/medicamentos intoxicaran más su cuerpo. Estaba durmiendo, los doctores movían sus manos con mucha velocidad, todos esos ojos curiosos estaban viéndola. Las horas pasaban de manera rápida.

Todo estaba tan estable a excepción de su conciencia pues todos esos momentos de felicidad, dolor, duda, odio y diversión iban a ser retirados por siempre de su mente. Estaban extrayendo cualquier recuerdo con mucho cuidado, analizando con tecnología avanzada cualquier dato que mostrara una pequeña parte de alteración.

Y entonces ella convulsiono un poco y luego se tranquilizo.

Hermoso, pensaron muchos.

Hojo y Bankotsu bebieron más de tres tazas de café y definitivamente se fumaron entre los dos más de dos cajetillas de cigarros.

Simplemente porque estaban nerviosos. Aun no habían creado su historia de cómo ella había crecido, no habían pensado en la historia falsa que le iban a dar. Hojo bebió más café y sintió que su cuerpo estaba teniendo demasiada energía. Bankotsu estaba sufriendo pues su mejor amiga y compañera de acostones iba a olvidar esas noches traviesas que los dos habían tenido. Apretó sus puños y como el no creyente que era decidió creer en Dios simplemente por ese momento.

Busco a Dios en su abismo a la preocupación.

Y rezó por primera vez simplemente por esa mujer que estaba amando con demasiada locura y pasión.

Era como si toda su vida estuviera dentro de un sueño que ella jamás recordaría, iba a estar en los lugares que ya estuvo e iba a tener cierto deja vu pero en realidad ni siquiera iba a recordar nada. Todo iba a ser nuevo para ella.

Mantuvo ese cigarro entre sus labios y decidió encenderlo, estaba seguro de que moriría de cáncer en algunos años.

No sabía que le iba a decir al despertar, ¿Le diría que ella abusaba de las personas? Negó y fumo con más calma mientras veía a Hojo beber más café. Jamás era tarde para crear esa perfecta historia que iba a hacer temblar sus rodillas.

Le daba pena con Inuyasha pero el era demasiado tonto como para no buscarla, se burlaba de el.

**---**

Duro tres meses en poder despertar.

Simplemente tres meses ¿Qué eran tres meses para ella? ¡Nada! Hacía calor, abrió sus ojos y escucho esa historia que le estaban contando. Le contaban una historia como si sus sueños fueran aburridos y así era la situación en dado caso. Había tenido su mente en blanco y ahora que abría sus ojos, los abría como una nueva persona. Movió un poco su dedo índice y la presión del aparato del hospital se movió un poco. No tenía nada en su rostro.

Unos ojos verdes fueron los que la estaban observando y ella simplemente parpadeo confundida.

-¿Estas bien?-Ella asintió lentamente y formo una pregunta en su rostro. Hojo hizo sonar sus dientes con sus propios labios y entonces se acerco para acariciar la cabeza de Kagome-¿Quieres algo?-Pregunto mientras ella miraba a todos lados y entonces asentía-

-Tengo hambre, quiero orinar...Y... ¿Dónde carajos estoy?-Hojo evitó reírse ante la agresividad que ella utilizaba al hablar y por el teléfono del cuarto decidió hablarle a la enfermera para que trajera algo de comer. La ayudo a levantarse para que ella fuera al baño y después de que ella hiciera de sus necesidades decidió esperar a Bankotsu para poder hablar-

Hojo no pudo creer que Bankotsu se hubiera quedado todos esos días a lado de Kagome. Jamás hubiera querido decirlo pero a veces cuando entraba a hacerle chequeo medico a Kagome, el notaba en los ojos de Bankotsu un poco de humedad e hinchazón pero decidía no decir mucho.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó mientras miraba sus manos y luego se veía ella misma-¿Quién soy?-Se pregunto con una débil sonrisa mientras Hojo soltaba el suspiro y se sentaba a lado de Kagome para comenzar a hablar-

-Estas en un centro de rehabilitación, tuviste un accidente debido a las drogas...Y acabas de despertar del coma, te llamas Kagome...Kagome Higurashi-Ella frunció su entrecejo y asintió aceptando esa explicación. Se encogió de hombros y entonces Hojo frunció su entrecejo no había podido creer que Kagome no hubiera preguntado más cosas-¿No vas a preguntar más?-Preguntó mientras Kagome negaba-

-No, de seguro recordare todo...-Ilusamente ella creyó eso durante mucho tiempo y Hojo asintió engañándola con esa grande mentira; Hojo la vio con el rostro lleno de tranquilidad ninguna clase de preocupación pasando por su mente-

-Tu cabello se cayo...-Hablo el sin temor y con elocuencia. Y ella parecía tomarse todo con tranquilidad. No se exaltaba e ignoraba en que día de la semana estaban viviendo-Es viernes-Ella asintió y entonces la ventana que estaba un poco abierta capto toda su atención, no le interesaba lo que el decía. Simplemente le interesaba esa luz que entraba a su habitación, era tan pacifica. Sus ojos estaban completamente hipnotizados por esa luz, sentía tanta paz que le gusto estar así. Acostada sin necesidad de preocuparse-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Escucho algo lejano que le hablaba y tubo que negar con una sonrisa. Hojo se sintió completamente tranquilo al verla, se desespero ante la calma que ella expreso en sus ojos pero luego dejo de pensar en eso y contuvo cualquier sentimiento de culpa en su corazón. Definitivamente se sentía mejor al saber que Kagome no iba a tener que recibir electricidad en su cuerpo cuando su personalidad cambiase-

-No, pero... ¿Quién soy yo?-Preguntó después de ver esa esporádica luz y regreso su mirada café para ver la verde de Hojo; El trago con dificultad y fingió que revisaba los documentos de Kagome con rapidez-

-No soy la persona correcta para decirte esto...Pero...Alguien lo hará-Dijo el mientras miraba el reloj y comenzaba a retirarse-Te haremos un par de exanimaciones y dentro de poco te irás a casa-Ella sonrió y parpadeo al mismo tiempo y dejo que el doctor se fuera. ¿Casa? Esa palabra era tan hermosa. Se preguntó como sería su casa y decidió crearse ideas de cómo sería-

Y al momento de murmurar hogar con esos delicados labios que estaban un poco resecos, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y el muchacho más guapo que pudo ver en toda su vida entro por esa puerta. Con un porte arrogante y una ropa que demostraba estilo, las gafas de sol las llevaba puestas como si el sol estuviera dentro de esa habitación, y la colonia masculina que el estaba usando invadió todo el cuarto. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de color azul como el océano, su piel era bronceada. No tenía el cuerpo musculoso y no se veía tan viejo o tan joven.

El entro por segunda vez en su vida y no planeaba retirarse más veces. Sonrió mostrando su fina dentadura y clavo sus expresivos ojos en los de ella, sintiéndose observado con esa inocencia por primera vez.

-Te he extrañado-Dijo el mientras daba un par de pasos, ya había quitado sus lentes de esta forma ella pudo observarlo mejor. Se sintió nerviosa de ser observada con intensidad y se sintió mal de enseñarle su terrible cabello-¿Cambiaste tu look?-Preguntó con su tono de broma mientras la hacia sonreír un poco, ella tubo que asentir y el se acerco para besar su mejilla y acariciarla después. Toco la suavidad de esas mejillas y pudo ver ese sonrojo-¡Oh, claro! Soy Bankotsu...-Dijo con una sonrisa. Su aliento era a menta, y el aroma que el desprendía de su colonia era tan rudo que le gusto-Somos...novios-Iba a arder en el infierno por decir esa mentira, pero no iba a hacerla sufrir. Su anillo yacía dentro de su bolsillo y ella parpadeo en rotunda confusión-En realidad vivimos juntos en una pequeña casa en Nueva York-Su voz era rápida y varonil-tu película favorita es _diario de una pasión, réquiem por un sueño, Harry Potter, vaselina, scary movie_-Y nombro tantas películas que ella simplemente recordó las del nombre más extraño. Sonrió ante la forma en que el le estaba hablando-¿Cómo estas?-Ella dejo de ver esos hermosos ojos y asintió, sus mejillas estaban mas coloradas y entonces se intereso por saber quien era-

-Me siento bien pero un poco cansada-Hablo con un tono de voz bajo y una débil sonrisa. Estaba un poco avergonzada y nerviosa ya que era la primera vez en que un muchacho tan guapo la observaba. Deseo tener puesta una peluca o que el ignorara que su cabello era la peor parte de su cuerpo en esos momentos-¿Qué más sabes de mi?-Se sintió un poco tonta al preguntarle eso y lo decidió hacer con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo bombear con fuerza el corazón de Bankotsu-

-Tienes veintiséis-Ella sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas y el tubo que sonreír de manera arrogante ya que provocaba esa clase de efecto en ella-no fumas y no bebes-Ella rió como si eso le afectara y entonces el la abrazo mientras colocaba después sus labios sobre su cuello. Ella le brindo un poco de cariño al aceptar ese generoso abrazo y ella sintió un poco de escalofríos al sentir los labios de Bankotsu sobre su cuello. Cerro sus ojos y entonces se concentro en experimentar ese húmedo y tierno beso que el le estaba regalando. Su corazón latió violentamente y la saliva se seco con rapidez de su boca, lo único que ella pudo escuchar fue el latir de su corazón-

Bankotsu la abrazó y la tuvo simplemente para el por primera vez, ella tan inocente y tan hermosa. Se separo de ella un poco y coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas, se acerco lentamente para regalarle su primer beso y ella cerro sus ojos tratando de imitarlo, el abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo y se acerco más para besarla. Logro besarla y se sintió feliz de poderle haberle regalado _su primer beso._

Su egoísmo no fue tan grande como para retenerla en su lado.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**N/a:**

Hago lo que puedo. SHIT TENGO COLICOS. OMFG!!!

Deseo tener syncol-teen.

**DEJEN REVIEWS. **

"_Llámese traición o engaño"_

BY: WILLNIRA.


	13. Oh!

**Kagome's lover.**

Notas previas:

Quiero ser tu escape de la irrealidad. Quiero ser tu novia.

**Capitulo 13: Oh!**

"_No sé cuantas botellas de vodka debí abrir en tu ausencia, he guardado todas las tapas de las botellas para contarlas cuando sea tu regreso; Se mi encendedor en el momento de necesidad de cuando quiera fumar, se mi alcohol para estar siempre ebrio. Se mi Kagome y ámame hasta que explotes"_

_Inuyasha._

Bankotsu POV.

Es egoísta de mi parte el tratar de no decirle la verdad pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? La desee desde siempre y ahora que la tengo no deseo dejarla ir. No importa si me voy al infierno por egoísta, no me interesa saber eso yo simplemente soy un psicótico enamorado. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

¡Mis ojos lloraron al verla sufrir!

Todas las mañanas le regalo flores, esas flores que significaran el perdón para cuando yo crea que sea hora de decirle la verdad. La llevo a ver el paisaje de día y de noche, contemplamos juntos las luces de las casas desde el faro. Y todas las mañanas le doy un beso en la mejilla, mi anillo de casado esta guardado en mi cajón. Algún día ellos me encontraran pero prefiero disfrutar el tiempo con Kagome.

Con una casa cerca de la playa y alejada de la ciudad, con un perro el cual ama a Kagome y un columpio hecho de una cuerda y una llanta es donde yo la paseo cuando esta aburrida. He sido yo el que hace que su sonrisa sea grande, son como dos paréntesis...Y el paréntesis jamás tiene final, ¿Desde cuando yo me enamoraba? No lo sé y no deseo descubrirlo. Mi forma de ser puede ser demasiada agria y también puede ser extravagante, pero ella me acepta. Ella ha estado a mi lado cuando muchos me daban la espalda.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-Me preguntó con más confianza mientras me llegaba por atrás y me abrazaba. Sus brazos eran un refugio temporal que me brindaban un poco de protección, comenzaba a tener miedo de que ella no pudiera abrazarme más y de que me abandonara pero eso no sucedería en ese momento. Mi egoísmo era tan grande como mi amor y devoción hacia ella. Yo me gire un poco para verle su hermoso rostro y ella continuo sonriendo, una sonrisa podía hacer que mi corazón latiera de manera desesperada. Esa era la clase de mujer que ella era-¿Bankotsu? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Ella dejo de sonreír para lucir preocupada ante mi falta de entusiasmo, algo muy raro-

-Lo que tú quieras hacer-Dije mientras ella sonreía y mordía sus labios. Sonreí y ella frunció su entrecejo no parecía haber creído en mi sonrisa pero decidí soltar mi cigarrillo y abrazarla con mucha fuerza-

Bese su cuello y aspire su aroma. Ella olía a algo que a mi me fascinaba. Deseaba contar todos los segundos que pasaba con ella pero no podría hacerlo, ella rió un poco y decidió separarse mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Me fascinaba su forma inocente de actuar, diferente a la otra Kagome. Mi Kagome. Mi única e inocente Kagome.

-Quiero ir a comprar unas cosas...-Dijo con su emocionante voz mientras yo asentía-En realidad no, ¡Quiero aprender a manejar!-Dijo más entusiasmada mientras yo me encogía de hombros y asentía, saque las llaves del carro y entonces los dos fuimos hacia donde estaba mi carro estacionado. Tenía otro en la cochera y también tenía una motocicleta que jamás usaba. Le di las llaves y yo me subí en la parte del copiloto, ella se subió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Metió la llave, acomodo el asiento y se aseguro de alcanzar bien los pedales-¿Qué hago?-Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras yo miraba donde ella tenía los pedales-

El carro era automático así que iba a ser más fácil manejar con el; Ella lo encendió, acelero un poco y luego freno con temor. Utilizo la reversa y logro aprender muy rápido, después de dos horas ella ya estaba preparada para manejar. Yo sonreí y decidí llevarla a comprar esas cosas al centro comercial. Kagome tu eres una estrella en mis ojos, deseaba decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez me mordía la lengua para no decirle alguna estupidez.

Ella jamás iba a recordar todas esas veces en las que Kagome me había murmurado en mi oído lo increíble que yo había sido, con nuestros cuerpos envueltos en sabanas y de sudor. Ella metió un papel con su número por debajo de la puerta su número y su nombre, yo le llame muchas veces cuando deseaba compañía. En realidad siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para llamarla.

Creo que deje de soñar en cuanto deje de leer historias de ficción, de acuerdo creo que eso no es verdad; Kagome estaba tarareando alguna canción mientras animaba nuestro viaje, fue un silencio acogedor que me motivaba a conservarlo en mi mente.

Se compro un par de cosas como velas y accesorios para el hogar. Y yo solamente podía verla y sonreír.

FIN DEL POV DE BANKOTSU.

Fueron a ese grande comercial en donde todas las familias con sus hijos van, después de llevar casi tres semanas o más con Bankotsu ya se había acostumbrado a sujetarle la mano al momento de caminar y a sonreír cuando el sonriera. Todas las familias estaban riéndose de algún chiste siendo familias perfectas para todos, los hijos jugaban con sus espadas hechas por globos y las niñas sonreían con sus amigas al ver pasar a algún muchacho apuesto.

Los adolescentes eran diferentes ellos se burlaban entre ellos de algún comentario idiota y las chicas trataban de coquetear un poco con los adolescentes. El ruido era agradable para los dos, tomados de las manos y ella sonriendo mientras trataba de guiarlo hacia donde iba a comprar las cosas que iba a necesitar en su casa. El departamento en el que habían vivido necesito un grande cambio y ahora estaban viviendo en una casa de dos pisos con un espacioso jardín; Ella mojo sus labios con un poco de saliva y se separo del agarre de Inuyasha para entrar a la tienda y comprar dulces, regreso con Bankotsu y el sonrió mientras se paseaban. Compro muy pocas cosas. Ceniceros. Cigarros. Dulces y un libro de recetas ya que planeaba hacer un grande pastel.

Bankotsu temió besarle los labios cerca de la fuente y decidió girar su rostro bruscamente y tomar su mano para indicarle que era hora de regresar.

Era el día perfecto para la decepción y algo más.

**---**

Normalmente el pensaba en _ella_ todo el tiempo, pero a veces sus labios encontraban otros labios y otras lenguas. Muchas veces su lengua tocaba otra lengua y otras veces sus manos tocaban otra piel, respetaba a la musa de sus pensamientos pero a veces el dolor era demasiado exagerado que necesitaba consuelo en otros brazos. Encontrarlas jamás era difícil, lo difícil era la explicación que necesitaba dar al día siguiente.

Todas se creían especiales pero en realidad no eran nada.

Yasha había aprendido a odiar a su madre y no lo culpaba el la odiaba con todo su corazón y también la amaba porque era una mujer especial. La había buscado pero lo más seguro es que ni siquiera estuviera en la ciudad o en el país, se había cansado de buscarla pero tampoco podía forzarla a regresar. Soltó un suspiro y continúo bebiendo un poco su trago. Tenía miedo de parpadear. Yasha se había vuelto muy reservado y serio; El trataba de ser optimista pero siempre veía la botella medio vacía. Dejaba en completo cansancio su cuerpo para solamente tirarse a su cama, pero siempre están los sueños. Cuando soñaba con ella aparecía una sonrisa en sus labios a la hora de dormir y despertaba abrazando una almohada.

Aun recordaba la forma en que se arreglaba su cabello y lo miraba por el espejo. Mareado, molesto y cansado fue a tirarse a su cama. No sabía que estaba pasando con el, era como si estuviera girando en un carrusel y las vueltas jamás se detuvieran. Termino su común día en su cama, cansado y aburrido.

Despertó con la ilusión de que ese día iba a ser mejor que el de ayer pero se atasco de trabajo para evitar pensar en ella y cuando termino todo su trabajo su mente divago por varias horas y solamente pudo pensar en Kagome. Estaba desesperado, no hallaba que hacer consigo mismo.

-Debo buscarla-Murmuró mientras comenzaba a hacer un par de llamadas, iba a buscar la verdad. Dijo todo lo que sabía de ella, y por primera vez salió de su despacho con una media sonrisa que marcaba su forma malévola de pensar, pasó por Yasha y después de mucho tiempo lo llevo a comer nieve mientras el metía sus manos a sus bolsillos y continuaba sonriendo. Iba a encontrarla e iba a estrangular su cuello. Y esta vez la iba a tener siempre para el-

Su corazón se estaba transformando en un amor un amor antipático.

-¿Por qué sonríes, papa?-Normalmente Yasha temía hablarle a su papá ya que no deseaba verlo deprimido. Deseaba tener esos ojos dorados de su padre y tener ese hermoso carácter pero en lo único que tenían en común era en el caminar y en la forma en que sujetaban los vasos al momento de beber algo-

-No es nada, hijo...-Dijo el mientras decidía mirar a su hijo con esos ojos llenos de ilusión-¿Extrañas a tu mamá?-Preguntó Inuyasha mientras Yasha tragaba con dificultad y miraba con nervios el puesto de las nieves-

-No sé, supongo que no...Aunque a veces si... ¿Por qué se fue?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a sentir cierto nudo en su garganta y la verdad es que jamás había preguntado por miedo a saber la verdad-¿No nos quería?-Su nieve se comenzaba a derretir pero su padre podía comprarle otra nieve y más. Yasha comenzaba a sentirse preocupado, Inuyasha se agacho para estar a su altura y le acaricio la cabeza mientras Yasha comenzaba a llorar; El gesto que hizo Inuyasha fue darle un abrazo y besarle la mejilla-

-Pero estamos juntos Yasha...Siempre estaremos juntos campeón-Decidió cargarlo y tirarle esa nieve derretida para llevarlo a hacer algo entretenido. Ese día iba a ser de felicidad falsa con un poco de risas risueñas con un sonido de entusiasmo por parte de los dos-

Contrato al mejor detective de la ciudad para que la buscara, contrato detectives de otras ciudades y el mismo les comento a sus amigos a quien estaba buscando. No aparecía en las noticias ni en las revistas pero la voz se fue corriendo de qué Inuyasha estaba buscando a Kagome Higurashi.

**---**

Por casualidad del destino termino sola en un café con una mueca. A veces se sorprendía mirando un cigarro y su boca comenzaba a secarse con un poco de rapidez, bebió su capuchino con mucha lentitud, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ajustado. Un par de zapatos bajos de color negro, una blusa de mangas blanca y una bufanda negra, por lo general cuando estaba oscureciendo la ciudad se volvía un poco fresca.

Lentamente levanto su rostro, lamió sus labios y sintió la necesidad de irse de ese lugar. Había amanecido con un poco de malestar en su garganta y la verdad es que Bankotsu se volvía histérico cuando salía de la casa, y decía: tengo miedo de que no regreses o te pierdas. Ella reía y lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su mejilla; Dejo el dinero para pagar su capuchino, tomo una grande bocanada de aire y comenzó a ir hacia su casa. Sabía el camino de regreso y duraba muy poco en regresar en lo que duraba mucho era en la espera del metro.

Antes de poder ir hacia la estación de metro, sus ojos cafés se clavaron en unos ojos hermosos de color café, ella usaba una ropa demasiado moderna y costosa. Pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, su boca se abrió un poco y detuvo sus pasos elegantes para mirar a Kagome de arriba hacia abajo, olía a una mezcla de frescura. Irradiaba puro glamur. Era como si fuera una niña rica perdida en la ciudad, su bolso chanel colgando de su brazo derecho, sus lentes prada en su cabeza. Se acercó con confianza hacia ella aun más, la abrazo y beso una vez sus dos mejillas.

Se sintió muy poca cosa a su lado y definitivamente se sintió cautivada por esa hermosa sonrisa que demostraban sus perfectos y pulcros dientes. No entendió el motivo de la emoción de esa mujer, pero se sintió halagada de recibir esos besos amistosos.

-¡Kagome!-Dijo con su hermosa voz mientras comenzaba a sonreír aun más y colocaba su brazo alrededor del de Kagome; La azabache no supo que hacer o decir, estaba sorprendida. ¿Acaso la conocía? Sinceramente no recordaba haberle hablado a una persona tan fabulosa y hermosa como ella-¡Es sorprendente que te encuentre aquí! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué no estas con Inuyasha?-Esa mujer cuyo nombre le era totalmente desconocido, hablaba con mucha rapidez y de manera tan ilógica que la hizo dudar-

-Disculpa-Se tomo un par de minutos para contestarle ya que no había respirado el delicioso perfume que esa mujer estaba utilizando-¿Te conozco?-Dudo sobre si debía o no interrumpirla, los ojos cafés de la mujer brillaron de una extraña manera al momento de verla y movía sus manos con tanta emoción pero en cuanto lanzo esa pregunta la mujer se quedo estática, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kagome como si así pudiera entenderla y apretó un poco el hombro de Kagome, trataba de entender pero no la entendía-

-¡Soy yo Sango!-Y lo repitió tres veces pero Kagome negó, se alejo de ella porque sentía que algo no estaba bien. Además tenía que regresar a casa, miró el reloj grande que estaba en la ciudad y dio un par de pasos pero fue tomada de la mano por Sango-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Kagome fruncía su entrecejo y forcejeaba un poco para soltarse-

-Tengo que ir a casa con gente que _si _conozco-Dijo mientras Sango la soltaba y de nuevo corría un poco para ir detrás de ella-

-¿Enserio no me recuerdas?-Grito Sango desesperada mientras se señalaba confundida, lo último que vio de Kagome fue su rostro confundido y su espalda. Soltó un suspiro, saco su celular y justo en el momento en que iba a desbloquearlo, las personas comenzaron a caminar más apresuradas. Y una mano temblorosa llego a la de Sango, fue un grande temor el que estaba sobre esa mano pero de todas formas Sango se sorprendió, levanto su rostro un poco confundida y le regalo una sonrisa a Kagome-¿Qué te paso?-Fue la pregunta que lanzo mientras Kagome miraba con nerviosismo a Sango, no sabía de que estaba hablando esa mujer pero tenía toda su vida en blanco así que debía esperar un poco. Continúo viendo a esa señorita de esa manera y se encargo de sonreírle-

-¿Me conoces?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se señalaba con entusiasmo; Sango asintió y coloco su mano sobre la de Kagome, algo extraño le había sucedido a Kagome y lo gracioso es que no podía preguntarle, Kagome no supo que sentir al momento en que encontró a Sango-Bankotsu me dijo que casi no tenía amigos...-La sonrisa de Sango se desvaneció y la frustración se presento en el rostro de Sango-

-¿Bankotsu?-Preguntó Sango confundida mientras fruncía su entrecejo llena de confusión-¿Por qué estas con Bankotsu? ¡Tú deberías estar con Inuyasha! ¿Por qué carajos escapaste?-Y de nuevo olvido que Kagome había perdido su memoria _¡Oh!_ Kagome sintió frustración de que no sabía ninguna respuesta de esas preguntas y definitivamente no conocía el nombre de Inuyasha. Ni Siquiera sabía lo que esa mujer trataba de decir. No recordaba nada. Y tomo aire para después calmar su mente, exhalar el aire y tranquilizarse-¿Qué te ha dicho Bankotsu?-Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo, Sango la interrumpió diciendo:-¡Shh! Las preguntas las hago yo aquí, tu escucha y contesta...-Kagome asintió mientras mordía su labio un poco denotándole a Sango su completo nerviosismo con el hecho de que la escuchaba hablar-¿Cómo lo conociste?-Kagome cerro sus ojos y decidió aceptar la oferta de seguir a la desconocida. Se sentaron en ese café y lo único que Sango ordeno fue un café-

-Yo desperté...Las drogas y el alcohol me causaron un accidente y perdí la memoria-Sango estaba totalmente sorprendida. Jamás podría creer lo que estaba escuchando-Y Bankotsu estuvo ahí diciéndome mi vida...Y se que el es una buena persona porque es mi novio-Definitivamente Sango estaba impactada ante esas noticias que estaba recibiendo por parte de Kagome; Todo era una broma-Es hora de irme...A el no le gusta que salga mucho tiempo...pero... ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-Y Sango definitivamente tubo que sonreír y aceptar con una amplia sonrisa pero antes tubo que enviar un mensaje a Inuyasha-

_¡Oh! Encontre a tu __esposa__..._

-Me llamo Sango…Y puedo asegurarte que somos grandes amigas-Kagome sonrió y asintió accediendo al ofrecimiento de Sango de ir en carro-

Ahora el egoísmo de Bankotsu era la inocencia perdida de una mujer sin memoria que acababa de nacer y de ver al mundo con sus hermosos ojos. Y Sango estaba ahí para ayudarla...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**

Tengo frio.

PERDON X LA TARDANZA.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

"_Y se que me querías decir...Bésame"_

Atte: willnira.


	14. Desesperación

**Kagome's lover.**

Notas previas:

Perdón x la tardanza.

**Capitulo 14: Desesperación**

"_¿Acaso no se te ocurrió asesinar a todos simplemente por encontrarme? ¿Y dónde se supone que yo estaba? La verdad es que si te extrañaba aunque no te recordara"_

_Kagome._

**POV SANGO.**

Me dio miedo ver así a Kagome. Estaba totalmente impactada, su mirada no era la misma; Tuve que soltar un pequeño bufido y acepte gustosa el café. Me urgía que Kagome me dijera todo, pero al parecer era un poco desconfiada. Sonreí ante el comentario que había dicho, solamente parecía halagarme y decir que no podía creer que tuviera una amiga como yo.

Y miró mi ropa. Yo la mire de nuevo y fruncí mi entrecejo, trate de no hacerlo muy notorio porque no deseaba tener arrugas a mis treinta años.

-Tu solías ser como yo...-Y decidí sacar mi _palm_ en donde entre a Internet y le enseñe gustosa como tenia fotografías con ella. Fotografías en donde las dos salíamos bebiendo champagne, tequila o simplemente bailando como desquiciadas-

-Yo no puedo ser así-Y cruzo sus piernas. Yo levante mi ceja y trate de calmarla, no planeaba decirle rápido que era una zorra y que a veces se acostaba con dos o tres hombres por día. Sonreí y puse mi mano encima de la de ella, pero Kagome aparto su mano-

Comencé a tener miedo de que me corriera de su casa, tome un suspiro y decidí dejar mi celular encima de la mesita de madera.

-¿Éramos drogadictas?-Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras yo negaba y sonreía, rasque un poco mi frente y note como el reloj sonaba alertándonos de que eran las cuatro de la tarde-... ¿Cómo era?-Ella confiaba en Bankotsu y yo no sabía porque confiaba en el; Bankotsu era lo peor que podía existir pero siempre supe que Kagome había tenido algo con el-

-¡No! Bueno...-Comencé a explicarle mientras notaba como ella estaba asustada, me sentí como si le estuviera diciendo la peor noticia de toda su vida-Probamos la marihuana...Solamente fumamos marihuana-Y me encargue de enseñarle mis brazos-Jamás probamos algo muy fuerte...Y una vez tratamos de alocarnos y de consumir éxtasis pero fue alguien el que nos dijo que no porque estábamos muy ebrias...-Hablaba rápido para poder decirle esta historia y pasar a la verdad. Me detuve a pensar en ese instante no supe porque pero...Pensé... ¿Decirle o no a Kagome que tenía un hijo? Mordí mis labios, yo estaba un poco confundida deteniéndome en la conversación por breves segundos-

Y ahí tome una decisión correcta, la primer decisión correcta he de creer yo. Opte por esperarme y decirle luego toda la verdad a Kagome; Sonreí y continúe diciéndole el relato.

Inuyasha también tendría que esperar...Pero decidí dejar de pensar en Inuyasha y me sentí feliz por haber encontrado a mi mejor amiga, sentí una grande emoción de ver a esa amiga con la que había tomado hasta vomitar y había corrido en ropa interior en un invierno por la playa.

¿Saben lo que es perder a esa amiga que te acompaña en todas tus estupideces? Sentí ganas de llorar y de hecho interrumpí el relato de mi mejor amiga y me levanto para decirle cuanto la había extrañado y también para abrazarla. Llore tanto en su hombro y ella no entendió porque, decidí abrazarla aun más fuerte.

-¡Oh, Kagome!-Chille con esa voz de tonta que yo tanto odiaba pero aun continuaba abrazándola-Pensamos tantas cosas de ti... ¡Y mírate! Estas viva...-Dije mientras Kagome sonreía, sus dientes estaban igual de perfectos que hace tiempo-

-Tu y Bankotsu ¿Verdad?-Preguntó con su voz llena de curiosidad, yo me separe de ella y limpie todas esas lágrimas. Jamás había llorado por alguien, pero por Kagome lloraría hasta sangre porque mas que mi amiga era mi hermana-Dijiste que _pensamos_-Yo fruncí mi entrecejo y negué-

-Hay más personas en este mundo que te conocen Kagome...-Y eso provoco curiosidad en Kagome, pero continuo sonriendo y bebiendo café sin preguntarme mucho. Después miró su reloj y la puerta se abrió, ella dijo que iba a ir a recibir a Bankotsu. Camine para seguirla y pude ver claramente como la inocente Kagome que me había servido café estaba abrazando a Bankotsu y aceptando un beso en sus labios con sus mejillas coloradas, trate de no vomitar pues la Kagome que yo conozco hubiera jugueteado con la lengua y hubiera hecho algo más. De acuerdo tal vez exagere un poco-

**FIN POV DE SANGO.**

-Prepare pasta-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras Bankotsu sonreía, al parecer el no se había percatado de la presencia de Sango-

El día era perfecto, el viento meciendo las cosas. Frescura y diversión era lo que podía tener ese día; Y entonces Bankotsu se asusto de ver a Sango.

La castaña tenía sus brazos cruzados y lucía molesta de verlo.

-¡Sango tu también puedes quedarte a comer!-Dijo Kagome mientras se giraba y sujetaba sus manos. Y entonces fue a colocar la mesa-Hazle compañía yo ahorita regreso-Bankotsu asintió y cuando Kagome desapareció de la mesa fue cuando Bankotsu la sujeto del brazo y la acerco a el-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Susurró con un notorio temblor en sus ojos, Sango se soltó y lo empujo-

-¿Estas loco? ¿Qué hace _ella_ contigo?-Preguntó apresurada mientras lo abofeteaba y entonces Bankotsu la trato de arrastrar hacia la puerta para correrla pero Sango se soltó y entonces saco su celular-Contesta rápido o será a Inuyasha a quien veas en estos momentos... Y sabes perfectamente que no bromeo-Y era verdad ella jamás había bromeado con el, todo lo que se podían decir eran comentarios sarcásticos que terminaban diciendo la mitad de la verdad-

-Es una larga historia...Y aunque lo llames ella no lo va a recordar ¿A quien crees que le creerá, Sango? ¿A ti o a mi?-Bankotsu sonrió con seguridad y entonces dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se cruzo de brazos. Una imagen más imponente el no pudo encontrar, lo arrogante lo estaba demostrando con el cruce de sus brazos y ese rostro que denotaba seguridad era algo que hizo temblar un poco a Sango-

-Hará preguntas-Dijo Sango con seguridad y entonces se encargo de mostrar el rostro enfurecido. No toleraba que hicieran tonta a Kagome, jamás lo tolero-

-Ya las hubiera hecho desde hace mucho...-Dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa que hizo sentir escalofríos a Sango-

La verdad es que Bankotsu estaba temblando por dentro, Sango entonces levanto ambas cejas y decidió mostrarle que no estaba bromeando ante la idea de marcarle a Inuyasha. Y Bankotsu si le temía a Inuyasha así que le arrebato el teléfono y colgó la llamada para después sujetar a Sango de ambas manos.

-Está bien...-Dijo mientras luego la soltaba y entonces Sango frunció su entrecejo totalmente desconcentrada-¿Recuerdas el accidente que la tubo en coma?-Sango asintió y entonces Bankotsu mordió sus labios; Odiaba a las mujeres porque siempre encontraban tu debilidad con una simple sonrisa y una tranquila mirada-Adapto otra personalidad...Empezó a tener cambios drásticos de personalidad y ella fue a un centro psicológico en donde Hojo... ¿Lo recuerdas?-Sango negó y entonces Bankotsu trago con dificultad-En fin...Cada vez que cambiaba le daban choques eléctricos...Y entonces nos cansamos de verla sufrir...Y ahí fue cuando Hojo decidió que la podía hacer empezar de nuevo...-Sango estaba totalmente interesada en ese tema-

-¿Es cierto eso?-Preguntó Sango mientras Bankotsu asentía con mucha confianza en sus palabras después de todo el no estaba mintiendo-

-Y me pidió que pasara lo que pasara no le dijera lo de Inuyasha y Yasha...No quería hacerlos sufrir o algo así-Sango abrió profundamente sus ojos y entonces puso su mano en su boca y parpadeo confundida-

-¡Oh Dios!-Murmuró Sango mientras Bankotsu asentía y la tomaba de los hombros-

-Aquí es feliz Sango... ¿Qué hará allá? Inuyasha le va a reclamar...Aquí no se preocupara por nada... ¡Déjame tenerla!-Le rogo Bankotsu de manera desesperada, pero Sango decidió apartarse un poco de Bankotsu-

-Eres un idiota-Agrego y entonces trago con un poco de dificultad; ¿Acaso todo eso era alguna de broma enferma? Todo eso resultaba difícil de creer y entonces noto la mirada de Bankotsu-¿Sabes como esta Inuyasha ahorita? ¡Esta peor que tu!-Aclaro Sango con una voz fuerte y entonces decidió ir y ver donde estaba Kagome pero Bankotsu la detuvo-

-¡Le diré todo! Solo...Dame tiempo-Bankotsu entendió que todo lo bueno tenía que acabar en algún momento y estaba seguro de que esa mentira había llegado a su final. La mentira había sido tan grande que no iba a poder terminarla, sonrió y decidió continuar acercándose a Sango-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Preguntó Sango mientras cruzaba sus manos y entonces Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y Sango rolo sus ojos de manera desagradable-Cuatro días...Si en cuatro días Kagome no ha visto a Inuyasha yo le diré...No puedes mantenerla encerrada aquí-Bankotsu asintió y entonces trago con dificultad-

De repente ya no tenía antojo de la pasta y de repente el color de su vida se le había hecho más bizarro. Se sintió mareado y confundido.

-En cuatro días ella verá a Inuyasha...-Y al decir esto agacho su cabeza y dejo ir a Sango-

Le explico a Kagome como su antigua amiga había tenido que hacer un par de encargos. Y Kagome simplemente sonrió y se sentó en la mesa. Iba a extrañar la forma en que ella de repente acercaba su mano para darle un pedazo o la forma en que lo abrazaba cuando el estaba sintiéndose horrible.

Esa tarde el sintió a Kagome sobre su pecho mientras ambos veían algún programa de televisión. Ella reía pero el no entendía muy bien, abrazo un poco más a Kagome y entonces noto que esa sería la ultima vez en que ella iba a estar con el. Sintió unas profundas ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué el debía de renunciar a algo que amaba tanto? No lo entendía.

Beso la frente de Kagome y se fue acomodando de forma en que pudiera estar encima de ella.

Ella acepto sus besos y sus caricias.

-¿Noso...Nosotros?-Pronunció nerviosa mientras el asentía. Iba a odiarlo después pero todo iba a estar bien porque el iba a desaparecer-

Decidió besar su cuello sin dejar marcas y arrancarles suspiros con sus labios; Acarició la piel de Kagome y la sintió demasiado suave, fueron quitándose la ropa y ella por instinto se movía y tocaba.

No había nada en su memoria que la hiciera recordar, jadeo un poco. Rasguño la espalda de Inuyasha y acepto con mucho placer lo que el le estaba ofreciendo.

¿Cuántos gemidos trato de contener? Oh, no tenía idea pero decidió no contarlos. Su mente estaba en blanco ante cada embestida y su cuerpo se estremeció un poco al momento en que ella comenzó a susurrar más, más. Estaba temblando como el diablo al momento en que el la dejo de sujetar un poco pero luego la sujeto con fuerza y hundió su rostro sobre su cuello para besarlo.

Y la amaría sin final.

¿Acaso ella no veía que el no estaría satisfecho hasta sujetarla con fuerza y hacerla suya miles de veces?

En su memoria grabo la imagen de Kagome que fulminaba de placer. El iba a desaparecer pronto sin preguntar quien iba a sujetar esa dulce y blanca mano después de él. Después de acabar iba a beber demasiado y así estaría viviendo un cuento con Kagome durante cuatro días. Susurró su nombre cerca de su oído y evito jalarla del cabello, el jamás lo había hecho con tanto control y pensamiento.

Estaba entregándose y solamente lo había hecho así para ella.

No estaba siendo egoísta, estaba siendo reciproco así como ella daba el también estaba dando.

Beso las mejillas y decidió embestirla por ultima vez. No, no iba a desgraciarle la vida por segunda vez. Decidió terminar afuera de ella y ella termino casi con la saliva atorada en su garganta y sus mejillas coloradas.

Ella estaba sonrojada y apenada, pero acepto cubrirse con los brazos de Bankotsu y la manta.

**---**

Despertó con un dolor de espalda y descubriendo que eran las tres de la tarde. Rasco su cabeza y noto que era demasiado tarde, pero el segundero del reloj no estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba cambiar la pila de seguro, encendió la televisión pero esta no funciono. Salió de la cama y fue a darse un baño, lo hizo rápido y sin reírse todo se sentía como un profundo y cómodo sueño. El día era un poco nublado y aparte sentía que todos habían desaparecido. Bajo con una falda rosa un poco larga, un par de tenis y una camiseta. No llevaba maquillaje ya que tenía un grande cansancio, el sonido que la hizo sentir que no estaba sola venía de la cocina.

Asomo su rostro a la cocina y vio a Bankotsu cocinando; La imagen fue graciosa y juro que jamás la iba a sacar de su mente. Soltó un bufido posiblemente la persona que había sido también había jurado jamás sacar la imagen de algo y ahora no tenía recuerdo alguno de las cosas que le habían gustado, odiado. Estornudo y entonces fue a abrazar a Bankotsu para besar su mejilla, no sintió ganas de besar sus labios y sintió claramente la forma en que le provoco un escalofrió.

El la deseaba tanto. Y no iba a despreciarle ninguna caricia.

Aparte de alimentar a la mujer que no era suya, se dedico a darle a probar toda su colección de vinos.

-¿Me gustaba el vodka?-Ella estaba confundida pues Bankotsu jamás le había dicho mucho de su pasado, sonrió y noto como Bankotsu respondía la mayoría de sus preguntas. Estaba sonriendo con sus ojos algo que le fascinaba al joven que la acompañaba-

-¡Oh y fumabas demasiado!-Aclaro Bankotsu mientras colocaba un puro y un par de cajetillas de cigarros. Kagome sonrió y pasó con cuidado una hebra de su cabello haciendo que Bankotsu se sintiera seducido-

Bankotsu iba a tener siempre ese momento en su recuerdo. Daría lo que fuera por volverla a tocar después de cuatro días pero a veces Dios hacia las cosas por algún motivo.

Algo le decía que ya estaba listo para dejarla ir a casa pero ese egoísmo no lo dejaba...

-Usabas tu cabello suelto y te lo alaciabas...-Ella miró su cabello el cual apenas iba creciendo. No era algo extremadamente largo pero tampoco era muy corto. El a veces no podía pelear contra esas lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La desesperación lo hizo actuar de una manera egoísta y si volviera a suceder lo mismo estaba seguro de que también lo volvería a hacer porque estar a lado de Kagome para el era como...Poder estar en el cielo o tener la dosis perfecta de heroína-Adorabas comprar zapatos y salir con tus amigas...-El estaba describiendo a la Kagome de la que se había enamorado-No te importaba lo que dijeran de ti...Y constantemente peleabas con tus padres-El sujeto las manos de Kagome, estaba enfrente de ella y no deseo soltarla ni un segundo-

Esas lágrimas que juro que no iba a soltar estaban peleando por salir. Ella sería lo más cercano al paraíso que el pudiera tener estaba seguro.

Continuo sujetando las manos de Kagome con su cabeza agachada, entre más tiempo duraba algo siempre se acababa demasiado rápido; Irónico. Completamente irónico. No deseaba extrañarla pero estaba seguro de que la iba a extrañar e iba a querer robar cada revista con el rostro de Kagome.

-Eres rica...Asquerosamente rica...-El estaba diciendo las cosas que ella tenía y le gustaban, la conocía muy bien. Sabía casi todo sobre ella-Dejaste a algunos de tus novios porque unos usaban la ropa interior mil veces, tuviste un novio francés y lo engañaste con un alemán...-Las manos le temblaron un poco pero estaba todo bien, era como si la música más trágica estuviera tocando para ellos-Te gusta la nieve de chocolate...Has ido a Francia tres veces y has patinado en la torre Eiffel...Inglaterra no fue lo tuyo eso de la hora del té te provoco un poco asco...-Kagome estaba sonriendo y dejo de sonreír cuando sintió algo húmedo caerle en las manos-

Hizo que Bankotsu levantara su rostro y fue cuando vio esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y aunque yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo...Tu jamás me amaste-Y lo dijo con una sonrisa. Kagome también tuvo ganas de llorar, estaba sorprendida ante las cosas que estaba diciendo Bankotsu-Jamás te gusto cocinar o tejer eso era demasiado femenino para ti. Te gustaba ver el futbol mientras tomabas cerveza y fumabas cigarrillos, fumaste marihuana varias veces conmigo y déjame decirte que así bajaste de peso...-Ella ya no deseaba saber mucho de la clase de persona que era-Tenías un libro con toda la clase de cosas que necesita una chica para bajar de peso...Odiabas a las lesbianas porque una lesbiana le robo la virginidad a tu primer novio...-Ella estaba un poco sorprendida-...Te embarazaste a los veintiuno, tienes un esposo una casa y posiblemente un perro que es más agradable que este...Tienes un hijo que te espera...-Ella entonces noto la forma dolida en que Bankotsu decía todo-

-¿Y...tu?-Preguntó ella con su voz temblando; Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla-

-Tú me odias, yo fui el causante de tu perdida de memoria. Te vi con tu esposo y trate de golpearlo con algo pero tu te pusiste...-Ella quito las manos de las suyas y noto como Bankotsu estaba sonriendo, el le puso un papel en sus manos y ella comenzó a sentirse confundida-Y has estado sin verlos durante este tiempo...-Ella sintió ansiedad por ir y saber si era verdad toda esa historia-¿No escuchaste? Un esposo y un hijo te esperan...-Agrego desesperado mientras ella miraba la tarjeta y el levantaba su vista. Se levanto con coraje y azoto la silla contra el suelo, Kagome se asusto y salió corriendo tomando las llaves del carro para así ir en busca de su verdadero esposo y de su hijo-

Se desespero porque no podía recordar nada.

Y Bankotsu simplemente cerró la puerta, estaba seguro de que era mejor dejarla ir antes de tiempo. Subió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, hizo las maletas. Se coloco un traje más formal, tomo las llaves del otro carro. Subió al perro al carro con la ventana abajo, se subió al carro y con eso dijo adiós a la vida irreal que había estado viviendo con Kagome.

Acelero y decidió creer que todo lo que había vivido con Kagome era un sueño. Un dulce y desesperado sueño. Que acabo antes de que sonara el despertador.

Dijo adiós con sus lágrimas y con el ladrido del perro, en realidad el siempre supo que ella iba a estar bien con Inuyasha y con ese hijo que los dos habían criado.

El no merecía nada.

Y lo sabía.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**N/A:**

Tantantan...ke kreen ke pasara!?

Yo nosé hahaha YA TENGO TIEMPO WIIII!

Tngo cinco días para actualizar asi que DEJEN REVIEWS RAPIDO!

"_Un beso después de dejar a tu novia"_

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

By: willnira.


	15. Hola

**Kagome's lover.**

Notas previas:

**COMETI UN ERROR AQUÍ SE LLAMA TOUYA (el hijo), NO YASHA :/! Prerdon x el error...**

**Capitulo 15: Hola.**

"_Antes de ti no hay antes. Contigo no existían las amantes; Tú eras mi pasado y el futuro incierto que me esperaba. Todo ese amor que poseían tus caricias me guiaban entre la niebla. Kagome eres bella. Me gusta escuchar tus violentos pasos con tacón mientras subes las escaleras. Es que yo aun pienso en ti ¿Acaso hago mal? Soy tan humano y el ser humano es ser guiado por las circunstancias._

_Soy un imbécil y un masoquista porque me gusta dejarte ir y venir, así me enseñaste a ser. Diablos."_

_Inuyasha._

Tenía tantos problemas y todo empezaba con encontrar esa casa en donde allí estaba toda su vida. Se sintió desesperada, las lágrimas no podían salirle de la sorpresa, estaba impactada y terriblemente ansiosa. El tiempo fue eterno, jugar con las velocidades no era lo suyo.

Anhelaba llegar a ese lugar, su corazón estaba bombeando la sangre con mucha fuerza. Nada regresaba a su mente por más que tratara, para ella no había recuerdos, nombres, rostros. Los únicos rostros que conocía eran los de la televisión y de algunos periódicos pero solamente porque había tratado de investigar de ellos por poco tiempo. Sintió una ola de confusión y varios huecos que le impedían pensar con claridad, no había dolor o algo así. Se desespero y acelero aun más, cambió de velocidad y trato de mantener el ritmo.

Llegó a esa casa con mucha destreza y estaciono su carro de manera imperfecta, necesitaba buscar algo con que decir. Tal vez ellos no la recordaban, estuvo afuera de esa casa pensando en las líneas principales o con las que se iba a presentar. Llevo su mano a su cabeza y comenzó a pensar en algo pero su mente no estaba funcionando muy bien, exhalo con cuidado y golpeo sus mejillas. Sonrió y pensó que tal vez estaba actuando como una loca. Se paro de puntitas y logro tocar el timbre de esa grande mansión; Trago con dificultad y en todo ese tiempo contuvo su respiración.

Le resulto difícil tocar el timbre. Y dudo por breves segundos, su dedo índice tembló por breves segundos y sintió que su boca se resacaba un poco. ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que era? Aparto su dedo del botón blanco y metió su mano por la ventana. La ventana se subió con un botón y luego mordió un poco sus labios, obstruyo su campo de visión con simplemente cerrar sus hermosos ojos, de forma en que sus tupidas pestañas brillaron un poco. Respiro hondamente y decidió animarse un poco con una sonrisa y con pensamientos ilógicos. No tenía idea de cómo iba a presentarse frente al hombre del que ella se embarazo y trago con dificultad, pero mantuvo esa sonrisa por grandes minutos o mejor dicho segundos que parecieron minutos. Bajo la ventana y esta vez con un poco más de confianza en si misma no le importaba mucho esas dudas que tenía, esas dudas se iban a esfumar estaba segura de ello.

Y si no le gustaba esa vida entonces iba a tratar de seguirla ya que era una madre. Una egoísta y torpe madre que no había visto a su hijo desde hace mucho tiempo, y sintió la falta que existía en sus brazos y la necesidad de brindarle amor a ese hijo. Escucho la voz por el intercomunicador y decidió tomar grandes bocanadas de aire antes de contestar. El clima era tan perfecto que le provocaba escalofríos en la espalda.

Decir su nombre jamás había sido algo tan difícil y al decirlo sonó de una graciosa manera temblorosa e insegura, no dijo su nombre de casa dijo el de soltera. Y por un momento escucho una carcajada pero entonces la puerta se abrió, ella acelero arriba de su carro y entro hasta ver al mayordomo con una sonrisa muy escuálida. Sintió las miradas de odio por parte de casi todos los sirvientes, sintió un extraño nudo en su garganta. No reconocía nada en esa casa.

Sus rodillas estaban temblando y continuo sonriendo con esas rotundas ganas de querer llorar y salir huyendo. Podía ser alguien más en otra ciudad, negó y se apresuro a entrar. Soltó un nuevo suspiro con más confianza; Rompería todo su ego, orgullo y voluntad si el amor lo necesitara. Estaba segura de eso. Todo estaba en el aire y en las píldoras que había consumido durante meses solamente para hacer desaparecer ese sonido de metal en su cabeza.

Iba a respetar esa mano que alguna vez le había dado de comer y no trataría de desangrar esas tiras de venas que hacían fluir la sangre.

-Hola soy Kagome...Si claro...-Dijo como una practica exorbitante torpeza mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano su frente y entonces se giraba para ver la imagen de un hombre imponente justo detrás de ella, sintió su aliente cerca de su rostro y esas ojeras pronunciadas. Se veía cansado pero guapo, su cabello negro era algo hermoso y lo más impactante eran sus ojos dorados. Mordió sus labios y dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosa-Soy Kagome...-Dijo nerviosa mientras trataba de mantener la mirada con la de el; El frunció su entrecejo confundido. El corazón de Inuyasha dejo escapar varios latidos y sus ojos dorados cansados recuperaron con mucha facilidad su brillo. Se sintió alegre y triste de ver a Kagome-Pero creo que eso ya lo debes de saber...-Volvió a decir mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos de manera instantánea. El estiro sus brazos para sujetar a Kagome en un cálido abrazo-

-Sango me dijo todo...-Y beso su frente de forma sobre protectora, la compadecía. Le tenía lastima y al mismo período en que sentía una gran satisfacción también estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber podido estar con ella en su momento más difícil-

Hubo un penetrante mutismo entre ambos y el la cargo con llaneza haciendo que de la admiración ella dejara de lloriquear.

-Sango me dijo que tu estas al corriente de todo sobre mi...Yo no sé nada, solo quiero saber... Te pido disculpas si te herí, es innegable fui una idiota, estúpida o como quieras llamarle pero no tengo una sola remembranza de cómo yo solía ser, tener o vivir...Solo quiero sinceridad-Tomo aire y entonces se detuvo un poco confundida sobre seguir hablando o no, parpadeo confundida y un poco derrotada y decidió continuar hablando-Quiero que me digan todo ¿Es tan difícil decir eso? ¡Y mírame pidiéndole ayuda a un extraño que es mi cónyuge!-Dijo con suma ironía en sus palabras mientras el la asentaba en ese placentero sofá de piel oscurecida-

-Claro...-Dijo el sencillamente mientras evitaba llorar en su garganta había un grande nudo que no se quitaba con tragar en realidad tragar era dificultoso y eso le irritaba de manera embarazosa-

Percibió cada cosa o gesto que el dijo con mucha atención y le gusto la forma en que el narraba toda su historia. Aprendió tanto con ella que por un segundo olvido a Bankotsu, se rió de manera real y tuvo unas intensas ganas de querer besarlo pero solo pudo apartar su mirada café de esos labios y continuo escuchando sus historias. Al parecer no había sido tan mala, y se sorprendió ante la idea de que todo había empezado de manera inmadura.

-Así que... ¿Fuimos pareja?-Preguntó ella nerviosa mientras Inuyasha trazaba una coqueta sonrisa. Kagome estaba sorprendida ante ese perfume tan varonil que el estaba expulsando. Estaba hipnotizada y podía escuchar su corazón bombear toda esa sangre con una fuerza extravagante, se sintió una hermosa mujer a su lado. Ni siquiera podía comparar la forma en que Bankotsu la hizo sentir, con el era diferente a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer. Era la química posiblemente que existía o la forma íntima en que intercambiaban miradas-

Su hijo estaba en un campamento y entonces esa noche con dos platos de lasaña y tratando de no asesinar a Bankotsu el pudo calmarse.

Ella no trajo a Bankotsu a las conversaciones y podía jurar que se estaba divirtiendo. Meneo un poco su cabeza y trato de hacerla reír lo cual fue fácil, era esa mirada completamente ilusionada que el estaba enviándole.

Los movimientos corporales estaban expresando muchas cosas que ambos no notaban.

Con las sirvientas espiando a través de los hoyos de las chapas de las puertas.

-Tu gritabas demasiado-Y entonces ella trato de no atragantarse estaba en completa confianza con el. A pesar de tener más de veinticuatro años los dos actuaban como pequeños adolescentes que solamente podían bromear sobre el sexo lo cual era ameno o algo así-

-Que vergüenza... ¿Cómo puedes decir algo _así_?-Hablo ella con sus mejillas tornándose de una agraciada y especial tonalidad rosa que se formo desde su hermosa y respingada nariz hasta el final de sus pómulos. Y debido al roce que hubo entre la mano grande de Inuyasha y su brazo ella sintió un poco de deseo y eso aumento su embarazoso rubor-¡Eso _no_ se dice!-Le regaño ella con su voz nerviosa y temblorosa. El ambiente de repente fue diferente, posiblemente por el vino o por la forma en que Inuyasha comía. Tartamudeo un poco para excusarse ante su terrible comportamiento antiguo y alocado que había tenido hace años. Había tantos platillos que posiblemente era la comida de un mes, cambio su plato y dividió la pasta mientras el fruncia su entrecejo confundido-

El probo esa decente pasta de color crema y en ese pulcro tiempo ella sonrió.

-No, no, no...Lo vi en la televisión y...-Ella tomo con sus delicadas manos los cubiertos y movió cuidadosamente sus manos para llevarse una perfecta porción de comida a su boca-Y así es como se deben utilizar los cubiertos al comer pasta...-El se rió y dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Para el Kagome siempre iba a ser la misma y posiblemente ella hubiera dicho lo mismo solo que de una manera un poco más atrevida: _¿Acaso eres un pinche puerco para comer así? No mames...Tienes sexo conmigo...Mínimo deberías de saber como comer pasta._ Sonrió y asintió para así no volver a olvidar la nueva forma en que Kagome se encargaba de decirle las reglas de cómo comer propiamente la pasta-¿Y te gusta tu trabajo?-El levanto su vista como un niño pequeño y ella sonrió mientras se levantaba un poco y le limpiaba con sus manos la comisura de sus labios-Lo siento tenias...-Y ella se señalo cerca de sus labios y el se levanto un poco para también limpiarle el rastro de la crema de pasta que ella mantenía cerca de sus labios-

Fue tan sencillo para el dejarse llevar, cerró sus ojos y espero la forma agresiva en que sus labios se encontraban con los carnosos de Kagome. Muchas veces deseo largarse de ese lugar pero el siempre supo de alguna forma que ella iba a regresar, aunque por supuesto eso era lo que todos decían después de que algo maravilloso le pasaba a tu vida.

Como el millonario que se encuentra con el hijo que dio en adopción: Siempre supe que ibas a encontrar a tu hijo.

Aunque normalmente tú ya habías dejado de creer.

Simplemente era un recordatorio de todas esas buenas formas en que la vida te podía traer regalos inesperados. Podría decir que Kagome era como un río. Hermoso de ver con tantos colores que te deslumbraban y también brusco y peligroso, debías de tener miedo de acercarte a ella. El siempre fue nervioso si de hablar con Kagome se trataba, le gustaba escuchar la música de la ciudad en la noche

Se encargo de humectar los labios de Kagome y la forma en que ella estaba respondiéndole le traía tantas ideas a su cabeza. Abrió un poco sus ojos y noto como los ojos de Kagome estaban cerrados, le arranco tanto aire como fue posible y se encargo de escuchar casi un gemido. Y ya cuando sintió que fue demasiado se separo para regresarse a sentar. El siempre trato de manera dura hacer lo correcta.

Desearía poder transportarle todos esos recuerdos que el mantenía en su mente. Y continúo comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y ella también lo hizo. En realidad no le molesto que el le robara esa clase de beso.

A veces todos odiamos esa línea por la que todos caminamos pero simplemente debías de agitar tu mente y tu cuerpo para luego mostrarles a todos tantas cosas; Y platicar con el fue tan sencillo como saber la diferencia entre una manzana y una fresa. La fresa era pequeña y un poco más agria.

El casi nunca se supo llevar bien con el mismo o con otras personas. Y la verdadera diversión empezó después de que con todo ese vino los dos vieron álbumes mientras ella reía como histérica y luego se colocaba encima de el sin saber de lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Oh! simplemente era fácil poder hacer sentir bien a tu compañero.

Los besos eran tan seductores y extravagantes que necesitaban más. La cabeza mareada de Kagome y su sangre caliente gritaban que el era especial, era diferente a Bankotsu y a decir verdad jamás se sintió así con cualquier hombre que veía pasar enfrente de ella mientras había estado en la plaza.

No pensó en Bankotsu y no se sintió una zorra ante el hecho de que se había acostado con Bankotsu. Lo acerco más a ella halándolo por la corbata y le mordió un poco esos labios, el era atractivo y ella no estaba nada mal. El se quito la camiseta y ella simplemente fue agarrada con más fuerza y pegada hacia el. Era una cosa tan suya hacer todo de manera más atrayente y esplendorosa.

Las sirvientas estaban regocijándose de la felicidad mientras limpiaban la casa de manera cuidadosa. Cada pensamiento iba dirigido hacia sus patrones los cuales deberían de estarse acabándose el oxigeno y mordiendo sus cuellos con una pasión que provocaría un poco de hipnotismo.

-Vive conmigo-Dijo el mientras succionaba un poco el labio inferior de Kagome y ella se separaba y se acercaba aun más, ella deseaba fundirse con el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Beso la oreja de Inuyasha y la mordió un poco de forma en que a el le pudieran provocar escalofríos; Cada vello de su occipucio se erizo de manera instantánea. En ese momento ya no la odio tanto como la había odiado en todos aquellos momentos en que las botellas lo habían acompañado-Por siempre-Y ella le susurro un coqueta y minucioso "si" haciendo que el deseara poder desabrocharse el pantalón aun más rápido-

Y si el mundo se destruía al menos ellos no iban a estar muy bien enterados de las noticias.

-¿Y que ganare?-Repitió con poco aliento esa pregunta por tercera vez, el era incapaz de razonar muy bien de lo que estaban hablando. No supo como pero ella termino debajo de el, el cuerpo esbelto de ella era igual a como el lo recordaba-

Que bueno que ella no estaba con Bankotsu; Si Bankotsu la trato bien entonces el era un idiota porque esa mujer merecía ser tratada de la peor manera y solamente el podía hacer eso. Adoraba la idea de que podía iniciar con ella una vez más sin que ella supiera como habían sido.

Un comienzo divertido producido por el placer.

Así de fácil fue acostarse con su mejor después de tanto tiempo.

**POV. INUYASHA.**

El verla me dio coraje pero después de haber escuchado todo lo que Sango me dijo. Mi coraje se dirigió hacia Bankotsu, ese egoísmo simple que Bankotsu tenía hizo toda mi vida un terrible infierno. Yo desee tantas veces llorar y correr para buscarla pero no pude; Esta vez era ella a la que le tocaba regresar. Yo no iba a ser un pendejo rogón y definitivamente ella no me iba a respetar si yo continuaba buscándola.

Después de haberle contado toda su vida de manera poética ya que así sonaba su nombre cuando yo lo pronunciaba sentí ganas de tenerla debajo de mi pero la desee de una manera buena. Eso puedo jurarlo.

Esta vez me prometí ser el que la iba a usar, trate de dedicarle todas esas miradas que hacía mojar las pantaletas de las chicas pero simplemente ella sonreía de manera tímida y mordía sus labios. Esa actitud llena de una ingenuidad tan falsa me provoco una grande erección; Trate de pensar en chicos con uniformes pero el rostro de Kagome apareció en el con su hermoso y dedicado cuerpo. Trate de pasar saliva pero note que mi boca estaba seca, no la estaba escuchando ¿Acaso era un idiota por eso? Debo admitirle que desee que se muriera muchas veces por todo el sufrimiento que me causo.

Pero supongo que hierva mala nunca muere.

Me provoco una profunda sorpresa como ella pudo soportar: accidentes, demencia y vivir de una forma en que tuviera que empezar su vida. Creyéndoles a las personas equivocadas y sabiendo una vida tan falsa como esas imitaciones de marcas famosas. Procure que mi mano rozara levemente con la suya, me fascinaba ver esa reacción. Continúe sintiendo su saliva sobre mi boca mientras yo tocaba su cuerpo, tenía miedo que desapareciera pero ella hizo que yo la abrazara aun ms. Había olvidado cuanto me gustaba besarla.

Sabía a pasta y a vino.

Al parecer ya no fumaba porque si lo hubiera hecho, el aroma del cigarro se hubiera impregnado en su cabello y en su ropa. Bese su cuello y trate de descontrolarme más. Ella se quito su ropa con rapidez y yo me levante simplemente para quitarme el pantalón, ella aun tenía esos tacones rojos. Su falda había terminado en el suelo al igual que su sudadera. No tenía nada de fino ella en ese momento. Me pego con rudeza contra la pared y yo como soy más grande y más fuerte termine pegándola con brusquedad en la pared.

Eso le provoco reír. Éramos como dos animales llenos de pasión.

La verdad es que no te extrañe, la verdad es que mentí en esa frase; Le jale un poco el cabello y yo la pude cargar. Fue el momento más extraño, salvaje y loco que alguien pudiera saber. En un sofá con los gemidos de Kagome cerca de mi oído, mi gran virilidad porque yo debo de decir que soy el que la tiene más grande estaba moviéndome con cuidado. Su rostro lleno de placer y con lágrimas me hizo estremecer y debo admitir que el morbo aumento.

Desee darle más placer que alguien más y la penetre tantas veces como yo pude. Cambio la posición y cambio el ritmo. Así como una canción. Y todo término con mucho placer, al parecer a ella todavía le fascinaba gritar cerca de mi oído mi nombre.

-Ámame, solo debes amarme-Le ordene mientras me recostaba encima de ella y la abrazaba, no se como alcanzábamos a caber los dos en ese clásico sofá. Ella no alcanzo a escuchar porque se durmió-

Me sentí tan complacido que en ese momento supe que todo iba a ser mejor. Con nuestro hijo. Con la vida; Con todo. Pero siempre hay que ser un poco prudente con nuestro amor.

¿Quieren saber algo interesante?

Desde ahora yo solamente seré el amante de Kagome.

Crucen los dedos y recen por que ella no recuerde la forma vil y cruel en que ella había sido. Bese su cuello y su oído mientras la abrazaba aun más. Por siempre iba a estar con ella, iba a estar con ella hasta que aprendiera cada parte de mi cuerpo y...Por el momento me dedique a verla dormir imaginando que clase de cosas estaría soñando.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

.

SIGUE EL EPILOGO.

ASI QUE ESPEREN UN POCO MÁS PARA EL FINAL.

"_Una alianza muy conveniente"_

**BY: WILLNIRA.**


	16. Epilogo

**Kagome's lover.**

Notas previas:

Lose el mocoso se llama Touya Y YO "EH YASHA" HAHAHAHA que pendeja soy hahaha pero bueno. Le dejaremos en Touya /:

Le hubiera dejado Yasha.

_Y llegue a la conclusión que justo cuando digo: __Eres un pinche pendejo__, tú siempre me haces cambiar de opinión y me mandas un mensaje. Eres un __**AMORSH!**_

**Epilogo: **_**Comete errores pero no exageres.**_

"_Cuando quieras jugar con algo: Juega contigo mismo"_

"_Tu eras el único que te detuviste a ver que no solamente era un poco de carne con ropa corta y ajustada, notaste que me daba miedo entregar mi corazón o que me dio miedo no poder corresponderte. Y eso lo aprendiste Inuyasha, por eso te convertiste en mi amante, mi esposo y mi amigo"_

_Kagome._

**Touya. POV.**

Siempre supe que mis padres tenían la mentalidad de dos niños retrasados.

Mi madre: Siempre bebía al principio pequeñas cantidades de alcohol que después iban en aumento, fumaba cigarrillos y creo que también probó la marihuana. Por eso la amo. Ella me hablo del sexo sobre una manera cruda y áspera: _Cómprate condones y atínale. ¿Dudas? Ve con tu padre. _Debo admitir que aun me quedo con el rostro desencajado ante esa respuesta y mis amigos obviamente se burlan demasiado por la forma en que mi querida madre me dijo eso.

En realidad mi mamá fue genial al decirme eso, la admiro demasiado. Recuerdo cuando me perfore mi oreja, mi mamá me dijo que eso se me veía muy bien. Mi papá me dijo que eso era de maricones y mi mamá simplemente lo humillo diciéndole que a el todavía se le veía la cicatriz de su oreja. Después me perfore la lengua y mi mamá me dijo: _¿Le quieres dar placer a tu novia? ¡Cómprale un consolador! _Me sentí tan avergonzado porque detrás de mi estaba esa muchacha que iba a ser mi novia pero no termino siéndolo. Mis mejillas se inflaron e hice un grande esfuerzo por no reírme. Mis amigos continúan riéndose e incluso mi papá de repente la regaña por su conducta tan grosera.

Jamás imagine que mi madre iba a decir algo así, y todavía después de haber dicho eso. Estira su mano y se presenta diciendo que es mi madre ¡Con el rostro serio! ¡SERIO! En fin.

Mi papá es el que me regaña muchas veces junto con mi madre. A veces los escucho discutiendo sobre mi futuro.

_¡Stripper! El tiene que ser stripper ¡Será millonario! _

Y si esa es mi mamá pero luego se reía y terminaba diciendo: _¡Oh, vamos! Que escoja lo que quiera...Para eso trabajas...Para pagarle la carrera que quiera._

Mi padre gruñe y luego la besa, no soy sordo ¿De acuerdo?

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que mi madre se fue, son cosas que te marcan demasiado y que aunque quieras usar alguna droga eso jamás desaparecerá. Son simplemente cosas que jamás vas a olvidar, se fue dejando su perfume bizarro en el pasillo. Mi mejilla estuvo pintada con sus labios por varios días y la forma melancólica y neurótica de mi padre al actuar me sorprendió. Fue mucho tiempo después en que ella regreso.

A decir verdad yo ya comenzaba a olvidarla, veía esas fotografías y no la recordaba.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

¿Era alguien malo por no recordarla?

¿Por qué todos se tensaban en cuanto pronunciaban su nombre?

Esas preguntas no las entendí de niño y todavía no las entiendo, y cuando regreso. Me quede estático con la mochila de mi escuela colgada de mis hombros y mi miraba fija en ella, no la reconocí. Me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando y di un pequeño paso hacia atrás, mi espalda choco contra las piernas de Sango y sujete más mi mochila de: _Bob Esponja. _Entonces ya había sentido que necesitaba, no, mejor dicho que me urgía respirar. Y respire un poco mientras sentía que mi cabeza punzaba demasiado. Mi tía Sango susurro algo sobre mi oído, mi papá estaba en Búfalo, Nueva York haciendo un par de negocios y yo me quede estático.

Y entonces comprendí claramente que ella era esa bruja del cuento que había hecho sufrir a mi padre. No me nació del corazón decirle madre, le dije de una forma en que había escuchado a mi tía Sango insultar a muchas de sus enemigas. Mi tía Sango era odiada por muchos conocidos y siempre quiso ser odiada por todo el mundo, una forma ególatra de actuar, pensé después con los años.

Mordí mis labios y le dije: "perra"

Ella frunció su entrecejo y se señalo confundida, creo que yo la hice ser en verdad una perra con los años.

Cuando le hablaba y estábamos enfrente de mi papá le decía: Mujer. Todos me decían con gritos que yo debería de decirle mamá, pero ella continuaba sonriendo y diciendo que me llame como quiera siempre y cuando me llame, no comí en cuanto escuche eso. Me subí a mi habitación y continúe viendo la televisión. Nuestra guerra duro breves meses, un día yo le coloque una rata en la regadera. Ella se burlo, sujeto la rata y me la coloco en la madrugada en mi cama. Debí admitir que era muy buena.

Y todo fue divertido hasta que alguien se lastimo. Ella piso mal, papá la sujeto y así de sencillo se lastimo el trasero. Mi mamá y yo nos reímos tanto en cuanto escuchamos el diagnostico del doctor, papá estaba sedado lo que era bueno ya que decía puras estupideces. Mi mamá se reía cada vez que el doctor decía: _colón_. Y yo simplemente me reía porque su risa era contagiosa.

Después entendí que mi mamá y yo íbamos a existir para jodernos mutuamente. Ella me avergonzaba enfrente de mis amigos y luego me decía que iba a ser siempre su hijo consentido, yo me reía y la nalgueaba y le decía: Mujer soy tu único hijo.

Mi mamá cuidaba de las noches y mañana de mi papá y me dejaba jugar con el durante las tardes. Como cualquier niño la espiaba para que no le pusiera veneno a mi papá, pero la encontraba hojeando páginas y revisando de manera histérica muchos documentos, no dormía ¿Cuándo dormía? Fue mi pregunta, yo me quedaba tarde tratando de saber la respuesta de mi propia pregunta. Solamente tenía ocho años. Jamás pude adivinar la respuesta ya que siempre despertaba en mi habitación, entonces una noche decidí ir y llevarle la cena. Ocho galletas de oro que por cierto eran las últimas del paquete o mejor dicho eran diez pero me comí dos. Y un grande vaso de leche, se me cayó un poco de leche en las escaleras pero decidí continuar con mi misión.

Y una nota que decía: come perra.

Jamás le admití que yo había sido el que le había llevado las galletas, pero en la noche sentí un beso en mi mejilla. Y el frío se desvaneció.

Y fui creciendo, ustedes saben. Igual que ella aunque no pareciera.

Estaba en una edad en que era confuso saber si tenía veinticuatro o veintiocho. Ella sonreía y hacia un movimiento agraciado con su mano diciendo que tenía veintiocho. Yo rolaba mis ojos y veía esa pelota de soccer que me habían regalado y sin embargo no podía utilizar. La familia de mi papá se había reunido con varias amistades y al final término siendo una grande fiesta. Yo tenía diez y aun me entusiasmaba jugar con pelotas. Tenía un perro pug. Y mi mamá le había puesto Bob. Los hijos de los amigos de mis papas estaban aburridos, las niñas bebían el té y comían pastelillos mientras trataban de imitar a sus mamas. Mi papá estaba riéndose estruendosamente con sus amigos, y mi mamá estaba divertida. De ahí conocía a tía Sango, tía Ayame y tía Rin; Tía Rin estaba casada con el hermanastro de mi papá Tío Sesshoumaru. Tío Sesshoumaru era serio y solamente sonreía cuando estaba con sus hijos o con su esposa.

Tenía cuatro niños.

Cindy. La mayor de catorce años, ella era idéntica a su papá. Sería y siempre quería ser la número uno, se podría decir que siempre odiaba a todos pero debajo de todo ese odio ella nos amaba.

Shun. Inteligente y radiante, igual a mi tía. Según mi mamá el iba a ser de esos que provocarían dolores de cabezas. No pude escuchar lo demás porque mi papá cubrió mis oídos. El tenía doce y era muy agradable, me agradaba su compañía.

Kit. El era de mi edad y siempre que yo planeaba alguna travesura a el siempre le echábamos la culpa, el era inmune porque como su papá brindaba mucho poder y miedo a el nadie podía hacerle nada. A excepción de mi mamá que una vez le dio una nalgada por haberle dicho torpe a Sussy, su hermana menor y mi tío Sesshoumaru se quedo en estado de shock y mi mamá le dijo: ¿Qué tu también quieres una?

Creo que en realidad con la que no se meten es mi mamá.

Bibí. Nombre parecido a algún demonio. Ella era la menor y tenía ocho años, es mi prima favorita. Era tierna y cariñosa diferente a todos sus hermanos y aceptaba tantas cosas. Ella siempre se colocaba detrás de mi cuando uno de sus hermanos le jalaba el cabello y yo la defendía.

Me hubiera gustado tener más hermanos pero el motivo por el que ciento que no necesito es el siguiente. Tía Sango y tía Ayame tienen hijos. Tía Sango tiene dos gemelos, tres niñas y un niño. Los gemelos tenían ocho años, Yosh y Mosh. Los dos eran divertidos, bromistas y simplemente coqueteaban con las mujeres se parecían a tío Miroku. Las tres niñas eran Michelle, Dede, Naomi. Michelle de siete años, Dede de seis y Naomi de cuatro. El último era Ion de tres años, y es el favorito. Las niñas eran las que empezaban la guerra aunque siempre hacían sonreír a la hija mayor de mi tío Sesshoumaru ya que siempre deseaban estar con ella.

Mis papás decían que iban a ser muy hermosas. Yo simplemente arrugaba mi nariz y continuaba viendo la televisión.

Tía Ayame y tío Kouga. Tenían tres niñas. Dos pelirrojas y una con cabello negro. Mi tío Kouga aspiraba por un nombre. La mayor era de siete y la menor de cuatro. Y siempre le decía a mi papá que cuando tuviera un niño el iba a patearme el trasero, mi papá se burlaba y le decía: Ya te lo patee en el momento en que mi hijo nació.

Y solo podía decir: diablos Taisho, me ganaste por esta vez...Y mi papá y el regresaban a beber cerveza.

¡Ah, lo olvide! Tío Hojo el cual era soltero pero tenía tres niños. Konta, Gin y Steve. Nueve, ocho y siete.

Y el motivo por el que no necesitaba hermanos era el siguiente: Mi casa siempre era invadida por casi todos. Y siempre era un campo de batalla. Y hoy había aun más niños que de costumbre. Juguemos les dije a todos, mi mamá vio a sus amistades y trato de decirme que no pero yo le saque la lengua y comencé a dar ordenes. Agarramos la comida e hicimos una gigantesca guerra. Las niñas gritaban y nosotros los niños sonreíamos con maldad y aventábamos todo lo que podíamos. Después corrimos a escondernos de mi furioso padre y mi bromista madre la cual después tiro la bebida en el vestido de tía Sango.

-Se te veía horrible-Le había dicho y las dos se rieron-

Después de todas regañadas de que mi papá quería enseñarme a coquetear y mi mamá me enseñaba a que siempre debía de darle prioridad a los sentimientos de las mujeres crecí de la siguiente manera: Un hombre guapo, de diecisiete años. Despreocupado, rico y apostador. Y aquellos niños que habíamos sido no nos parecíamos, todos habíamos crecido. Y si las hijas de mi tía Sango eran hermosas. Michelle era la más hermosa, con su cabello negro y lacio. Tenía catorce años y aunque apenas estaba creciendo podía jurar que iba a ser hermosa.

Basta de hablar de mis amistades y de cómo voy a tener relaciones sexuales con Michelle algún día ¿Ven? ¡A esta clase de persona me convirtieron mis padres!

Me hicieron crecer con mucha seguridad, aun cuando me cortaban el pelo de manera horrible me decían que era hermoso. Aunque me dejaban correr en traje de baño durante veinte minutos ya que estaba un poco pasado de peso mi mamá se burlaba y me decía: ¡Mira, que músculos!

Mi papá se encargo de hacerme estudiar aun que terminaban expulsándome de casi muchas escuelas ya que los reglamentos no eran para mi; Mi papá se enojo y me envió en mi adolescencia a Inglaterra a un internado, pero termino arrepintiéndose ya que mi mamá le mintió diciéndole que entre algunos niños se habían encerrado y habían hecho una orgia de drogas, alcohol y mucho sexo. Me regresaron y aceptaron que estaba dedicado a ir a la militar esta vez por orden de mi mamá pero mi papa se burlo y dijo que no. Mi mamá le pego en la espinilla y me envió a una escuela perfecta para mi. Y termine rápido mis estudios. Aprendí varias cosas de mi mamá.

La primera es que ella no había deseado olvidarme, la segunda es que según mi papá cada vez que yo me enfermaba la primera que estaba corriendo para llevarme al doctor era ella. Y era cierto cada vez que me metía en problemas mi mamá buscaba una hermosa solución, no puedo negar que si la odie pero...No podía dejarla en la calle por más que quisiera además de que desde que ella regreso...Mi papá jamás dejo de sonreír.

Ella era mi mejor amiga. Esa mujer que me daba el 'hasta ahí, vaquero'.

-¡TOUYA!-Escuche su grito mientras yo me aseguraba de cerrar todos los cajones-¡TOUYA TAISHO!-Y entro a su habitación mientras yo murmuraba un débil "mierda", ella levanto su ceja confundida y me pego en la cabeza con un débil manotazo. Ella tenía treinta y ocho pero para mi era como si tuviera veintiocho-

-¡Dame mi boleta, mujer! No quiero que...-Y entonces ella formo una sonrisa llena de malicia-

-¡Ah!-Y entonces ella me saco la lengua de manera grosera, mi mamá siempre iba a ser divertida. Y yo la abrase mientras besaba su mejilla, no deseaba que se fuera. Ella me abrazo y entonces palmeo mi espalda-Vamos a decirle a tu papá juntos que no te aceptaron en la universidad ¿De acuerdo?-Yo asentí y entonces ella me dijo que fuera a mi habitación.-

No me imaginaba viviendo en otra casa, posiblemente mi mamá se reiría y diría: te construimos una pequeña casa ¿verdad mi amor? Y yo me burlaría y luego nos pelearíamos de manera divertida y mi mamá estrellaría el periódico en la mesa y gritaría: ¡BASTA!

Pero así es como somos nosotros.

Y en verdad me gustaría que mis hijos conocieran a sus abuelos, por eso Michelle tiene que apurarse a crecer. No la esperare por siempre a esa perra conservadora.

Por mientras vi la televisión como de costumbre con mi mamá mientras esperaba a que unos amigos pasaran por mí.

Ella me dio la bendición y beso mi mejilla, saco ciento cincuenta dólares y me los dio, no de su cartera de la de mi padre. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado.

-No andes de _crazydick_ (pipiloco), te permitimos que cometas errores pero...No exageres hijo...-Y me dejo ir así de fácil. Solté un suspiro y levante mi ceja, envié el mensaje de que no iba a salir. No conteste mi celular y después fui a rentar películas con mi mamá. A mi mamá siempre la iba a querer, ¿Cómo no quererla? Ella me dio la vida-

Simplemente iba a ser un sábado entre madre e hijo, y no me iba a arrepentir.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

¿Fue lo que esperaban?

Psss espero que si :D!

Bueno, pss a darle al rey dice y my hanyou (BRB!)

Hahahaha bye bye.

Fue un grande placer haber hecho este fic, me sentí como....bn social y psicótica al hacerlo. No son experiencias pq WEEEE SOY VIRGEN (y a musha honra! ;D)

Pero en fin...

Necesito ponerme a dieta ahí viene semana santa (y es carnaval y no saldré PQ: tngo mi periodo, estoy castigada. Que tan malo puede ser Dios? NOSÉ hahahaha pero conmigo es supercoool ;D! excepto en estos días!)

Tngo un par de ideas pero NOSÉ.

Espero que por mientras les guste este fic :D

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO.**

**GRACIAS X SU APOYO.**

**GRACIASITSIMAS MIL! (:**

"_Movía mucho sus manos al hablar"_

**By: willnira.**

**Pd: de mi todavía seguirán sabiendo ;D!**

**Asi ke no se entusiasmen tanto... HA, HA, HA.**


End file.
